


Triple Charmed

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Swearing, implied bisexual character, missing parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 82,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: it's been over twenty years since the charmed ones put away their book of shadows and settled down for an ordinary life. In that time the underwold has grown but so have the next generation of Halliwells.Through Wyatt, Chris, Melinda. P.J, Parker, Peyton. Kat, Tamara and Henry. the Warren line lives on.





	1. Witches, whitelighters and wierdos

The Pier  11.30 PM Saturday. 

Night had just fallen and a dark haired girl was walking alone through the streets of San Fransisco. She looks around and pulls a lighter out of her pocket. 

She doesn't see the two figures lurking in the alley behind her. As she looked in her bag they creeped forward. 

"Are you lost darling?" The taller of the two men asks her. She jumps not aware that she wasn't alone. 

"Oh no i'm fine."  She responds nervously. They circle closer and the shorter man chuckles. 

"You really shouldn't be out here all alone." He says menacingly. She backs away and the taller man opens his hand and a ball of energy appears. 

"Aw she looks scared." The shorter bald man comments. The tall man throws the energy ball at the girl she runs away. 

"That was a bad idea." She says and flicks the lighter open. The flame flickers up and she extends the flame to about the size of her arm and throws it at the taller demon. He disintegrates. 

"Witch!" The bald demon growls. 

"Demon. Are we just stating species now cause I feel like I'm at a disadvantage." She responds and throws more fire at the other Demon. "Well that was easy, now what?" She says to herself and walks away. 

Halliwell Manor 7.30 AM Tuesday. 

 

The Halliwell manor was quiet. It’s been two months since the charmed ones were kidnapped and their children have been ordered to do nothing. So it’s business as usual. except their wasn’t the smell of breakfast being cooked by Piper or the sound of Leo grading his papers. Wyatt and Chris don’t throw food into each others mouths and Melinda doesn’t help her father pack his things for magic school. Instead it was quiet. Wyatt is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, Chris is watching the news in the living room and Melinda is texting someone. 

“Are you busy  today Wyatt?” Melinda asks breaking the awkward silence. 

“yeah i have to introduce myself to my new charge.” He responds. 

“Witch or future Whitelighter?” she continues the conversation.

"I don't even know whether its a boy or girl Mel." He responds "what do you think?" He asks gesturing to his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a red shirt. 

"Good. Well as good as you can be when you only own like three shirts." Melinda responds smiling and lightly punching her brother in the arm. "Okay well I'm going to P.J's I'll be home late don't wait up." She adds then grabs her bag and orbs out. Chris walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl. 

" I'm going to Charmed. Grandpa's having trouble with the chef's. " Chris says barely looking at his brother. He grabs the car keys and heads out the front door. Wyatt sighs. 

"So much for the power of three." He mutters then orbs out. 

Abandoned warehouse 8:00 am Tuesday

Wyatt orbed into an abandoned warehouse that smells like vomit and alchohol. Great good to know his new charge was classy. There were three or four people in the place all of them unconscious. He tries to walk quietly but accidentally kicks a trash can. It makes a loud noise and a brunette in her early twenties sits up and groand. 

"Dude can you not? There are some people here nursing a hangover." She complains. Wyatt looks at the girl she was pretty underneath the smudged eyeliner and demonic looking outfit. 

" it's Tuesday?" He asks why would someone be hungover on a Tuesday. 

"Is it? Huh. Whatever." She gets up, goes over to an esky and pulls out a beer. 

"I thought you were hungover?" He asks. 

"The best way to get rid of a hangover is to get drunk again." She responds then pulls out another beer. "Want one?" 

"It's 8 in the morning." He says once again questioning this girls thought prosses. 

"Its happy hour somewhere. Who are you anyway?" She asks. 

"Um I'm Wyatt. I'm looking for someone." He responds looking around at the other unconscious people on the ground. 

" I don't actually know any of these people so i can't help you." She responds. Wyatt reaches out with his whitelighter senses for anyone magical. They land on her.

"I think you're the one I'm looking for." He says. She's definitely a witch but she might not know it. 

"Sorry buddy you aren't my type." She laughs then walks off. 

"no not like that. I'm with social services or I'm training to be i need to help someone. I want to help you" Wyatt half lies running after her. He was planning on being a social worker. That just wasn't why he was there. 

"What makes you think i need help Walter?" She says still walking. 

" it's Wyatt and you're hungover and drinking on a Tuesday morning in an abandoned werehouse with people you don't know." He replies. She laughs.

"If you wanna be a social worker you ahould work on being less judgemental." She says. "go away kid. I'm not gonna be your guinea pig. Go find some other lost soul."  

This is gonna be fun. 

The Halliwell's loft. 9:30 am. 

 

"Do you think this will work?" Peyton asks her oldest sister. 

"No. But its worth a try." P.J answers and Parker unfolds the peice of paper. 

"Innocents both avenged and saved, we call for help on this day, the Charmed ones lost please help us find, to give our family peice of mind." The three sisters chant and wait a few seconds. 

"I told you it wouldn't work." Parker says throwing the paper on the ground. 

"It was worth a try and Melinda is still searching the underworld we can't give up hope." Peyton says. Suddenly Melinda appears in a sparkle of blue orbs. 

"anything?" P.J asks. Melinda shakes her head. 

"There's not gonna be anything guys. It's been two months. They aren't coming back because they're dead." Parker says and beams out. 

"Where did she go?" P.J asks exasperated. 

"Probably to Henry's." Peyton says sitting down and picking up a scrying crystal. 

Mitchell Houshold 10:00 am

 

" They're obsessed. P.J's barely left the house in two months. I have to drag Peyton to magic school. The sooner they accept what happened the sooner we can mourn and move on with our lives." Parker rants to her adoptive cousin Henry. Henry and Parker have always been close because they're the least powerful in the family. Henry's a mortal and Parker has the power of premonition her only active power is beaming. 

"Kat's the same. Only her and Tammy are so busy with Moms charges on top of their own they don't have time to obsess." Henry responds grabbing his phone. 

"And Melinda! Her Brothers are more powerful than the rest of us combined and yet she goes to the underworld behind they're backs. I swear You, Me, Tamara, Wyatt and Chris are the only sane ones in this family." Parker goes on. 

"Park Chris has been working non stop at Pipers restaurant, Wyatt is getting new charges every week and you've all been fighting off demons constantly. I don't think normal is in this families vocabulary." Henry reminds her. She stopps pacing and sits down next to him. 

"You're normal." She says pushing him lightly. 

" yes you're right the seventeen year old gay mortal who has to hide behind his sisters at least once a week and is known as the magic weirdo at his mortal high school because he's constantly studying the supernatural so he can be of some use to his family. Totaly normal."  Henry responds. "They'll come around eventually."

"I know it's just hard. They think i want mom and the others to be dead. I don't i just can't live with the feeling of getting my hopes up only to have them come crashing down." She sighs. Henry puts his arm around his cousin. 

"I know Park, I know."


	2. Who the hell are you?

Some Nightclub 11:00pm Tuesday. 

Wyatt didn't want to be at a nightclub on a Tuesday he had the morning shift at the restaurant. But his new charge was a party girl so here he was trying to get this chick to trust him. At around 11:10 she stumbled out with some ginger guy and for some reason she had a blonde wig on. 

She was stumbling around and the guy pushed her up against the wall and started kissing her neck. 

"Woah slow down there buddy i don't even know your name." She slurs. 

"And you aren't gonna." He says and grabs her throat. She kicks him in the balls and then runs off. She checks her pocket for something. The creep grins then transforms he wasn't a man anymore but a demon. 

"Looking for this love?" He asks holding up a lighter. "I've heard all about you. You pretend to be all helpless then kill us. But without this you're just a little girl." He says. 

"A little girl with years of experience on the streets." She responds and throws a punch. 

"That's cute." The redhead responds as he catches her fist. Wyatt chooses this moment to come out of the shadows. 

He sends the demon flying and then runs to his charge and orbs them out. 

The Halliwell Manor, Tuesday 11:20 pm

When they get to the manor the girl breaks away from wyatt obviously terrified. 

"who the hell are you and what was that?" She asks hyperventilating 

"i told you my name is Wyatt Halliwell. I'm your whitelighter." He says and she slows her breathing. 

"What the hell is a whitelighter?" She asks confused. 

"it's a sort of guardian angel for witches. That's what you are you know that right." 

"Well yeah. "  she responds. A few seconds later Chris walks downstairs half asleep and shirtless. The brunette does a double take. 

"Hello."  She says checking him out. Chris raises his eyebrow. "Who’s the hot guy?" She asks. 

"That's my brother Chris. Chris this is my new charge... um i don't actually know your name. 

"Scarlet. Scarlet Rivers." She says flirting with Chris. 

"Nice to meet you. Wyatt I've got to talk to you later about Mom and Dad. I'm gonna go back to bed now." Chris says forgetting what he came downstairs for. After he goes back to bed Scarlet turns to the older Halliwell brother. 

"Your brothers hot" She says. Wyatt rolls his eyes. 

"So you're a witch. How long have you known?" The blonde asks. 

"About 6 months. Give or take." She answers sitting on the arm of the couch. "So your a guardian angel who lives with his hot brother and kidnapps young women. Why?" 

"Im not kidnapping you. I'm protecting you. Thats my job." He says. "What active powers do you have?"  

"Pyrokenises and I'll get more according to the letter." She answers. "Why is it your job?" 

"It just is. I was born a whitleighter it's my responsibility. What letter?" 

"A letter from my dad. He was a witch but he died when i was a baby. He left a letter. Why am i telling you this." 

"Ive got an honest face."

"Honest faces are usually attached to liars."

"Well thats a negative way to see things." 

"Thats realistic." 

"So why are you answering my questions?" 

"I don't know. I feel like i know you." She looks at me confused. "have we had sex?" 

"what? No!" He replies exasperated. "look I'm tired. I'll set up the couch for you I'll answer your questions tommorow." 

"technically it is tomorrow." She answers annoyingly as i get spare pillows and blankets from the wardrobe. 

"Goodnight Scarlett." 

"Goodnight Wesley." 

"It's Wyatt." 

"I don't care." 

The Halliwell Manor, Wednesday 8pm

When Melinda walked into her living room that morning she found a dark haired female sleeping on her couch. 

Because of her strange lifestyle she didn't question it. She assumed either one of her brothers finally had a love life or this was Wyatt's new charge. The latter was more likely. So Melinda continued with her morning ruitine and waited for the girl to wake up. 

Eventually she does wake. She then walks into the kitchen and acknowledges the younger female's presence. 

"Sister?" The brunette asks tiredly rubbing her head.  Melinda grabs a glass of water and some asperine for the other girl. 

"Yep. I'm Melinda. Are you Wyatt's charge?" 

"Wyatt? Oh the blonde less attractive one. Yeah. I'm Scarlet." 

Wyatt and Chris then come down talking in hushed whispers. 

"Wyatt, Chris get dressed the others are gonna be here soon." 

"Others?" Chris asks. 

"It's Wednesday dumbass." Mel reminds her brothers when they don't react she rolls her eyes "the solar eclipse is today. Everyones coming here to watch. Also Peyton and P.J wanna use the fact that the elders can't see to do someing to help our moms." She spells it out for them. Scarlet of course has no idea what's going on. 

"Right so I'm going to go. It was nice meeting you all but i hope i never have to see you again." She says and heads for the door. 

"Scarlet wait. You can't just get rid of me. I need to talk to you. As your whitelighter it is literally my job to stop you from dying. I cant do that of you go running off." Wyatt states. 

"I can take care of myself." The brunette party girl replies tryingto leave. 

"If you stay you can look at our book of shadows." He tries again making the young witch stop. 

"you have my attention speak quickly." 

"Every witch family has one. Ours is one of the most powerful families in history. You got your powers six months ago. I've had powers from the womb. You need a teacher. I have experiance power and resources." Wyatt sells and Scarlet sighs. 

"Fine whatever. Do you have anything for me to wear? I smell like day old beer." 

Melinda takes her brothers charge upstairs and searches for some clothes the older girl would fit. Eventually they found a white dress that Scarlet made a face at. 

"This is ridiculous. One you're like fifteen it's not fair that your boobs are bigger than mine. And two. Is everything you own so fairy like. You know you can wear dark colours without being evil." Scarlet states after she puts on the dress and does her hair and makeup. 

 

The two girls go back downstairs and are net by five other female's and one guy. 

"what the hell? The number of attractive people has quadrupled." Scarlett comments seeing the rest of the family. 

"Who's this?" Parker asks not recognizing the new witch. 

"Wyatt's new charge. Scarlet these are all our cousins. Tamara, Kat and Henry are the Twins and boy. The other three are P.J, Parker and Peyton." Chris answers. 

"Okay. I'm going to eat food so i don't have to talk to anyone." Scarlet states honestly and heads for the kitchen. 

Henry looks at the brothers quizzically but they only shrug. 

The solar eclipse was at four o'clock and it was only midday so the Halliwell family sat around in little groups of two which interested Scarlet. They all seemed to be divided and there seemed to be an elephant in the room and Scarlet wanted to know about it. 

Wyatt and Chris were playing a video game on the tv, the oldest female who's name starts with a p and Melinda were sitting at the kitchen table discussing something that Scarlet didn't bother to pay attention to, the twins were on their phones each one had an earbud in, the boy and the middle P were talking in the corner and the youngest P sister was sitting alone on her phone. 

Scarlet had never had a big family but she knew from friends that in big familes the youngest tend to feel left out. Alway being alone Scarlet felt bad for the teen girl. 

"Hi I'm Scarlet. You're one of the three P's right?" She asks smiling at the younger girl. 

"Peyton." She responds shyly. 

 

"too young to hang out with the cool kids?" Scarlet jokes and Peyton rolls her eyes. 

"Something like that. So what can you do?" The fourteen year old girl asks. 

"I'm pyrokenetic." Scarlet answers. "You?" 

"I'm telekenetic" She answers. "but so are Wyatt, Chris and Melinda." The littlest witch said shyly. Right so not only is this girl the youngest but she feels useless. There's three other older people who can do what she can. Ouch. 

"so give me all the details. Who can do what and what are their stories." Scarlet continues talking to Peyton, obviously she liked it. Very rarely did any of the others pay any attention to Peyton. 

"okay so the twins, Kat and Tamara they can stop time and blow stuff up. Well actually Kat can stop time and Tamara blows thing up. Tamara is the one in dark clothes Kat likes lighter colours and is more likely to wear dresses." 

 

The more brightly colored one. Kat was wearing a blue and white plaid dress. While Tamara had on jeans a black t shirt and a red and black plaid overshirt. 

 

"Eventually both of them will be able to do both but they've had their powers bound since they were toddlers. kids with magic bad idea." 

"Thats cool" Scarlet comments. What about the cute brunette boy. 

"Henry is only mortal but he's the brains of this operation he knows everything about magic. He's like a walking book of shadows. 

 

"Okay. What about your sisters?" 

"We are half cupid. Our Dad's a cupid and our mothers a witch. So we have cupid powers plus our Halliwell magic. P.J can stop time and blow things up. She's the one sitting with Melinda." 

 

"Then there's Parker who can see the future but the only active power she has is beaming which is a cupids way of teleporting. She's the one sitting with Henry they get along well because they're the least powerful and close in age. He's seventeen she's sixteen"

 

"Which leaves Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. All three are telekenetic and all three are extremely powerful." 

"Wyatt is the ultimate power. Or one of them anyway. He's half witch half whitleighter and the first child born of the charmed ones. Demons have been trying to turn him evil since he was born. Which is why he's so friendly and bubbly and optimistic. He's determined to be the perfect good guy."

 

"Chris is not as powerful but very few people are. He knows the underworld like he knows the back of his hand. And apparently in an alternate time line he traveled into the past to stop Wyatt becoming evil."

 

"Last is Melinda. She's the least powerful of her siblings but still more powerful than the rest of us. She technically shouldn't be half whitelighter since her dad was turned human but the elders edited her DNA so they could have the ultimate trio of twice blessed children."  

 

Peyton finishes her explanation and Scarlet takes a second to look at Wyatt. So this dorky blonde dude was ultimately powerful. She didn't buy it. I mean he's getting his ass kicked at Mario cart.

"so Peyton. What's with the tension. Even i can feel it and i just met you guys." I ask and she bites her lip like she isn't sure what she should tell me. 

"There was a difference of opinions about something serious. We were ordered not to do something. Wyatt Chris and the twins decided to follow orders. Mel P.J and i didn't. Then Parker and Henry gave up." Peyton admits. 

"it must be serious. Hey I'm gonna go force Wyatt to let me see his book of shadows. Wanna come?" Scarlet asks the little witch. 

"sure." 

"hey Willy you promised if i stayed i could look at your big book of magic." Scarlet says to the eldest witch purposefully getting his name wrong. 

"Yeah sure. But you might not be able to touch it. It has a sort of defense mechanism against anyone who isn't related to us." Wyatt warns not even bothering to correct the brunette.

"Thats okay Peytons coming with." She responds. 

"Okay Peyton you know where it is." 

The two girls go upstairs and discuss the others. 

Walking into the attic Scarlet felt a sad feeling. It was an ordinary attic except for the cauldron on a table with assorted potion ingredients and a rather large book on a stand. It wasn't the magic that gave Scarlet the sad feeling. It was the rest of it. There were boxes of family treasures and weird outfits. It was such a family place. Family is something Scarlet hadn't had in a while. 

Peyton walked up to the book of shadows and opened it. 

"It's pretty much what you'd expect from a book of shadows. Spells, potions and information on magical creatures demons and other witch families." Peyton says bored  Scarlet walks up behind her and tries to touch it. The book shuts on it's own. 

"Yeah you kind of have to be a Halliwell to touch it." Peyton says. "I'll show you anything you want to see." 

"Okay. Can you find anythingon the Solace family?" I ask and the book flips open on it's own and to that exact page. 

"i guess great grams likes you." Peyton comments. I guess the book does that a lot. "Okay let's see. The Solace family were a very old very powerful family of good witches. They possesed the power of elemental magic. During the Salem witch trials the Solace family and Melinda Warren met and worked together. Melinda foresaw that one day there would be a Solace witch with the ability to control and create all five elements. She would be the ultimate power and when united with the Warren witches they would be an unstoppable force of good. Because of this prophecy demons have been trying to eradicate the Solace line. In 2003 the last Solace was killed and the line ended. So the prophecy will never come to pass." Peyton summarizes what was written. 

"That's not true." Scarlet states after the younger witch finished. 

"What do you mean?" The brunette Halliwell  asks.  

"2003 thats the year my dad was killed. His name was Richard Solace." Scarlet states. Peyton stares at her. 

"Are you sure? Because that could be information that could get you killed." Peyton worries. 

"I'm sure. I have a letter it's here." Scarlet says pulling a peice of paper out of her sock. 

"You keep a letter in your sock?" 

"I always have shoes on. It's the one certainty." 

Scarlet opens the Letter amd hands it to Peyton. 

To my daughter. I'm not sure what your mother told you about me. It doesn't matter. After your mother dies you'll notice that you aren't like other children. When that happens you need to find the Halliwells. Only the charmed kned can help you. I love you. 

"That was direct." Peyton says. 

"It was to the point. No time for emotions. My dad was like that. He was always on the run do he didn't have much in the way of social skills." Scarlet agrees. 

"But it doesn't say his name."

"No but my mother always told me." Scarlet responds. 

"We could always ask him." Peyton suggests. 

"Peyton he's dead." 

"And we're witches. Come on." Peyton opens a chest and takes out five candles. She places them in a circle and turns to a page in the book of shadows. To summon the dead. 

"Okay you need to say the spell as well." 

"Power of the witches rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here." Scarlet and Peyton chant. Peyton was so happy to help because Scarlet was the first person in a long time who didn't look at her like a little girl. 

They wait a few seconds then a tall blue eyed brunette apeared in the circle. 

"What's going on? Who are you." He asks not recognizing either of the two girls who stood before him. 

"Hi my name is Peyton Halliwell this is Scarlet Rivers. Are you Richard Solace?" Peyton asks getting straight to the point. Scarlet was shocked. This was her father. She'd never met him but she knew. She knew those eyes. They stared back at her every time she looked into a mirror 

"Yes. Did you say her last name was Rivers? Was your mothers name Amber?" Richard asked Scarlet who nodded."Oh my god. You're beautiful. You look just like your mother. Except for the eyes. You have my eyes." He continues. 

"She does doesn't she. I'm gonna leave you two alone and tell the others that theres a spirit in the house." Peyton says. Scarlet stand there awkwardly. Not sure what to say.

"So you found the Halliwells that's good. They can teach you." He says obviously equally unsure. 

"Actually they found me. The oldest one Wyatt he's my whitelighter." Scarlet says. 

"He? Your whitelighter is a boy. And a Halliwell. Let's hope he doesn't share too many similarities with his father." He comments. The living witch raises an eyebrow. 

"not my type. i don't really know what to say. I just had to make sure you are who i thought you were. Wouldn't want to die pointlessly" scarlet says awkwardly. He smiles sadly. 

"I can't do this. I'm sorry i have to go." Scarlet panics and uses her powers to put out the candles and runs down the stairs meeting Peyton and Wyatt halfway down. 

"Hi. I just saw a ghost. How weird." She jokes to cover how unnerved she was.  

"You summoned a spirit. Have you ever even done a real spell before?" He asks annoyed. 

"No. But it's not hard to ryme. Oh god. Will every ryme i ever say now be a spell. Can i summon money?" Scarlet asks grinning. 

"No. You can't use magic for personal gain. There are rules." He scolds. She rolls her eyes. 

"Guys the eclipse is about to start!" Kat or maybe Tamara shouts from downstairs. 

"we aren't done talking about this." He says but runs to the living room. Scarlet follows them and as soon as the eclipse begins the family of nine starts talking.


	3. Family drama

Halliwell Manor. 12pm Wednesday 

"We aren't arguing about this again. I want them back as much as the rest of you but we need to follow orders. Besides we don't have the time to comb through the underworld looking for them. We'll just get ourselves killed." Wyatt says exhausted. This argument has been ongoing. It never gets anywhere. 

"We've been looking Wyatt. And we're so close." P.J says. 

"We don't all have to look for them. But the world needs the charmed ones again. If you don't want to find them we need to find the power of three." Melinda adds. 

"The power of three? Our parents were miserable for years because of the power of three. Their destiny got their eldest sister killed. Do you want that to be our destiny because it will be if we follow in their footsteps." Chris argues. 

"Look i agree with Wyatt that we can't spend our entire lives looking for our moms but i have premonitions of innocents that need help every week. I can't keep ignoring them. That blood is on my hands." Parker adds. 

"So what do you propose we do?" Kat asks. "Tammy and i can barely deal with the demon attacks on us. We're in no position to help anyone else." 

"Of course not. They go after the two of you because you're the weakest link. There's only two witches in our family. No power of three. The most logical thing to do would be us all living together but the manor is nowhere near big enough." Henry comments. 

"Actually i turned the garage and basement into bedrooms when mom and Dad where still here so Wyatt and chris wouldn't have to share and we could have a spare room for when one or more of you guys visited." Melinda corrects him. 

"If Wyatt moves into the master bedroom and Kat and Tammy are willing to share then there's plenty of room." Henry agrees. 

"No. That makes it seem like Piper and the others are never coming back." Peyton says

"They aren't!" Parker screams. "We need to accept that our parents are dead. It's been  months and we haven't been given a ransom so they are dead." The middle girl storms out of the room.

"I'll go after her. This isn't done." P.J says and chases after her sister. 

"Well that went well." Melinda sighs and storms to her room in the garage glaring at her brothers. Scarlet stands in the kitchen unsure of what the hell just happened. Peyton walks up to the Solace witch smiling sadly. 

"Sorry you had to witness that. There's just a lot going on." 

"What happened to your parents?" Scarlet asks actually serious which is unlike her. 

6 months ago. Halliwell Manor.   
As always the three households of the charmed ones were hectic. The manor was filled with strange scents because of Piper experimenting with new recipes for her restaurant while Leo was searching for a paper he needed marking. Wyatt was on the phone to his girlfriend. Melinda was on the phone with her cousin P.J and Chris was at college. 

Pheobe was working on her book, Parker was out with Henry,  P.J talking to Melinda and Peyton was at magic school. She didn't need to be but the littlest Halliwell felt lonely at home. 

Paige and Henry were talking with one of their shared charges, a future whitelighter who was having trouble with the law Kat and Tamara were practicing their newly unblocked powers. 

It was a normal day until Wyatt heard the fire alarm go off in the kitchen. After the flame was put out he realised his mother wasn't there. 

"Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?" He calls out. Everything was still on in the kitchen, Leo's papers were spread across the table his coffee still on the table. 

"Melinda!" 

"hey Wyatt's calling i need to go. See you later." Melinda says to P.J who now had nothing to do. She went out to the living room where her mother was supposed to be working. She wasn't there. The fridge was wide open in the kitchen and the computer was still open and unsaved. 

"Mom?" 

Paige and Henry's charge david came out of the bathroom to an empty living room.

"Mr Mitchell? Mrs Mathews?" They didn't answer. He went over to the kitchen where one of the twins was eating cereal. 

"Hey where did your mom and dad go?" He asks the teen girl. Her eyebrows furrow just as her phone goes off. 

"I don't know i though they were with you, excuse me it's my cousin. P.J what's up?" Kat answers the phone to her frantic cousin. 

"Where's Parker?" She frantically panics. 

"With Henry,  P.J what's going on?" 

"My Mom is gone and Peyton and Parker aren't answering their phones and I'm freaking out." 

"I'll call her, she might just not want to talk to you. But what do you mean vanished because my parents were talking in the living room five minutes ago and now they aren't here." 

"Oh god. I have to call Melinda." P.J says and hangs up. Kat was starting to panic as well. 

"Tammy!" She yells. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Where's mom?" 

"I don't know, wasn't she in the living room?" 

"she was and now she's not, aunt Pheobe's gone as well. David can you go please we'll tell you when we find them" Kat remembers the mortal was here and tries to look calm. He nods and leaves. As soon as he's gone Kat calls Parker. 

"Who are you calling?" 

"Parker, she isn't answering P.J’s calls. Can you go to magic school and pick up Peyton." The other twin orbs away as the phone rings. 

"What's up Kat?" Parker asks casually. 

"You and Henry have to come home now. Our Moms are gone and possibly Piper as well." She says too frantic to be delicate. 

"I'll be right there."  Hanging up Kat calls P.J

"Piper and Leo are gone as well. I think someone was after the charmed ones." 

"We'll find them P.J" 

Current day. Halliwell Manor. 2pm

"We looked for them for over a month. When Kat was almost killed by a demon the elders ordered us to stop looking. They said the charmed ones can look after themselves." 

"The Elders sound like dicks." Scarlet states. 

"They are but they're the ones in charge. We need to follow orders." Wyatt interrupts. "Come on Scarlet we need to begin training." the one thing all nine agreed on was that they needed to stay together for a while. so ten young adults all stayed under one roof two to a bedroom.

The next three days past in a flurry of arguments training and Scarlet trying to escape. Friday night Henry and Parker went out to a party being held by a cheerleader from Henry's school. Or at least that's what they told people. Parker came back around midnight when everyone was asleep. Henry didn't. 

Henry walked into the Halliwell Manor at 4 in the morning wearing the same outfit he wore to go out the night before. He knew that no one in his family got up before eight and stayed up past 12. He thought he got away with his walk of shame. He forgot about Wyatt's charge. 

"I knew there was someone in this family who wasn't a goody two shoes." the brunette shocks Henry. 

"Scarlet hi. I was just..." he tries and fails to make an excuse. 

"Actually having a love life. No problem. So who's the lucky girl. Or guy i don't know." she says. 

"what are you doing up so early?" 

"i usually go to bed at 5 and get up at 3 in the afternoon. I'm not a daytime person." Scarlet responds. "So spill. One night stand? Long term boe? Wyatt hasn't let me out since i got here and the rest of this family is blind or something because none of them want to sleep with me. I'm starved for excitement." 

"i barely know you." Henry replies confused by the older girls reaction. She's so weird. 

"exactly. Who can you really talk to. By the looks of it all your friends are related to you. It's hard to talk to family about your sex life. Do they know you're gay?" 

"what? How do you. I mean I'm not." 

"please. You've got beard rash, a limp and you didn't protest you were straight when i first suggested it was a dude. my gaydar is on point." the 24 year old witch states like it was obvious.

"you're crazy." 

"but I'm not wrong." 

"I'm going to bed." 

"night Henry." the teen boy walked up to the bedroom he was sharing with Parker confused as to what the hell just happened. Parker of course was waiting up for him.  

"Tell me everything." his cousin and best friend demanded. 

"Scarlet caught me." he says first. 

"So. It isn't illegal to have a love life. Worst case scenario she tells Wyatt and he gives you crap for it for a few weeks. 

"She knows I'm gay Park." 

"what? How?" 

"she just noticed things that wouldn't have been there if i was with a girl." he responds. 

"Like the obvious beard rash?" parker laughs and i go to the mirror. Fuck. it is noticeable. 

"What do i do?" 

"relax. It will come off by morning and if not and someone mentions it you can say she didn't shave down there." Parker jokes. 

"That's disgusting Park." 

"not everyone is afraid of vaginas Henry." she responds pushing her cousin lightly. He shudders pretending to look disgusted then smiles. 

"So other than being caught by the hot mess that is Wyatt's charge how was your night?" 

"amazing. Ben says hi. We had a picnic in the forest and he made little fairy lights above our heads and he was just amazing." Henry gushes about his boyfriend. Henry and Ben had been dating for 11 months and it was serious yet neither of them new how to tell their families. Ben is a gypsy and the only people who the gypsies wanted their children marrying were other gypsies. Henry was just afraid to come out to his family. With the exception of Parker.

"ugh I'm so alone. Seriously. I'm half Cupid shouldn't i be good at this whole romance thing. Plus i can see the future why can't i get a premonition about my soul mate or something." 

"because that worked out so well for your Mother. You don't need magic to find love. You just need a little time. Plus it would help if your cupid sisters new you liked girls so they'd stop setting you up with dudes." 

"you can talk. You know the agreement. I'll come out when you do." she throws a pillow at Henry. 

"it'll be better for you. You're actually part of the family they have to love you." Henry mumbles under his breath. 

"Hey. Henry. Don't say that. You are family and don't you ever think otherwise." parker says hugging the dark haired boy. "I love you Henry. We all do. No matter what." the two cousins lie down and talk until they eventually fall asleep. 

The next day Scarlet was happy with herself knowing that this seemingly perfect family wasn't completely perfect. They kept secrets and argued just like real family. Yay. The attractive people have flaws. 

Since the entire family were staying here this week Scarlet was sleeping in the spare bedroom with Peyton which is better than most places she crashes at. They seemed to mostly go about in the groups of two she first noticed. Chris and Wyatt stayed in Wyatt's room which was in the basement.. Henry and Parker stayed in Chris's bedroom while P.J stayed in Mel's room and Kat and Tamara in the master bedroom. While Scarlet is yet to find out what P.J stands for she'll figure it out.

It's been four days since the eclipse and Scarlet had conversations with all of the Family and gotten the gist of their story. P.J is the eldest of her sisters and her personality matches her powers. She can stop time and blow things up. She prefers to blow things up. She's also half cupid and ironically has the worst luck in love. All the cupids seem to. guess it's a cupid thing. Helping others find love is a lot easier than finding it yourself. Parker and Henry are extremely close and she was fairly sure it wasn't just because of their lack of active powers. Wyatt had been teaching her to use magic properly which uses very little actual magic. Needless to say she was bored. 

"Come on we have to get to magic school." Melinda says to her cousins. Wait magic school. 

"What's magic school?" Scarlet asks Wyatt. 

"Oh um it's magic school. Fairly self explanatory." he answers. 

"Can i go? Just to visit." she asks her whitelighter. 

"Yes. That would be awesome. Please Wyatt. We'll keep her out of trouble." Peyton says taking the only non Halliwells side. 

"ok but... Henry you okay with ditching today?" Wyatt asks his mortal cousin. 

"sure. I'll try." 

"Scarlet. You will go check out the library. Sit in on a few theory classes and talk with the teachers. Stay with Henry." 

"fine. Bye Willy." he rolls his eyes and Melinda summons the door at the top of the stairs. 

"Cool." Scarlet breaths out.  They go through the door one at a time. Mel, P.J, Kat, Tamara, Parker and Peyton followed by Henry and Scarlet. It was a strange feeling. Not as strange as orbing but close. The place was giant. The hallway looked never ending. 

"Kat Tammy do you have advanced magic or history of Magic.?" Mel asks. 

"Advanced magic. Parker has history of magic." 

"Henry, Scarlet go with Parker. And Henry try not to show off." 

"my intelligence is my only superpower." 

"with great power comes great responsibility." Scarlet responds. We follow Parker who led us to a big hall. 

"This isn't the way to History Park." Henry says. 

"No you really thought I'd take Scarlet to the most boring class her first time at magic school? no we're going to a training room."

"Parker you're awesome." Scarlet says. 

"lets see what you got"  we show up in the training room that was fully tricked out. Parker goes up to the computer and starts typing. 

"You're pyrokenetic right? She asks. Scarlet nods and the room changes now covered with moving targets and flammable things to avoid. 

"i need a lighter." Scarlet says and Parker types it in. A red lighter appeares on a table and Scarlet picks it up. She lights it and starts throwing fire at the moving targets. It was glorious Scarlet had always loved fire she bought a beautiful lighter when she was 16 and it was amazing she would pass her fingers through and never get burned. It was one hell of a party trick. She got swept away in the beauty of the flames and misses blowing up a cannister of petrol. The flame engulfs her and Henry and Parker scream. She puts the flame out and comes out her clothes singed. 

"That was dramatic." she sighs and looks down at her appearance. "There wouldn't happen to be spare clothes around would there?" 

"how did you do that? That was epic." Parker laughs.

"I'm fireproof. Always have been." 

The three find Scarlet some new clothes then head to the librabry. The only thing they could find was jeans and a fluffy pink sweater. When in the library Henry get's Scarlet the books any new witch needs and get's himself an encyclopedia of demons. Parker grabs a book on cupids. 

 

"why do you need to read about cupids? You are a cupid." Scarlet asks not even opening the books she was given. 

"I am. It's just. My dad left when i was a baby this book is specifically about him. There are heaps of Cupids. My Dad was a big one." 

"why did he leave?" 

"he broke too many rules. So either he had to leave mom or the elders would take away his immortality. Which would kill him." 

"the Elders really sound like dicks. They take your dad. They won't let you search for your mom. It sucks." 

"yeah well. Doesn't stop my sisters." she grumbles. 

"Okay changing the subject. You know about Henry yes?" 

"what if i didn't. You could of just outed him." 

"well you're gay as well so i took a chance. Besides you're best friends of course you would know. So tell me about him. I'm curious." I say and Parker looks confused. She wasn't as obviously gay as Henry but my Gaydar is perfect.

"his names Ben. He's a gypsy. And i don't know I'm bad at this." Henry blushes. 

"is he hot?" he pulls pulls out is phone and searches through his photo's. he shows a picture of a long haired dude grinning on what seems to be a bed. The photo was probably taken while they were in a bedroom making out or something. 

 

"woah. Nice dude. He's a ten." Scarlet reacts making Henry blush more. 

"What about you Park. Any lady friends to speak of?" 

"no. Naturally being half cupid makes it impossible for me to actually find love. How could you tell i was gay?" she sighs. 

"Godly Gaydar. No i'm perceptive and Bi. You looked when my clothes got burnt off, he didn't,  case closed." They laugh. 

"What about you?" Henry asks. 

"No one serious. I don't really do feelings. I'm a slut." 

"you shouldn't call yourself that." Parker says. 

"I do it so people can't use it to insult me. No one can insult you if you say worse things to yourself than they could even think of." 

"that's depressing." Henry comments. 

"what about Wyatt?" Parker changes the subject back to Scarlet's love life. 

"what about Wyatt?" 

"can you not feel the tension between the two of you?" 

"that's hatred Parker." 

"fine. Ignore the cupid. I don't know anything." 

"exactly." 

 


	4. The power of three. Times three?

Magic School: 10am Tuesday. 

scarlet woke up before noon which was a miracle in itself. Wyatt noticed that she also went to magic school with the others and was in the library the whole time. it was Wyatts day off so he went with her. she hadn't put on any of the intense eyeliner she usually did and stole a t-shirt and jeans from Parker, she was focused so heavily on what she was reading that she didn't notice Wyatt staring at her.  He wonders if this is what she was like when she was young and happy, before she started running away. he walked over behind her. 

"what are you reading?" Wyatt whispers in Scarlets ear making her jump. 

"i'm trying to figure out where they could be. if they were killed by a demon it would be boasting about killing the charmed ones. but Melinda's been down there, the underworld is silent. no one knows what's happening." she states. 

"Melinda's been what?" Wyatt says annoyed at his little sister. 

"Well you weren't being helpful so she did it herself. have you noticed that all of your family is more awesome than you are?" 

"We can't look into this, we aren't allowed." Wyatt ignored her comment. 

"No you aren't allowed, i have no such orders. besides i don't take orders, i barely take suggestions." Scarlet comments. 

"Why?" Wyatt asks curious as to why this girl who seems to hate him would help his family. she smiles sadly. 

"a year ago my mother died, i don't know how or why. i just know that i love and miss her. family is important so i'm going to do everything in my power to get yours back... i just hope they aren't as irritating as you." She responds and Wyatt smiles. Without the excess makeup and scary clothes he notices that she was quite pretty. Her vibrant blue eyes had an intelligence behind them that made Wyatt feel. Well he didn't know what it was but he liked it. Her dark hair and light eyes made her seem dangerous even without the agressive makeup. 

 

"Thankyou Scarlet." He says to her his face possibly a tiny bit too close to hers. For a second her eyes seem to flicker down to his lips but she's turned back towards her book before he can think anything of it. He decided he must have imagined it. Scarlet can't stand him. And he can't stand her. she's infuriating and loud and violent and excessive. She doesn't think before she acts and is morally lacking she dresses like a demon, a ridiculously sexy demon but still. Woah where did that come from. 

"It's all good. Anyway I'm thinking it may not have been a demon, i think we need to talk to a psychic a proper one, not Parker. She's lovely but her visions aren't exactly useful if you need something specific. I read in your book of shadows about some gypsies?" She suggest and i frown. 

"We can't ask any favours from the gypsies. They hate us." Wyatt answers. 

"why?" She asks. I really don't want to tell her about the whole gypsy issue. 

"It's a long story. We'll find another seer. But first we need a family meeting." Wyatt says and calls his brother.

Halliwell manor 11am

Wyatt called an emergency family meeting and made all nine of them fit into the attic. Nine near fully grown people in an attic filled with crap. This better be good. By the time chris got there Wyatt had arranged candles in a circle on the floor nine candle sticks. We're doing magic? Chris guessed the ninth is for Scarlet. Wyatt and Scarlet were looking at the book of shadows and didn't notice chris coming in. Scarlet was looking over Wyatt's shoulder as the book of shadows wouldn't let her touch it but she was closer than usual. Something happened between them? Slowly the others began to file in after Chris once they all arrived Wyatt began explaining. 

"When Kat got hurt looking for our parents i was mad and i made an elder unlock our destinies. Afterwards i was scared. I didn't want us to end up like our mothers. Our lives controlled by our destinies. So i didn't say anything. Our destinies were unlocked but unactivated. I was wrong to keep it from you guys and if a complete stranger who can't stand me is willing to endanger herself for us. I think we better take the risk. If you're all willing." Wyatt states and Chris is shocked. Wyatt didn't keep anything from Chris. He was mad for a split second but noticed Wyatts face. He was looking at Kat, Kat who still had a scar from the demon that very nearly killed her. Wyatt's become the leader since their parents went missing and the responsibility was getting to him. 

"if you're all willing pick up your candles. Including you Henry. The Elder was very specific." Wyatt says. Slowly Melinda stepped forward and picked up a candle. P.J, Peyton and Tamara quickly behind. Kat reluctantly followed her twin and Parker and Henry shared a look before picking up the candles. Chris was the last one left. He looked his brother in the eye and gave a slight nod before picking up the candle.

None of them were lit until Scarlet flicked open her lighter and sent the fire around the circle. 

"Show off." Wyatt mutters and she grins. She smiles at the family before heading downstairs. This is it. 

"Here now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great power of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the ancient power." Wyatt says and a flurry of lights appears in the circle. The lights became a woman who was so familiar even though Chris had never seen her before. Well not in Person.

"Aunt Prue..." he hears himself say and the woman smiles. 

"the one and only. I'm so proud of you all." She says and we all stare dumbfounded. 

"you're all so brave and you're going to need to be for what's coming. The power of three times three." She goes to Wyatt and puts a hand to his cheek. "You've been so strong Wyatt, but you need to let your family help you. I tried to carry all the burdens and look where it got me." She tells him and he nods. Aunt Prue comes over to Chris and grins. 

"You Christopher are just like your mother, Melinda, you look just like her." She says Mel was crying. 

"P.J my namesake. You are truly amazing, i've been watching and i promise you there are great things ahead. Parker, don't be afraid to be who you are. Little Peyton, you are stronger than you know and irreplaceable." 

"Kat and Tamara. I never knew your mother but i wish i did. I think i would have liked her." She smiles then goes to Henry. 

"Henry Mitchell. You always felt out of place. I can help a little with that, even though you don't need it. I was gone before my time and my magic still needed to grow. I'm giving it to you." She touches his shoulder and white lights flow from her to him. Henry looks awestruck and confused. She just gave him her magic. He's a witch. Henry is a witch!

"Oh my god Henry!" Kat says and hugs her little brother. 

"you have the power of three times three. Use it wisely and take care of each other. Blessed be." Prue finishes and disappears again. Everyone runs over to Henry who's still in shock.

"I'm a witch! A real actual witch!" He says giddily hugging Parker. 

"You've got a better power than i do!" She jokingly complains.  Chris hugs his cousin and congratulates him. 

"Oh my god. I have to tell Ben!" He says and runs out. Who's Ben? 

"Who's Ben? Tammy asks and everyone who shrugs except Parker. 

"Did you guys know i'm gay?"


	5. A crash course in being charmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing in Bianca from the season 6 episode Chriss Crossed 
> 
> So it's july 2026 
> 
> Bianca march 7th 2001 (25)  
> Scarlet december 1st 2001 (24)  
> Wyatt February 2nd 2003 ( 23 )  
> Chris october 6th 2004 (21)  
> Ben january 1st 2007 (19)  
> P.J january 30th 2007 (19)  
> Melinda april 1st 2007 (19)  
> Tamora july 24th 2007 (18)  
> Kat july 24th 2007 (18)  
> Henry june first 2008 (18)  
> Parker august 29th 2009 (16)  
> Peyton july 1st 2011 (15 )

Parker.

Parker made a deal with Henry and it seemed he was coming out of the closet whether he liked it or not. So Parker broke the ice first so as to make the dive easier for him. 

"You're what?" P.J asks confused. 

"Gay, a lesbian, queer as hell." Park responds. At this point Scarlet had come back into the attic. 

"You seriously didn't know? None of you? I was here a week before i figured it out." Scarlet says and i grin suddenly thankful for the girls Tact less way of being. 

"That explains so much." Kat says and Tamara starts to remeber everything the future seeing witch had ever done that wasn't quite heterosexual. 

"I guess there's always a gay cousin." Mel states. "Now come on we've got the power of three, we need to figure out how to get our parents." Thank god for Melinda and her one track mind. Parker takes a second to wonder how Henry's going. 

Henry

Henry hadn't run so fast in his life. He ran to the car and had gotten all the way to Bens in half the time it normally takes. Then again he normally had to drop Parker off somewhere. 

He used his spare key to go into Bens and heard his boyfriend come out of his bedroom in only a towel. Henry runs over and brings the gypsies head down to meet his in a passionate kiss. 

"Henry, not that I'm complaining but what's happening?" Ben asks when they finally pull away. 

"I have so much to tell you. But you probably need to put clothes on so i can finish the story."  Henry answers and Ben notices the towel covering his bottom half. Going into his bedroom Henry takes a second to calm himself. He tries to use his new powers. He'd read enough about magic to know how it works. In theory at least. He tries to focus his emotions into moving a box of tissues on the counter. No movement. He was so focused on trying to move the tissues that he didn't hear Ben come out and jumped when the older boy wraps his arms around Henry's waist. With his shock the tissue box flies off the table and hits the TV. It worked. Ben looks shocked and confused. 

"What was that?" Ben asks "i didn't do that." 

"No i did. Ben do you want to meet my family? I think you'll understand it better if they explain it." Henry asks and see's his boyfriends eyes widen. "I want them to meet you." He adds for good measure and Ben kisses him. Maybe they can go later... 

Scarlet

This was too good. No one knew what was happening and Henry had dissapeared for some magical sexy time. 

"Scarlet are you paying attention?" Wyatt asks the witch. he'd been looking at her wierdly for ages. 

"Not usually." She responds with her normal level of bitchyness and brutal honesty. Henry had been gone two hours and after Parker came out Melinda had set the them all tasks. Wyatt and Scarlet got stuck with theory work as they were already the most powerful. 

"I'm bored! Can we go fight something? Or drink something?" She asks Wyatt and Chris who also got stuck with Theory after he beat everyone's asses. The doorbell rang and she rushes to answer it. There was a girl, a few years older than her. She had a darkish complection and looked like a fucking Victorias secret model only hotter. 

"Hi. I'm Bianca, i just moved in next door and i wanted to get to know the neighbors. Do you live here?" She asks. 

"unfortunately not. I'm just staying here with my...  boyfriend Wyatt, Chris! You have a new neighbor." I respond and call out. The come over amd i can almost see Chris's eyes popping out of his head. Wyatt seems mostly unaffected. 

"Hi. I'm Chris. This is my brother Wyatt." He says smiling using his naturally beautiful face to his advantage. 

"Bianca. Nice to meet you Chris, Wyatt and??" 

"Scarlet." I say. 

"Scarlet. Well i just moved from Phoenix and wanted to get to know the neighbors hbors."  She blushes and smiles back at Chris. 

"We'd invite you in but we have a heap of family over and they're making a mess of. Well everything." Wyatt says nicely but still hinting that she needs to leave. 

"Right of course. Well I'm just next door it was nice to meet you guys." She says taking the hint and  heading back home. When the door closes Chris hits his brother. 

"What the hell dude? Did you not see how hot she was?" 

"First, we have more important things to be doing, second, not my type and third, she lives next door you have plenty of time to pine after her." Wyatt says and Chris looks like whiny child. 

"Not your type? Ridiculously sexy isn't your type?" Scarlet asks him and he blushes. 

"Shut up." As they go to sit back down in front of the many books Henry and a really hot guy come in through the front door. 

"Henry! And you are Ben. I've forced Henry to tell me all about you." I say shaking the hot guys hand. "He's so much hotter in person."  I comment to Henry who blushes furiosly. The girls had come in confused.

"Hey guys. This is Ben... he's a gypsy and my boyfriend." Henry says and everyone is shocked. 

"You too? Is anyone else gay?" Peyton asks and Parker grins and hugs her youngest sister. 

"Nice to meet you Ben." Tammy says shaking his hand. "I'm Henry's Sister Tamara and i can set you on fire with my brain. Keep that in mind." She says and Ben nods scared. 

"Tammy be nice." Kat scolds. "I'm Kat, the nice twin. That's Wyatt and Chris, P.J and Melinda, Parker and little Peyton. Oh and Scarlet." Kat says happily. Scarlet laughs at Kats happy positivity. 

"I've met Parker, and Melinda and Chris though you probably don't remember, i showed you guys around the gypsy camp with my friend Katie." He says. 

"didn't i hit on you?" Melinda asks and Scar starts laughing.

"I think this is the part where you tell us everything." P.J says cupid mode on. 

"Well we met a year ago."


	6. A year before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs!

one year ago  
sixteen year old Henry was nervous. the gypsy coven that helped mom's family in the past had asked to see Aunt Piper and her children. Henry was desperate to be of use to his cousins so he asked to come along to learn more about gypsies. Parker came with as well because since Henry came out to his best friend the two had been inseparable. So Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Parker and Henry went to visit the Nicolai gypsies of San Fransisco. they were greeted by Ava Nicolai who smiled and embraced Piper in a hug.  the camp was buzzing which is surprising as last time the family saw Ava she was the last living Nicolai Gypsy. 

"Piper. it's good to see you i'm so glad you came." she smiles at the witches. 

"so i take it this is Wyatt he grew up handsome." she says to Wyatt. 

"nice to meet you miss." Wyatt smiles. 

"Ava what is this about?" Piper asks. 

"a few years after we last spoke i realised that i couldn't let the Nicolai knowledge die with me so i started a new tribe. gypsies are hunted so there were plenty of other Gypsies left alone, the last of their line. we united so this is the San Fransisco Gypsy tribe. of course there was a leadership issue so we created a sort of high counsel. they called you here as a whole, not me. though i am happy to see you. only Wyatt, Piper and Leo need to come to the meeting." she explains and Henry, Parker, Chris and Mel frowned.  this is going to be boring. 

"Ben, Katie can you please give the others a tour?" Ava asks two teenagers who were sitting around the unlit fire pit. 

they come up to us and smile. Chris and Parker's eyes go straight to the girl Katie. she was beautiful. red hair seemingly glowin in the midday sun. she was classically beautiful that much was obvious even to Henry but he didn't pay much attention. His eyes were locked on the boy. Ben. Boy was the wrong word he was a man and he was gorgeous, tall dark and mysterious looking, his smile lit up the camp and was brighter than the sun. his smile honestly looked like it could make flowers grow. Henry realised he was staring when the boy, Ben raises an eyebrow at him. Henry blushes looking away but not before taking note of his eyes, they were dark like really dark. 

"no problem Ava." Ben says and walks over to Henry and Parker. "I'm Ben" henry snaps out of his entrancment and feels incredibly embarrased. 

"I'm Parker, this is my cousin Henry." Parker introduces and the girl talks to Mel and Chris. they lead the four cousins around the camp and Henry takes notes in his mind. 

"so any questions?" Ben asks. 

"how old are you?" Melinda asks.

"seventeen, almost eighteen what about you?" 

"same, Chris just turned twenty. Parker's sixteen and Henry is almost seventeen. " she smiles. She's flirting with him, the batting of the eyelashes and twirling of the hair, but of course she is, he's beautiful. Henry get's distracted by the garden and wonders off while Melinda was distracting everyone. Melinda always get's what she wants it's inevitable. Henry walks to a crystal clear lake it was beautiful. 

At the camp Ben noticed the little group was short one. he excused himself and left before Melinda started embarrassing herself further. Katie always laughed at him, of course girls fell head over heels for him when he wasn't even interested in girls. he finds Henry wandering along the lake looking at flowers.

"Hey pretty boy, it's not polite to wander off during a tour." he says and breaks the mortal out of his daze. 

"sorry, i got distracted." he apologises uttering his first words since he got to the gypsy camp. 

"so it speaks, no it's good actually i was dying to get away from your cousin. i'm sure she's lovely and all but seriously she's scary. " Ben laughs. Henry furrows his eyebrows. 

"it usually isn't hard for her to get who or what she wants." Henry admits confused as to why the gypsy wasn't falling to his knees for her. 

"she's not my type." ben smirks. 

"gorgeous isn't your type?" 

"girls aren't my type." he answers.  Henry realises what he means and makes an oh face. "what about you Henry, what's your type?" 

"um, i don't really date or anything like that." Henry stutters unsure of this turn of events. Was he asking because he's interested? No. That's ridiculous why would someone as beautiful and powerful as him be interested in a dorky mortal who looks twelve. 

"Why not?" Ben continues asking amused by the younger boys awkwardness. 

"I've never had to. No one looks at me twice." Henry mutters his fringe falling in his eyes. Ben frowns. How could someone like him think so little of themself. 

"I did. If i asked for your phone number would you give it to me?" Ben asks smirking again. Henry get's all flustered and stammers seemingly forgetting how to form sentances. Ben walks closer and hands his phone to Henry who types in his number blushing furiously. 

"I'll call you." Ben promises and starts heading back to the group. "We should go back. Someone will notice we're gone." 

Wyatt, Piper and Leo. The counsel of Shuvani. 

Wyatt was confused. He didn't know why he was called here or why all of these powerful gypsies were sizing him up. 

"So this is the ultimate power?" One of the older gypsies asks. 

"No. Not anymore, their destinies were locked in childhood. This is My son Wyatt." Piper responds equally confused.

"the counsel has a proposition to unite the warren line with the most powerful tribe of gypsies in over a hundred years." Another older woman says. There were twelve shuvani in total all of them between the ages of forty five and seventy. 

"I don't understand." Leo says. 

"A union between your son Wyatt and our most gifted daughter." The first woman says. 

"What no. Of course not. He's only twenty two. I will not marry off my son for any reason. Wait? Marry off! 

"The gypsies are a dying race Mrs Halliwell. The union will not only provide protection from those who fear the Halliwell name but there would be a powerful force of good in the next generation." 

"I don't give a crap. You want our protection fine. Anyone who messes with you messes with us but my son isn't going to marry some strange girl because you want a Halliwell in your tribe. It's ridiculous." Piper rants angrily and walks out. Wyatt smiles nervously and runs after his mother. 

"Mom. I don't like the idea either but you have to admit it makes sense." He says. 

"No Wyatt listen to me. I will not let marry for some strategic alliance. If you ever decide to marry it will be for love and i don't want magic to control your life." Piper says a bush blowing up next to her.  Piper hugs her eldest son. 

"Mom it's okay." He hugs her back and tries to calm the oldest charmed one. 

"Promise me?" 

"I promise mom." Leo comes out looking panicked. 

"so we should probably go as Piper just offended eleven very proud and powerful gypsies." He suggests and goes to get the other four. He finds them just as Henry and Ben make it back to the group. 

"Hi kids. We kind of have to go." He says and the teenagers say bye to their new gypsy buddies. 

"I'll talk to you later Henry." Ben calls out as they leave Mel looks confused and Henry just blushes. How the hell did that happen? 

Current day Halliwell Manor: 

"okay so while the gypsies were trying to marry me off you were flirting with one?" Wyatt asks Henry surprised. 

"well i wasn't doing much flirting." Henry admits looking embarrassed. 

"Keep going. This is good shit." Scarlet comments eating popcorn which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. 

"Okay. So the next day he called me." 

Mitchell household, one year ago. 

Henry was in his room the next morning when an unknown number called him. It was in the san Francisco area so he shrugged and answered the phone. 

"Henry Mitchell who's this?" He asks. 

"Expecting another call are you?" The gypsy Ben asks. 

"No i just assumed with the Halliwell Gypsy drama you wouldn't be so eager to call." 

"I try to avoid gypsy drama where possible." He responds. So now what. Henry had never been in this situation before. 

"Anyway i was wondering if you were busy today?" He asked. Henry stopped dead in his tracks. Had he crossed into so alternate dimension where someone as beautiful as Ben would be asking him out?

"Um i don't think so." Henry mumbles in response. 

"do you want to get a milkshake with me or something?" Ben continues on to ask. Henry answered maybe a little too quickly. 

"cool. Do you want me to pick you up?" 

"um no. I'll meet you there." Henry says maybe a bit harshly. "My family doesn't know. About me i mean." Henry admits embarrassed. 

"I'll meet you at the park in an hour is that okay?" 

"That's great." 

"I'll see you later Henry." Once Ben hung up Henry started panicking. He has a date. A date. What? How? Parker! He sent Parker a frantic text which was basically incoherent.  

To Spider-Woman  
Ben dat ehou r helllp!!!!  
  

She got here straight away thanks to her beaming powers. 

"Slow down now speak." She calmed her cousin.

"Ben. The hot gypsy. He called and asked me out. I said yes. Oh god what did i do. I've never been on a date before. Help me!" Henry begs pretty much hyperventilating. 

"okay. First date ever this needs to be  perfect." She heads over to her cousin's closet and pulls out all of his clothes. 

"so casual, but still like you're making an effort but not too much of an effort. Long sleeved green shirt black jeans. It's simple but the jeans make your but look good and if you roll the shirt up it makes it look like you work out." She says throwing the clothes at him. 

"i do work out!" He protests. 

"Really?" 

"what do you think i do all the times I'm not here?" 

"homework. I assume you go to the library." 

"Great. My best friend thinks i'm just a nerd. I've been going to martial arts classes since i was ten and i took up sword fighting as a hobby." 

"okay i believe you. Still get dressed." Parker agrees to shut him up. He gives in and goes into the bathroom. Coming out dressed he did look good. 

"awesome. Now hair." 

Henry was ready in 40 minutes and while he looked perfect he was still panicking. 

"chill. It's just you and Ben hanging out. Like friends with the possibility of making out in the future. Just be yourself." Parker says. "do you want me to beam you there?" 

"No! That is the magical equivalent of having your family drive you. I'll use moms car." 

"Slight issue. What excuse will you use to borrow your mom's car?" 

"Oh. Crap." 

"Let me beam you to around the corner then you can walk in. Ben doesn't need to know." 

"Okay." 

"Aunt Paige, Henry and i are going out. We'll be back later." Parker shouts and grabs Henry's arm. "Okay. Have fun don't do anything i wouldn't do, also don't do anything i would do. You work in the middle area." She says to him once they show up just around the corner. 

"Did you really just quote Spiderman?" 

"Yes. Yes i did. Go." She says and beams away. The mortal teenager takes a deep breath and walks around the corner. Ben was there looking way too amazing to be on a date with Henry. 

"Hi." Henry says awkwardly. 

"hi." Ben smiles nervously.

"um... sorry I'm awkward." Henry admits embarrassed. 

"So am i. I'm actually shaking." Ben laughs. 

"Why?" Henry scoffs. 

"Because... i don't know you're really cute?" Ben laughs embarrassed. Henry was confused. This guy who looks like a god in human form thinks Henry is cute. 

"Wow. That's funny." Henry laughs relaxed slightly. 

"How is that funny?" Ben smiles with him thinking how infectious Henry's smile is. 

"Because you're a ten. And i look like I'm ten." Both boys laugh feeling considerably less nervous knowing how nervous the other is. 

"Milkshake?" 

"Please." They go to this little cafe and Ben orders a strawberry smoothie and Henry get's chocolate. The two talk about school and magic and swap embarrassing tales laughing at each other all the while. 

Scarlet

 

When Scarlet walked into her mother's favorite cafe everything was the same as it alway is. Margy was at the counter working on her book when there was no one to serve. 

"Hey Margy usual please." She asks loudly coming in. 

"Two hot chocolate's with exactly three white marshmallows each and two slices of apple crumble with custard." The older woman answers grabbing the pie. "How you and your mother keep your figures is beyond me?" 

"Magic." Scarlet simply answers and turns around noticing who else was in the cafe. An older couple were glaring at the corner booth where two cute teenage boys were obviously on a date. She rolled her eyes. 

"Hey it's 2025 if you have a problem with it go back to the middle ages." She says to the old people who glare and go back to talking. 

"Margy can i have another slice of crumble?" Scarlet asks and takes one to the boys. "Try the crumble it's fantastic. on me. You two are cute together." She says and goes back to the counter grabbing her order.

Henry

Ben laughs at the loud blonde leaving.

"She was interesting." Henry was blushing furiously and Ben laughs. 

"you are so shy. It's adorable." 

"Well I'm not used to people paying attention to me." Henry responds. Ben shakes his head and starts eating the crumble. 

"wow this is fantastic." Ben comments mouthful. "I don't see why. You're awesome. Quietly awesome but still." He continues and gets custard on his chin. 

"You got custard... there." Henry laughs. 

"Where?" 

"over here." Henry says wiping off the custard with a napkin. When they touch both of them look away embarrassed. "I should go. I don't know how long my cousin will be able to cover for me. 

"Yeah. Um I'm not really supposed to hang out with any Halliwells." Ben responds but neither of them make an effort to move. They were content staying in each others company. Henry's phone goes off ruining the mood. 

Spider-Woman: you need to come home now. 

"now i really need to go." Henry says and stands up from the booth they were at. Ben follows suit and they walk out together. 

"This was the most fun I've had in a while." 

"me too. Would you do it again?" 

"Absolutely... i want to do something. If it's okay with you?" Ben asks leaning in slightly. Henry nods slightly and kisses Ben. It was his first kiss and it was sweet. It wasn't heated or sexual. It was nervous and unsure on both sides but still enjoyable. This time Ben was the one blushing. 

"Bye Henry." 

"Bye Ben." They both part ways and as soon Henry thinks he's out of sight he punches the air in excitement Ben laughs at the dorky mortal. He pulls out his phone and calls Parker. Not knowing that Ben could see and hear him across the park. 

"Park. I have so much to tell you." He says giddily then stops. "What do you mean missing? I don't understand." His cousin Parker beams in front of him and talks quietly so Ben can't hear. Henry starts crying and hugs his cousin then they both beam away. 

Henry ignored Bens call for a month after that until he showed up at Ben's house soaking from rain and crying. 

"I don't know what I'm doing here but i needed to talk to someone." He cried and Ben let him in. Henry got a change of clothes and a coffee and eventually stopped crying.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I know you barely know me i just needed to get out of my house." He says. 

"It's fine. Whats going on." 

"My Mom and Dad were kidnapped the day we went out. We've been looking for them ever since but my sister Kat." Henry started crying again. "My sister was almost killed tonight. Wyatt couldn't heal her and an Elder came down and said we had to stop looking before he saved her. I lost parents my aunts and uncles and i almost lost my sister and theres nothing i can do. I'm useless." Ben holds Henry in his arms and lets the boy cry. 

"Henry you're far from useless. You're smart and in the short time I've known you I've seen you're more extraordinary than any magical creature I've ever met." Henry looks up at the older boy and leans forward to kiss him. It was more passionate than the first one filled with fear and sadness and a million other emotions. As much as Ben wanted to kiss Henry he knew this wasn't right. He lightly pushes the mortal away and holds his face so as to show he wasn't out right rejecting him. 

"Henry. I want to be here for you but you can't block out your emotions. It isn't healthy." He tells the boy who looks ashamed and starts crying again. All his emotions coming to the surface. The two move to the couch and Henry falls asleep on Bens lap. Ben smiles down at the sleeping teenager perfectly happy to stay like this forever. 

On the other side of the city the loud blonde from the cafe was out in the rain searching for her mother. 

Scarlet

"Mom!" Scarlet calls. Her mother just went to take out the trash but Scarlet swore she heard a scream. The trash bag was on the ground and her mother was nowhere in sight. It was dark. The only light coming from dimly lit street lights as the clouds were covering the moon. Scarlet pulls out her lighter. It was an old lighter that was her fathers fathers in the war. It was the only thing she had of the man who died before she was born. Now she was using it to look for her only family. 

 

The light of the flame illuminated her mother unconscious body on the ground. 

"Mom!" She calls grabbing the older woman and dragging her to the porch. She was freezing and her pulse was barely there. Scarlet grabs her phone and calls 911. 

"Hello i need an ambulance. My mother. She's unconsious and barely breathing. She needs a doctor." Scarlet cries. She tells the operater her adress and waits with her mother until the paramedics come. When they do arrive they take scarlets mother into the ambulance. 

"How long has she been like this?" 

"Ten minutes at the most." The ride to the hospital was hectic as the paramedics tried to stabalise her mother. 

"What's your name?" One of them asks. 

"Scarlet Rivers." She says. 

"Scarlet i need you to talk to your mother okay. Try and get through to her."

"Hey Mom. We're missing the movie." Scarlet tries to make light of the situation even though she's crying and scared out of her mind. "I'm scared mom. I can't lose you too. You're all i have." She cries and they arrive to the hospital. The doctors rush her mother away and Scarlet is left in the waiting room.

She fills out the necessary paperwork and sits down playing with her lighter. About an hour after getting there Scarlet feels something in her chest and suddenly the flame grows out of control. With the help of some nurses it's put out and a doctor comes to Scarlet. 

"Is she okay?" The young woman asks already knowing the answer based on the doctors face. 

"No! No i can't! She can't! She's all i have, please. Do something!" Scarlet cries and breaks down on the floor the fire sprinklers in the roof blow and the water rains down on the halway while Scarlet breaks down. 

Halliwell Manor: 

Wyatt felt like he was nothing. He can't save anyone. All of these powers and he can't save his cousin, his parents, anyone. He's a sad excuse for a whitelighter. 

"She'll be fine but you can't keep putting yourselves in danger. If you had the power of three and your destinies than maybe but you're too vulnerable now." The Elder Brodie says.  

"Then give me my destiny." Wyatt responds monotonously. There was no cheer in his eyes or emotion on his face. He looked blank, empty. 

"It isn't that simple." 

"It is. My mother made you get rid of our destinies. I want mine back!" He protests. 

"This isn't just you Wyatt. To reinstate your destiny will reinstate every destiny tied to yours. Good and bad." 

"I don't care! Do it!" 

"Under these circumstances, you're not going to actively search for your parents until you've activated your power of three and proven yourself." 

"Fine." Wyatt states and the Elder orbs away. what did he do? 

Scarlet Rivers Apartment. 

 

Scarlet was sitting alone in her apartment with a beer in her hand. her power had been turned off and her landlord wanted her gone by the end of the month but all Scarlet could do was sit and drink. there was nothing, it was sad a 23 year old woman who was hopeless with out her mother. she heard her neighbours having a party and screamed at them to shut up throwing her bear at the wall. the alcohol seemed to catch fire from nothing and spread. Scarlet tried to put it out but it was spreading to quickly. she felt her pants catch fire but the heat didn't hurt. maybe this is it she thought, maybe this is how i'm supposed to die. she let herself fall to the ground and waited for the flame to take her. a firefighter picked her up and rushed her out of the house.

"no!" Scarlet screamed. "Let it end!" the ambulance tried to fix her wounds but she was fine. her clothes were burnt to a crisp but her skin was left untouched. What? the medic goes to tend to another patient and Scarlet does the only thing she can think of, what she will continue to do for the next twelve months. she runs away. 


	7. The new normal

How Scarlet ended up in a semi normal situation here she didn't know. the rest of the family left a week after and Scarlet was staying in the spare room and it started to become her room, they got her a job working as a waitress at the halliwells restaurant. Now semi normal is because living with a bunch of stranger a month after meeting them was not normal. Actually maybe it was if you went to college. 

The girls took her shopping so she didn't keep stealing Tamara and Parker's clothing and Makeup. when they got home Scar went to put things away she saw the two single beds had been replaced with a queen sized double bed, a full wardrobe, desk and vanity. the room was repainted a grey colour and the bed had a scarlet blanket. they turned the spare room into scarlet's room and she was speechless.

she went down to see Wyatt who had obviously tried to make it seem like it wasn't him, he had showered and changed but he missed a bit of paint on the back of his neck. she did something she didn't expect and hugs the whitelighter. 

"Don't mention it." he says hugging her back and then goes to the kitchen like it was no big deal. maybe for him it wasn't but Scarlet hadn't belonged anywhere for a year and he showed her that she belonged. she didn't mention it again and they all went around as they normally would. 

The new Neighbour was caught sneaking out of Chris's room two weeks after the bedroom incident, good job Chris. Scarlet makes sure to remind herself to high five the middle child for getting the hot chick. all three halliwell sibling had been teaching her control over her Pyrokinesis and trying to unlock the other four elements.  this basically consisted her standing in front of a cup of water trying to will the water to move. Henry came along as well to learn how to be a witch with the only other male witches. that's what henry and her were doing now. They both had plastic cups of water that we had to try and move, him the cup her the water. 

"as fun as staring at cups is i'm bored." Scarlet comments to the 18 year old. 

"i don't get why it isn't working, i know how this magic works, i'm doing everything right." Henry responds he was such a nerd. He'd been studying magic since he could read and thought he knew everything. Scarlet hadn't studied magic a day in her life and just works on pure instinct. 

"Maybe that's your problem, it isn't a math equation it's magic. you need to feel not think." Scarlet suggests and he glares. 

"why isn't yours working then?" he asks her. 

"because she's not thinking at all. Scar you're right. Henry is thinking too much but you're just going with it. you need to think a little. not too much just think about wanting it to move." Wyatt says and i roll my eyes before doing what he says. for a split second the water moves, only like the table was hit but it moved nonetheless. She tries again and focuses, fire came easy to her because she is basically made of fire, it was easy to understand fire, it consumes and destroys until it doesn't have anything left. water heals and helps, it is life yet... it has the power to destroy, people need water to live yet it can so easily kill. while trying to understand the water something shifts inside of Scarlet and as she opens her eyes she sees the water has risen out of the cup. holding out her hands she spreads the water around the room. grinning evily Scarlet throws the water at Wyatt. it throws him across the room so he's soaking wet and probably bruised. shit, at high speeds water is basically solid when you hit it, or it hits you. she runs to the blonde and sits next to him worried.

"Wyatt i'm so sorry, i only meant to get you wet. i forgot it could hurt you." she apologises and helps him stand. 

"It's okay, i'll be fine. you did it though." he says looking at her, his eyes are hazel. Scarlet hadn't really noticed, obviously she knew but it hadn't really clicked. they were pretty, his eyes not brown not green but both. 

"I did It!" Henry shouts pulling Scarlet out of her train of thought. She was suddenly thankful intensly thinking about the colour of someones eyes could only lead to badness. 

"well done, both of you. i think we're all due for a break. come on lunch is on me!" Wyatt says 

"I would but, Ben and i are going on a picnic." Henry says getting his jacket, Scarlet had noticed that he was too well dressed for a magic lesson. 

"look at Bens butt for me." she says as the boy leaves laughing at her. 

"what about you? lunch?" Wyatt asks. 

"i never say no to food." she responds and grabs her leather jacket. Scarlet decides to take him to the café. 

going in nothing has changed. Margy was still there working on her book, the store was empty as it so often was at this time of day. 

"Hey Margy," Scarlet says and she looks up at the two of them. Her eyes widen in realisation. 

"Scarlet? Oh my dear Scarlet." The old woman says and hugs the brunette. She hadn't come in here since her mother died. 

"I'm so sorry, your mother was a good friend to me. Come on anything you like in the house." She says then notices Wyatt's existence. "Who is this handsome fellow? You've never brought a boy in here before. Is this your boyfriend?" Margy asks and Scarlet quickly correscts her. 

"This is Wyatt. He's my social worker. Trying to fix my hot mess of a self after what happened to my mom." She says to the woman who smiles kindly at Wyatt and hugs him. 

"You're a good boy. Go sit down. What would you like." 

"Coffe please black and apple crumble with custard." Scarlet smiles. Margy nods and goes to ask Wyatt. 

"Vanilla latte please. And a danish." Wyatt says. When Margy leaves he turns to Scarlet. 

"explain?" 

"I used to come in here every day. My mom and i were like the gilmore girls. It was sad. I was the girl who brought the apple crumble for Ben and Henry on their date." 

"She was blonde." 

"So am i. I wasn't always like this. Dark and broody. I was a ditzy blonde hippie girl. Hate her by the way. Anyway my mom died i became depressed and mildly suicidal. Discovered my powers decided if i was gonna die I'd do it fighting someone. Bla bla and that's how i became the girl you met. Getting drunk and starting fights." This was the most open Scarlet had ever been with Wyatt. She wasn't pretending. Maybe being in a place that reminded her of when she was happier helped her open up. 

 

"What about now. You aren't the same. Not as reckless and you actually seem to like my family." He says trying to understand the 24 year old. 

"i am. I guess i feel like a part of something, and you all lost you mothers and are moving on. I guess i should too. I mean i love her and i can't really picture how but i will. I am. Besides working with three sets of charmed one can only help." She says

"Why are you telling me?" 

"Because. As much as you irritate me i trust you." She says and Margy comes back with food. They thank her and continue talking. About what to do, about the past. About their hopes and dreams. Scarlet wanted to be a cop which Wyatt found funny and Wyatt truly wanted to be a social worker like his aunt. They left the caffe with a promise to come in regularly and three boxes of 12 doughnuts to take to family dinner that they have every friday. Ben was there as well Scarlet caught the two lovebirds making out in her room. 

"Keep it in your pants boys, there are children in the house." She says loudly to embarras them. Peyton shouts she isn't a child. 

"i was talking about Wyatt!" She responds and hears Wyatts annoyed reply. The two go downstairs and Scarlet shamelessly looks at Bens butt as he passes. 

"Scar!" Henry scolds. She smirks and puts an arm over the little gay. That's how she refers to them in her head. Ben was big gay, Henry little gay and Parker tiny gay. 

"Sorry Henry, I'm starved for entertainment and I've gotten bored of hitting on Chris." She jokes as they enter the dining room and Chris isn't sure whether to be relieved or offended. Scarlet has been here for a month and it's strange how quickly she was fitting into the workings of the Halliwells. Scarlet notices there's one to many plates at the table. 

"Hey Wyatt there's only eleven of us?" She comments. 

"What? Oh Billie's back in town." He says and everyone but Ben and Scarlet look happy. 

"Who's Billie?" Ben asks. 

"Oh Billie was my moms charge before everyone but Wyatt and Chris were born. She was basically our nanny and best friend all through childhood." Henry explains as the doorbell rings. 

"that'll be her." Chris says and rushes to the door. A blonde woman of about 40 comes in. She was stunning. Like really stunning. 

"Ben, Scar. This is Billie. Billie this is Henry's boyfriend Ben and Wyatts charge Scarlet." Chris introduces the two non Halliwells to the blonde. 

"Nice to meet you." Ben says charmingly. 

"Boyfriend? Henry i didn't realise you.." Billie says and Parker smiles. 

"No one did. Except me. Oh I'm gay as well!" She adds and Scarlet laughs at the middle child. 

"and Scarlet..." Billie asks shaking her hand. 

"Um Rivers legally but Solace magically." The other blue eyed witch says. 

"Solace? I though they were all killed?" 

"Yeah. Demons missed one." I reply to the woman. 

"So let's eat I'm starved." Wyatt says breaking the awkwardness. Chris had made a sunday pork roast and it was amazing. The boy could definitely cook. 

"Seriously Chris, i would suggest you cook to get girls but it seems you're having no issue. How long have you been seeing Bianca?" Scarlet asks teasing Chris. 

"shut up. We've gone out a few times is all." 

"And stayed in." Wyatt joins in his charges teasing. 

"Who's Bianca?" Billie asks. 

"She moved in next door. I've been helping her settle in." Chris answers. 

"By breaking in her bed." Scarlet laughs. 

"I think you should save this for when there aren't children present." Billie says. 

"Peytons fine she's seen Deadpool like three times since I've been here" Scar responds taking another bite of her potato. Melinda laughs and Billie looks offended. 

"Scarlet doesn't mean to be rude. She just comes off that way. She doesn't understand politeness and etiquette." Wyatt excuses scarlet's behavior. 

"No i understand i just don't care." She responds and Tamara chokes on her water.

"Scarlet can i talk to you for a minute?" Wyatt asks and pulls her away from the table. "what are you doing? Why are you being a bitch to Billie." 

" Her skin is suspiciously flawless and i hate her so much." She responds and Wyatt looks exasperated 

"What does that even mean?" 

"I don't know. She's the closest thing this mess of a family has to a parent i need to impress and I'm not dealing well. It's the whole fight or flight thing." She explains being weirdly honest before storming back to the table. Wyatt follows behind. 

"So Scarlet. What do you do?" Billie asks trying to be polite.

"I look badass, drink a lot and set things on fire." She answers and P.J struggles to hold in her laughter. 

"Scar works with us at Charmed." Chris says grinning he doesn't understand Scarlet was fighting the urge to leave, he just thought she was being her usual aggressive self. 

"Yeah. They pay me with a place to live and magic lessons." Scarlet comments. 

"what about school?" Billie tries. Henry  almost feels bad for laughing but the two of them are just too similar.  

"Um. I dropped out of the police academy a year ago after my mom died." She answers honestly without any spite in her voice, that's one thing she won't joke about. "anyway as fun as this is i'm going out tonight, going a bit stir crazy. i'll see you guys later"Scarlet avoids this feeling and basically runs out the door. Wyatt wants to run after her but Chris stops him. 

"She's got her own issues to deal with." Maybe he does understand. Wyatt just wishes he could. 

Scarlet went to a bar and made out with some blonde guy who she found herself imagining was Wyatt in her drunken state. Oh fuck no. She was not dealing with having feelings for the idiot whitelighter. She would rather stab herself with a rusty butter knife.


	8. the world still turns

Bianca

Waiting for orders was the worst part. Bianca had been told to move in next door to the Halliwells get close to at least one of them and then await further instruction. So here she was. Moved in, close with the second born and awaiting instructions. Her mother had never agreed with her methods of gaining her victims trust. Of course just because her mother couldn't get some dude to wear a condom Bianca was supposed to refrain from using her most valuable assets. As if.

When Lynn shimmers in front of her Bianca stands straighter.

"Mother." She addresses and the blonde smiles with a false warmth.

"Bianca, have you been successful?"

"I've met with the two eldest, the second Chris is... well let's just say he likes me. There was a girl there i don't recognize, a witch, probably Wyatt's charge." The younger Phoenix states.

"very good, you need to look into the girl, she could pose an inconvenience. As for your orders. Keep the boy close but be careful, if you see an opportunity take it. We only need to kill at least one out of the two trio's but keep them separated. We have no idea whether or not they've activated the power of three." She orders and Bianca nods. "What are you wearing by the way?"

"I have a date with a Halliwell, i need to be looking pure at heart

"I have a date with a Halliwell, i need to be looking pure at heart." She grins and does a little twirl.

"Be careful. You don't want to end up like Balthazar."

"Please, he's good in bed but he isn't that good. I won't make the same mistake." Bianca promises as the doorbell rings. "Gotta go, see you later mother."

Bianca opens the door to see Chris grinning, a bouquet of flowers on hand. She matches his expression and kisses him. Maybe this act is getting a little too easy.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready for our picnic?"

Parker.

The mail came and Parker forgot she even applied for Woodcreek girls until she got the letter. A big letter. She opens it and see's the words congratulations. She got in. Woodcreek Girls institute was the best private school in the San Francisco area. She had applied with the help of her mother the week she went missing for the next year. But she got in.

"P.J!" She calls out for her sister.

"What's up?" The 19 year old asks. Parker hands her the letter and P.J takes a second to process.

"You got in. That's amazing Park!" She says excitedly hugging her sister.

"i can't go though." Parker realizes.

"Don't be stupid. Of course you can go. You have to go." P.J says.

"P.J it's a boarding school. I have to live there. The power of three can't seperate so early on its dangerous."

"Don't be dramatic, it doesn't suit you. There's three sets of charmed ones. You don't have to be with us every hour of the day. If we need you you can Beam over. You are not giving up this opportunity." P.J replies ever the optimist. Parker tries to fight her on it but is silenced. "You are going and that is final."

Chris and Bianca

She really is amazing. The most beautiful woman Chris had ever met and she was his girlfriend. He took her here on their first ever date. It was their spot. A park in the middle of San Francisco otherwise surrounded by buildings and traffic. An oasis of nature.

"Bianca. So my family owns this restaurant, it's called Charmed and my aunt is in town and we were going out for a nice dinner. My cousin Henry is bringing his boyfriend and Scarlet is coming i was wondering if you wanted to come. I completely understand if you don't."

"Of course I'll come. What's the dress code?" She answers smiling. Chris grins and kisses her. She's a goddess, there's no other explanation.

"Semi formal, and my family has this whole black and white thing." He says and she laughs.

"Black and White? I can manage that. This place is beautiful. Can we come here more often?" She says lying down. He lies down next to her and she lies her head on his chest.

"whenever you want." He whispers kissing her hair. She feels something in her chest that she can't place. Ignoring it she focuses on her act.

"Do you think they'll like me? Your family, i mean I'm a bit older than you and well people do say I'm a bit slutty." She pretends to be insecure sitting up to look down at him. He's so pretty, boys aren't meant to be called pretty but it fits so well. He's just pretty, his blue eyes that sometimes look green are so vibrant. He was the perfect mix of pretty and sexy.

"They'll adore you. Anyone with a brain would." He says lovingly kissing her cheek. A part of her was screaming her mother's warning. That was the part of her that laughs when she takes a life and believes that if something is bothering her she should destroy it. Despite what her mother says she tends to ignore that part. Instead she leans in and kisses the whitelighter-witch. This act is getting way too easy.

Wyatt

So this family dinner at Charmed was quickly becoming a dinner to introduce Billy to the significant others. Chris was bringing Bianca and Henry was bringing Ben. When Chris told us Bianca was coming Scarlet swore.

"so, you know how i greeted Bianca when she first came over? Well she asked if i lived here and i said no because at the time i thought i was only here temporarily. So to explain why i was here all the time i panicked and said i was Wyatts girlfriend." She says and Mel and Chris start laughing.

"Why? You hate Wyatt." Chris asks.

"No i don't, well i kinda do but it was the first thing i could think of and i had the feeling Chris would not appreciate it if i ruined his chances with the hot chick." she comments and Chris laughs. 

"What if i wanted to ask her out?" 

"1st i don't care, 2nd as if you could get someone as hot as Bianca and 3rd you said she wasn't your type." she says and wyatt let a laugh slip out. 

"you know what fine, i guess it logically makes sense. you do know this means you need to at least pretend you like me." he reminds her. 

"i am a phenomenal actress." She responds and wraps her arms around my neck looking at me like she want's to tear my clothes off,"come on babe, i need to go get myself a dress for your fancy ass restaurant and you are my money." Wyatt is so very confused. Chris gives him a thumbs up and he can tell this is going to go horribly wrong. 

Billie 

Scarlet was trouble, after everything the sisters did to keep Wyatt on track this girl could so easily push him over the edge. especially since he seems to have feelings for her. she was also, disrespectful, a smartass and rude. getting ready for dinner in her hotel room Billie looks over her dress sighing. She wasn't old. not really she just turned thirty nine and didn't look any older than thirty five but she wasn't nineteen anymore. she wasn't about to run around in skintight miniskirts no bra and crop tops. not like the girls. Kat, Tammy, P.J, and Melinda were just as modest as their mothers were in their youth. 

Billie was the closest thing these kids had to an adult left in this family and so they were bringing their boyfriends and girlfriends to meet her

Billie was the closest thing these kids had to an adult left in this family and so they were bringing their boyfriends and girlfriends to meet her. she is the first one to arrive at Charmed and she goes to the biggest table they had reserved. 13 seats. there should be more. There was always 15 seats when Billie came to visit. The kids, the sisters and Henry and Leo. Once a year Coop but it was just her now. She was all they had.

Melinda runs in and hugs her. She looked all grown up in a skintight white dress with a cutout back. She looked like her mother.

"Mel you look beautiful

"Mel you look beautiful." She says as Wyatt and Scarlet come in. Wyatt and Chris as always thought semi formal meant jeans and a dress shirt but the two were so handsome no one ever minded. Billie remembered when she first met them. Well grown up them, she was 19 and desperate for the sisters forgiveness after she figured out her sister was evil. There were these two attractive men in the house and when she found out it was little baby Wyatt and Chris she felt so guilty.

Scarlet didn't look demonic like she did when the two first met

 

Scarlet didn't look demonic like she did when the two first met. She was still dressed in all black and had too much eye makeup but she didn't look like a demon.

"Hey Billie

"Hey Billie. So Chris's girlfriend Bianca doesn't know about magic and all that so we have to keep the secret tonight." Wyatt informs the oldest witch who nods in understanding.

"Oh and the best bit. Because Scarlet didn't think before she spoke she told Bianca she was Wyatts girlfriend not knowing how to explain why she was living with us." Melinda laughs.

"so yeah. We have to pretend to be dating." Wyatt says not looking to upset. Oh no he's crushing on her.

"Chris will be here in a second. Him and Bianca were making out in the car. We left them there." Scarlet says. As if on cue Chris comes in with a beautiful Latino girl holding his hand behind him. She was wearing a white cutout skin tight dress not too different from Melinda's but because of the size of her curves it clung to her body like she was wearing nothing. No wonder Chris couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Aunt Billie. This is my girlfriend Bianca." Chris introduces the girl who shakes Her hand smiling. She had a mark on her wrist that was familiar to Billie.

"Hello Bianca. Is that a birthmark?"

"What? Oh no. A tattoo. I had an obsession with magic in college and found this old book on demons and witches thought the symbol was cool." She says and Scarlet holds in a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you." She say kindly. The six of them sit down at the table and talk. Bianca was a history and mythology major and taught a self defense class back in Phoenix which she's hoping to start back up here. 

When P.J, Parker and Peyton arrive they grin and hug everyone. Peyton went straight to Scarlet which worried Billie. Peyton was too trusting. They all were. Peyton had on a white dress that used to belong to her aunt Paige and sandals that had a tiny heel. she wanted to look older but she was always going to be the baby.  
P.J came to me first dressed in a long sleeved white mini dress. She was the oldest girl in the family and you could tell. She always tried to look older so people would respect her as much as they did Wyatt and Chris. Parker wasn't one to dress up. She liked to be practical and super tight dresses just weren't. She wore a flowy white dress, silver vans and a black jumper because the dress was probably either low cut or strapless.

She wore a flowy white dress, silver vans and a black jumper because the dress was probably either low cut or strapless

"No dates?" She asks the three of them.

"No, we've decided helping our cousins find love is more important than doing it for ourselves." P.J says trying to make it seem she was single on purpose.

"That and we never leave the house anymore." Peyton adds making Bianca laugh.

"Neither do i. some dude just showed up at my door." She jokes to the youngest halliwell. Chris blushes.

"Henry's here." Parker says receiving a text from said cousin. The twins come in linking arms and wearing white mini dresses. Tammys was collared with a black belt and black heels while kats had decoration on the top half and she wore hot pink heels.They were followed closely behind by henry in an actual suit unlike his cousins and his boyfriend Ben who looked stunning.Billie knew he was very attractive she knew that when they met last night. He was also impeccably dressed and so as to not be mistaken for a straight person he wore a black vest over his dress shirt. He was very old fashioned looking.

 

Billie smiles at the two of them. They'd been together the longest and it was obvious. Hand in hand, the way they stared at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. The two boys were in love. Even if they hadn't said it yet. They all order and start conversation.

"I'm Ben, you must be Bianca. I've heard a lot about you." Ben introduces himself to Bianca who he was seated next to. Billie was in between Wyatt and Melinda. It was a very long table with seven seats on each side. P.J was next to Melinda with a spare seat beside her. Scarlet was next to Wyatt and Peyton was next to Scarlet. On the other side kat and Tammy were sat together at the end with chris next to Kat. Bianca was next to Chris with ben on her left who was sat next to Henry who was talking to Parker.

(Did you follow that?)

"I wish i could say the same but Chris isn't a big talker. He just lets me ramble on until i embarrass myself." She replies smiling.

"Yeah that's definitely it." Scarlet adds sarcastically.

"Scar can you not be vulgar for one night?" Wyatt asks laughing at her.

"No. It's not possible. I say what i think and regret it later." She replies taking a bite of her entrée. 

"You guys are too cute. How did you meet?" Bianca asks them and Billie cocks an eyebrow how far did they think this through.

"I work here. I do dishes and waitress sometimes. I started flirting with the boss to get a raise. Which i still haven't got by the way." She lies smoothly poking Wyatt in the arm.

"I pay for everything anyway, and you live with us free of rent. You don't need a raise." He responds laughing. Okay this is way too convincing.

"See you guys didn't have to go far to get dates. It's not fair I'll be eternally single I'm sure of it." P.J jokingly complains.

"With your body? It's unlikely. Come out clubbing with me one day i can get you through security." Scarlet promises and Ben laughs.

"I don't think P.J needs the help." Billie says coldly.

"So we have news." P.J changes the subject. "Parker got into Woodcreek girls." 

"congratulations Park." Henry says happily hugging his best friend. everyone congratulated her

"What's Woodcreek Girls?" Bianca asks Chris. 

"it's the best girls school in the state." he replies.

"But that's a boarding school. Are you moving out?" Billie asks concerned about the power of three being separated so soon.

"Well yeah but it's not far and I'm only a call away. P.J's letting me take Moms car." P.J adds remembering the mortal girl at the table.

"When are you leaving?" Kat asks her.

"Um the start of the school year. Hey Henry since you're out does that mean i don't have to go to your prom with you?" She changes the topic. hating it when the spotlight being on her.

"I don't know I'm going to prom." He responds awkwardly.

"can we go? I was homeschooled so i never went to a prom." Ben asks and Henry looks shocked. 

"Are you sure? I mean the kids at my school aren't the friendliest of people." Henry comments and Ben hugs him.

"We can handle them." He promises.

"Plus you've got a sexy older boyfriend now. The girls will be too jealous to remember to bully you." Scarlet comments "why are all the hot ones gay?" She adds to Petton who giggles. Wyatt pretends to be offended and she kisses his cheek. "I'm just teasing babe." Wyatt blushes. she really is a good actor he almost believed it

Bianca

They were all lovely and it was pissing Bianca off. Kat and Tamara were so fun. Always teasing each other and the back and forth between the two polar opposites was hilarious. Peyton was adorable and a kid! P.J was the kind of girl Bianca would be friends with sexy and confident and always knows how to gain attention in a room. Parker and Henry were so sarcastic and cynical and Bianca loved it. Wyatt was happy and bubbly and Scarlet was hilarious. For the first time in her life Bianca isn't sure she'll be able to complete her job. And she's terrified. Bianca had never failed in her life. She was the perfect phoenix. Except she wasn't. The first time she killed she threw up and cried for a week. Every night the faces of people she killed or hurt would plague her dreams. She was never the perfect bounty hunter. But she was good at acting like it. Despite the girly outfits and fake innocence Bianca felt this act was more true to the real her than she had ever felt. And it scared her. She could see herself with these people more often and she wanted to be the girl Chris thinks she is.

But she isn't. She has to do it soon before it's too late. Wyatt was too powerful and Melinda wasn't trusting so it would have to be Chris. Parker had no active powers so she was the obvious choice. She'd need to get the two of them alone and she needed to do it soon. She decided she was going to start tonight. After she tired him out Bianca was going to take Chris's powers.


	9. The ugly truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca shows her true nature, Henry and Ben go to Prom and the big bad is revealed.

Bianca 

Chris was kissing her neck and she tries so hard to think about what she needs to do and not the feeling of him on top of her, his hands touching her in all the ways she wants him to. she can't. she can't feel like this, every time he looks at her she forgets why she's here, why she spoke to him in the first place. 

"you're so beautiful." he whispers and she flips them over. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere." she smiles and proceeds to kiss him passionately. her white dress was on the floor along with his pants and dress shirt. she wanted so badly to believe she could be here for real. That she wasn't really evil. 

"Bianca. I love you." He says seriously breaking her heart with the look in his eyes. Yet her heart also fluttered as he said it. That's what this feeling was. She knew it. But she couldn't, she was a Phoenix, and Phoenix don't fall in love, especially not with thier bounties. She pannicked and left the room grabbing a dress from her wardrobe quickly and running from the room with Chris calling her name. 

She shimmers to the underworld and kills an idiot warlock that tried to speak to her. Oh god. The simple reaction of murdering the warlock that annoyed her disgusted her. How can someone as pure and good as Chris be in love with her. A filthy evil witch. She tries to get rid of the mark on her arm that defines who she is. Disgusting birthmark. She breaks down and does the only thing she can think of she goes to her mother.

Henry: 7pm the next day

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's stupid really." He tries to convince Ben to not go to his prom. It's not that he didn't want to show off Ben. He was perfect but there was still three weeks of school left and he'd been bullied for being rumoured to be gay since he was in middle school. 

"Henry. You can move things with your mind. You are a part of the most powerful family of witches in existence. Are you really afraid of a few high school bullies?" 

"it sounds so logical when you say it. Fine but if anyone makes any sort of homophobic remark i will be the first ever nerd to be kicked out of the prom." Henry says making Ben laugh. 

"Lets go." 

 

Going into the gym there was at least half of the student body staring at them. The school was a great private school but there hadn't been an openly gay student there ever. Henry's freshman crush Will came over to them with his girlfriend Rachel. 

"Henry. Going stag? Who's your friend?" Rachel asks checking Ben out. She was dating Will but that didn't stop her flirting with anyone she found attractive. 

"This is Ben Draper. My boyfriend." He says looking directly at her. She looks shocked. 

"Good for you Henry. I'm glad you have someone." Will smiles. He was the only person in the school who had ever been nice to Henry. 

"Thanks Will." He smiles as Will and Rachel go to socialize. 

"that wasn't so bad was it?" Ben whispers in Henry's ear. 

"Well Will is the only good person in the whole fucking school. Half the people here wish Trump was still president." He responds and Ben shudders. 

"Well. I do believe the point of these things is to dance so shall we." Ben changes the subject and takes Henry to the dance floor. Maybe prom isn't so bad Henry thinks as they slow dance. 

Scarlet

"She still hasn't come back?" Parker asks Chris. He dropped the L bomb on Bianca and she freaked. Wyatt was out looking for her after Chris came home panicked.  Parker was bored and annoyed at Mel and P.J who were talking about makeup and boys at her place so she came over to hang with Chris and Wyatt while Henry was at prom. 

"Just give her time Chris. The girl obviously loved you back she was just shocked." Scarlet hears herself say. What that wasn't sarcastic or mean. She's been around the Halliwells too long. 

"But i can't sense her. Something happened. It was late when she ran out someone could have hurt her." Chris panics. 

"she teaches self defense classes Chris. I would worry more about the person who tried to do something to her." Parker tries to reassure her cousin. As if on cue Bianca comes in dressed in a slutty zip up black minidress that was unzipped halfway to show her grey and black bra. She looked like some of the female demons Scarlet had killed. 

 

"Bianca what are you doing?" Chris asks running to her not noticing her change in appearance. 

"collecting my bounty." She answers as three demon shimmer in behind her and she throws an energy ball at him. It hits him in the shoulder and he staggers backwards. 

"Bianca?" Chris says confused and hurt. Scarlet grabs him and runs. 

"We have to go Romeo!" They run to the attic where the book of shadows is along with all the other witchy stuff. Parker places crystals around the room and makes sure no one can get in. Chris wasn't moving. He was in shock. The girl he's in love with just tried to kill him. Scarlet goes to the book but it doesn't let her touch it. 

"Really? now is not the time to be bitchy at me!" She says and Parker picks it up. 

"What are we looking for?" She asks. 

"her tattoo. I get the feeling it's a birthmark." Scarlet responds. Parker goes through the book and Scarlet goes over to Chris. 

"i fell in love with a demon. How could i be so stupid?" He asks angrilly. 

"Come on lets get your arm looked at." She says trying to be soothing. He takes of his shirt and Scar cleans the wound as best she can with what's in the attic. There was a water bottle and Scarlet used her magic to heat the water with the matches that were up here. 

"You're useful to have around." Parker jokes.

"Did you find anything?" 

"I did. The demons look like lower level, you should be able to kill them with your fire and Chris can crush them." She starts. 

"And Bianca." 

"Well, i haven't seen her mark much but from what i remember and that she said she moved from Phoenix I'm guessing she's a Phoenix." Parker says putting the book on the ground near us. 

"Descended from the witch trials with vengence in their hearts,the Phoenix are a family of assasin witches who are very elite very powerful and are born with distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. They have no alliegence other than their own vengence and they will seek out and kill any bounty they are hired to hunt down." Scarlet reads. 

"So she's after us?" Parker states the obvious. 

"destroy the power of three. She probably doesn't know it's been activated. If you kill one of you from each set of three the power of three is destroyed. She doesn't know about Henry and the two of you are the weakest link. You don't have any active powers and Chris will hesitate because of his feelings for her. She's clever." Scar says to Parker. 

"How do i kill her?" Chris asks angry. 

"Chris are you sure? You don't have to do this." Parker says. He ignores her and grabs the book of shadows. 

"There's a vanquishing potion but we dont have all the ingrediants in here. We need mustard seed. It's in the kitchen." Chris says coldly. 

"Chris. This says she's not evil. You can get through to her." Parker says. 

"No way. Look that's all very positive but I'm not dying because of your stupid penis." Scarlet says. 

"Oh my god. That is quite literally the worst thing anyone has ever said." Parker says laughing despite the situation. 

"But she's right. I got us into this mess." Chris says and goes to the door. 

"No way. 1. You are in no state to fight right now. 2. No offense but I'm stronger than you. And 3. The two of you are the ones they want. You sit down I'm going." Scarlet says. She takes note of the change in her. Two months ago she was in it for herself and would never have helped anyone unless she was getting something out of it. Now here she was. The Halliwells had dragged her kicking and screaming into caring about people. Wyatt had done it. Maybe Parker was right. Maybe Chris could get through to Bianca...

"I'll be right back." She promises and leaves the safety of the cristals. It was quiet. Too quiet obviously they meant to jump her. 

"come on Bianca. Come and get me you slut!" She yells. Bianca shimmers in front of her.

"i don't want to hurt you Scarlet. I have no choice. Either i kill two of them or Lilith kills all of them." She says to me quietly. 

"They can handle it. Come on Bianca. I know you don't want this. It's Chris. You can't kill Chris. 

"I have to. This is who i am. I will not choose some boy over my family." She states and Scarlet senses something coming at her from behind. Fuck no lighter. Out of the corner of her eye she see's a flower vase. Water. She sends a shit ton of water at the demon knocking him over and runs to the kitchen. Yes stove lighter. Clicking it on she starts playing with the fire as the demon runs at her. 

"God you're stupid." She states as she vanquishes him with the flames. Mustard seed... where is the mustard seed. There!" Another demon throws a fire ball at her. 

"Really?" She asks throwing it back. So stupid.  running back to the attic Scarlet basically throws the ingrediant at Chris. 

"Are you okay?" Parker asks. 

"I'm fine. Chris you have to talk to her. There's a chance for her. She thinks she's protecting the rest of the family." Scar says out of breath. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Make the potion and take it with you but she said if she didn't destroy the power of three someone called Lilith would kill all of you. She thinks in a twisted way that she's saving the others by killing you." She responds. "Chris i think she does love you but she's been backed into a corner." 

"How can i trust that? Aunt Phoebe trusted Cole was good and he became the source of all evil."

"Cole was half Demon Chris. Bianca's just a witch." Parker says and Chris fills a vial with vanquishing potion. Scarlet runs out and tries to draw out the last demon. 

"Big fat and Stupid where are you?" She calls out as the two Halliwells split up to find Bianca. Each armed with a vanquishing potion and Parker a stun potion. 

"Come on Bianca. We need to talk!" Chris yells pain evident in his voice. A demon sneaks up behind Scarlet and stabs her from behind. Fuck! The lighter was taken from her hand and there was no water around. Except. The human body is over seventy percent water. Scarlet closes her eyes and pictures it. The demon yells in pain before blowing up guts going everywhere. Wyatt will not be happy. With blood all over her Scarlet runs to find Parker and Chris. 

"Bianca. Please. I know you. maybe not the way i thought i did but i know this isn't you." Chris pleads in the distance and Scarlet slows down.

"Chris you have no idea how much i wish that was true. I want so badly to be the girl you think i am. One that you can love." She cries in responce. 

"You are. I don't love you because you wore florals and acted like a good girl. I knew that was fake from the start. I saw the real you straight away. I saw someone willing to do whatever it takes to help the ones she cares about. A girl who was more scared to feel than of a million muggers. I love you Bianca. Every part of you. Please we can fight whats coming together." He says as Scarlet gets to where they are he's close to her now and they're both crying. She steps back and shimmers away. 

"I love you Chris."


	10. Big bad

Bianca. 

She simmered back to the underworld but this time she was at Liliths castle. Yes there is a castle in the underworld. Lilith was said to be the first demon by some. Others called her the mother of demons. Bianca called her a bitch. When she went crying to her mother she expected to be punished. But she was brought to Lilith who gave her an ultimatum. Destroy two Halliwells or she will destroy all Halliwells. She said she needed to destroy her weakness so she made sure only Chris and Parker were in the manor. Lilith hadn't known about Scarlet and Bianca didn't tell her. When Bianca went to prepare herself mentaly for what she had to do when her mother grabbed her arm. 

"If you don't kill him i will. And it won't be quick." She threatens and Bianca nods.

Now here she was. Back at the castle going to suffer a painful death when she tells Lilith that she failed. 

"Bianca." The demon queen smiled sickly. Her eyes black. The body she had possesed was young and beautiful maybe 20 but the eyes were all Lilith. 

"Are they dead?" Her mother asks. 

"No." 

"So you failed and yet you return alive?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because. I needed to give something to my mother before i die." She says. 

"Go on then. Say your goodbyes." Lilith says bored. Bianca opens the hand she had closed holding the Phoenix vanquishing potion Chris gave her. 

"Goodbye mother." She says and throws it before shimmering away. 

Henry.   
They were making out behind the bleachers. This was the best night ever. Ben moned out Henry's name and he felt his heart explode in his chest. Of course his phone ruined the moment. Since it was Parkers ringtone he knew it was important. She wouldn't interrupt anything unless there was no other choice. 

"It's Parker." He smiles and answers the phone. 

"Hey Park I'm a bit busy." He says. 

"Sorry but your date needs to be cut short. Chris's girlfriend tried to kill us." Scarlet says on the phone. 

"Scarlet? What do you mean." 

"Parker's beaming over to get you. I'm just checking you aren't naked. Are you naked?" 

"No. Unfortunately." Henry responds and is greeted by the pink glow of Parker beaming in. 

"Hey Ben, Henry Bianca's an evil witch who may or may not want to kill us and we can't find Wyatt." Parker says. 

"I go out for one night and everything goes to hell." He sighs and kisses Ben goodbye. 

"Can i come. I might be able to help. No offence Park but my visions are a little bit more reliable than yours." Ben says and takes Henry's hand before they all beam to the manor. 

"Henry! Hey Ben. Who's Lilith?" Scarlet asks without giving them a second glance. She was reading a book from magic school on demons. P.J was looking in the book of shadows. Kat and Tamara were scrying for something. Probably Wyatt and Peyton was looking in some more books from magic school. 

"A myth. Like the boogeyman of demons." Henry answers. 

"well apparently, Bianca was ordered to either kill Chris and Parker or this Lilith would kill all of you. She couldn't do it so we need to figure out how to fight this Lilith person. Oh and Wyatts missing." Scarlet says. Just as she says this Wyatt materializes in the sunroom. 

"You'll never guess where i just was!" He says happily. 

"my girlfriend tried to kill me." Chris answers not in the mood for Wyatts positivity. 

"Oh god Chris are you okay." 

"He's fine. She was too in love with him to follow through, it's very romantic. But we still have the mother of all demons to deal with." Scarlet says putting a book on the coffee table. 

Lilith.   
Not much is known about the demon named Lilith. She is called the mother of all Demons or the first Demon. She was the one to scar The sources face and no one knows what she really looks like as she posseses a new body whenever she is bored. She is unkillable.

"Sounds like fun. So we're screwed." P.J says finding the page in the book of shadows about Lilith. It basically said the same thing except there was a warren witch who went up against her in 1893 and her entire family was eviserated destroying that line of Warrens. There was a half sister No one knew about that continued the line. 

"I don't want to be eviserated." Peyton says and Scarlet hugs the girl. 

"We'll be fine. You've got Wyatt. The most powerful person ever. Me and I'm pretty awesome if i do say so myself. And three sets of the power of three. We'll kick Liliths ass back to hell and go get milkshakes." Scarlet promises soothingly. Wyatt was staring at her with a smile on his face. "Anyway. Where the hell were you Wyatt. I need you to heal me i got stabbed." 

"Really Scar? You should have opened with that." He sighs and goes to sit behind her healing her back. "I went back in time." He answers our question and Scarlet jumps up excited hurting her not yet healed back more. 

"We can time travel?" She asks. 

"Yes but it's dangerous. A version of me went back in time to stop Wyatt becoming evil." Chris says. "Wyatt you suck at time travel we know this. Why and when did you go?" 

"it wasn't my choice. I was looking for your girlfriend when i was suddenly in the manor with mom and aunt paige in front of me." he says and everyone stops to pay attention. 

"You saw our moms?" Mel asks. 

"Yeah all three of them. Little me was talking to my imaginary friend who was actually a demon trying to turn me evil. i was about three and adorable. Oh and i turned evil for a bit which was less fun. I saw you to Chris. You were tiny!" Wyatts was excited. 

"Wyatt slow down. Tell them everything slowly. It's their parents as well." Scarlet says seriously and Wyatt takes a breath and nods. He tells the story from the start and they all start tearing up. 

"Well. Back to our current emergency. Does anyone have any ideas?" Henry says after a moment of silence. 

" Parker and i can put together our visions and get something else to go on." Ben says. They go to the book of shadows and hold eachothers hand using the other to touch the page on Lilith. 

Parker  
She was in the manor. But it was dark and set up like a museum. This wasn't like her normal premonitions. 

"relax Parker. This is what my visions are like. What's with the manor?" Ben says. Wait she can see him. Before she can answer a tour guide comes in talking about the charmed ones. 

"In this very house the charmed ones vanquished hundreds of demons before they were finally vanquished by Lilith. She was mortally wounded in the battle and eventually died as a result of a wound by the youngest son Christopher. Now let's go to the kitchen where many of the sisters classic potions were made."  Parker see's Chris and Bianca in the crowd looking pained. 

"Chris!" Parker tries to say but he doesn't respod. 

"he can't hear you. This is an alternate version of reality. This is where Wyatt is evil." 

They're taken out of the vision to see everyone staring. 

"She can be killed. But the person who knows how to do it doesn't exist anymore." Parker says. 

"What do you mean?" Chris asks. 

"You're the one to kill her Chris. But in an alternate timeline. One where Wyatt is evil and none of us exist. Though you and Bianca are together oddly enough." She continues still wierded out. 

"Great so that helps how?" Tamara asks annoyed.

"Wait. So i was going through history books on the charmed ones and i saw a mention of a past life spell and a spell to fill in memory blanks Surely you could put them together to remeber an different timeline." Scarlet suggests. 

"Scarlet. I could kiss you."Wyatt states happily. 

"I'll pass. But if anyone else wants to I'm not opposed." She responds actually thrilled that she was helpful in ways other than setting things on fire. Wyatt opens the book of shadows to the past life spell. 

"Wait. I don't want to remember this. The dark future is horrible. Mom dies. Dad hates me you're evil. I don't want to know this. It isn't like hearing about it Wyatt. I'll need to live it."  Chris says upset. 

"I'm. Sorry Chris. You're right. You shouldn't have to do this. It's your choice." Wyatt says but he obviously wanted this. "I can do it." He decides and Chris stops him. 

"No! This version of you is Evil Wyatt. You'll be going into his head. It could change you." Chris states. 

"If this Lilith killed our parents in the other timeline we have no chance. They had years of experience and they knew exactly what they were doing. Kat, Tammy and Henry only recently got their powers. Peyton is a kid and we have no idea what we're doing! I don't see another choice." Wyatt simply answers. 

"fine I'll do it. Write the damn spell. You can't go." Chris gives in and Wyatt hides a smile. Scarlet noticed anyway. Kat and Tamara work on the spell because they're the best at it. Not having powers their whole lives they were obsessed with the science behind spells. 

"So good idea Scarlet but it was better to write a new spell." Kat says. 

"We have it written down. Whenever you're ready Chris."  Tammy hands Chris the page as he sits down. 

"We'll be right here when you're back." Melinda promises. 

"A time once real that magic changed.   
A Memory made unseen  
To Save my family unknown pain  
Let me see what could have been" Chris chants and falls back unconscious.


	11. Time warped

Chris 

Everything happened all at once. Yet nothing was actually happening. Just memory's racing through his mind. Memory's he'd rather not have. His dad was nowhere to be found not because he was in danger he just didn't care. Wyatt was cruel and malicious he would bully Chris and the other kids at school. Melinda wasn't here neither was P.J, Parker, Peyton, the twins or Henry. He saw a woman with black eyes kill his mother and aunts and in a fit of rage he fought her Wyatt didn't help he just left Chris. A fourteen year old kid. He screamed and sent things flying at her. Among them was Wyatts sword Excalibur. It plunged itself into her chest and she laughed. 

"This isn't my life your ending boy. Just the girl I'm wearing. I'll see you again." She says a sick grin on her face as a black smoke pours out of her mouth. He screams and runs to the only real family he has left. 

"grandpa!" He cries into the sick old mans arms. This isn't what Chris wanted. He's supposed to find out how he killed Lilith not that he killed an innocent woman. He wants it to stop but it doesn't. He sees Wyatt torture and kill. He meets Bianca when he tried to Kill Wyatt and she talks him out of it. Then he was casting a spell to go back in time. He breaks his parents apart and kills innocent Valkaries no. He lies and cheats and his family hates him. Yet he doesn't show anything how is he so cold? Then Phoebe finds out, then Paige and his mom. Last his father and he tries to kill him. All the pain and suffering. He was completely broken and then he died. He wakes up screaming at home. His home and hugs Melinda next to him. An entire life in his head that isn't really his, yet it is. 

"Chris you're okay. You're home." Peyton says hugging her cousin. Tears were rolling down his face and he feels things that he has no right to feel. Hatred for his brother. A sadness. He's torn and they were looking at him so expectantly. 

"I didn't kill her. She let the world believe she was dead. But i didn't kill her." He says and storms out of the room. "Fuck" he screams and throws his furniture around the room. He orbs out not knowing where he's going just knowing he didn't want to be here anymore. He finds himself at the garden that was his and Bianca's spot. Even in the other timeline. Bianca was still there. Until Wyatt kills her. 

"Chris? What are you doing here?" She asks coming out from behind a tree. 

"This is our spot. I needed a place to think." He answers staring at her. She looked like she did in the other world. Dark clothes like demons wear but it's Bianca. No matter what world she chooses him and he chooses her. He runs and kisses her. She responds to him straight away and eventually pulls away. 

 

"I tried to kill you!" She says. 

"Not very hard." He laughs and she smiles. 

"you have some serious issues Christopher Halliwell." She laughs. 

"You have no idea." He comments. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Bianca apologises and tears run down her face. 

"I forgive you. But we need your help. You know more about Lilith than anyone else." He responds. 

"she'll be after me. I failed, i killed my mother. She wants my head." 

"There's no one in a better position to protect you than me and my family." 

Wyatt 

"He's gone." Scarlet states. 

"We have to find him." Wyatt responds worried sick about his little brother. 

"Wyatt he just lived through a world where his brother and best friend was evil and did god knows what. You need to give him some space." Kat responds. 

"But it's my fault. I made him do this." Wyatt says weakly. 

"Even more reason to leave him alone." Tamara adds. 

"we're back to square one and Lilith is coming after us. We need to know more. Melinda you know the underworld well. Take Parker and try to find out whatever you can." P.J says

"Can i go? you said i dress like a demon I'd blend better than Melinda. Especially since fire throwing is a very demon power." Scarlet asks. 

"Fine. Be careful."

"maybe i can help." A female voice says. Wyatt turns to see Bianca and summons Excalibur just in case. 

"Wyatt no. She's on our side." Chris begs. 

"Chris. I know she's your girlfriend but she tried to kill you and Parker not 24 hours ago." Mel says and Scarlet laughs. 

"Sorry i just remembered that this is my life now." She responds to the stares she recieved. 

"i think we should give her another chance." Kat says. 

"You feel bad about vanquishing demons that want to kill us." Tammy responds. Peyton walks forward as though she was the oldest most powerful person ever and stares into Bianca's eyes. Bianca's heart was glowing pink under Peytons stare. 

"She can be trusted." Peyton states and walks back. 

"What was that?" Scarlet asks Parker. 

"I've never seen it before. Some Cupids have the ability to look into people's hearts and soals. It's ridiculously rare." P.J answers for Parker. 

"So are we going to the underworld?" Kat asks and everyone stares. 

"First we need to look the part. Everyone coming head to my room!" Scarlet orders and starts setting up her makeup. Since meeting these girls she's wanted to dress them up. Now she finaly gets to. After a while Mel, Kat and Chris come in. 

"What are you doing?" Chris asks. 

"Turning you into goths. Chris you're the easiest." She says and grabs a leather cord necklace. "Okay go to your wardrobe and get a black t-shirt preferably tight fit and dark skinny jeans." Scarlet orders. 

"you know I've gone undercover in the underworld before." He says. 

"yes but i like giving orders. Go." She says and he laughs while leaving. "I also want to look at his butt in skinny jeans." 

 

"Okay next.... Mel!" Scarlet goes easy on the makeup. She gets a maroon singlet that was slightly see through with a lacy bra underneath. She gets a dress she never actually wore because it was too short for her it was possibly the same as the dress Bianca was wearing when she tried to kill us. Thigh high maroon socks and knee high black leather boots. She topped it off with a spider necklace. 

 

"Perfect. Next Kat! This is easy you just need to dress like your sister."

 

"I'm good at this. Go show Bianca while i get dressed." 

 

Scarlet did her hair in a high ponytail leaving out her bangs. Leather miniskirt, slutty stockings and a red and black striped shirt. she grabbed her biggest baddest boots and a black rose choker to top it off. This is so much fun. 

She went out and Wyatt was looking at her wierd. 

"What? I did good right B?" She ignores him and asks the person who actually spent time in the underworld. 

"Pretty good. I would have put some eyeliner on Chris." She suggests. 

"Chris isn't as bubblegum looking as the girls. really he could have dressed himself but i wanted to see him in skinny jeans. But hey I'm a perv." She replies and Chris looks mortified. Melinda pretends to throw up. 

"Shall we go?" Parker asks to get out of this conversation. 

"Wait. I need to talk to Wyatt. In private." Scarlet says and drags the eldest Halliwell away. 

"What?" 

"What happened when you went back in time?" She asks looking into his eyes so she'd know if he was lying. 

"I told you. What is this about." 

"You manipulated Chris into remembering the other world Wyatt. You knew he'd do anything to save you so you made him do it. That isn't you Wyatt." She says and his eyes go cold for a split second. 

"It needed to be done. How would you know it's not me?" 

"Being in his head had more of an effect than you're letting on. Wyatt, I'm not a therapist but i know a little bit about being in the dark parts of your mind. You can talk to me." She offers. 

"I'm fine. You don't know what you're talking about." He responds and walks back to the group.

"Lovers quarrel?" Bianca Jokes and Parker laughs. 

"Link hands with Bianca. It's risky to orb or beam into the underworld, they can sometimes sense it." Chris says and Scarlet does as she's told willingly eager to go to the underwold. 

The underworld wasn't what she was expecting. Yet it was. It was dark and dirty and filled with caves. But she also expected it to be darker? Like there were children. Demon children but children nonetheless. 

"Okay split up into two groups. Chris and i know this place best. So we'll lead." Bianca says and Kat and Melinda instantly go to Chris. Bianca looks hurt but unsurprised. 

"I guess it's you and me B. Let's go find out how to kill the bitch." Scarlet says linking arms with Bianca. 

They seperate and Chris and the girls go to one of Chris's demon contacts. Bianca and Scarlet go to see some of hers. 

"Thankyou. For believing me." Bianca says. 

"I'm all about second chances. But if you take advantage of that kindness i will drown you in your own blood." Scarlet responds. 

"understood. Do you have a thing for Chris?" She asks sounding slightly jealous. Scarlet laughs. 

"Not really. I'm a flirt it's what i do. And Wyatt gets this funny look on his face when i hit on his brother. Also you can't deny he's easy to look at. When i first met him he was wearing nothing but boxers." She responds and Bianca smiles. 

"Does Wyatt have feelings for you?" She asks. 

"Nah. He's in a constant state of done with my existance. I think everytime i open my mouth he wants to bang his head against a wall." Scarlet responds. 

"We're here. Let me do the talking." Bianca stops their girl talk as they show up at yet another cave. Inside were hundred of books. What is this the demon library? 

"Bianca. It's good to see you again." An older woman says. She didn't look obviously demonic.

"Hello Vara. This is Scar, she's helping me to kill the Halliwells. Undercover work." Bianca says. 

"of course. What do you need?" 

"The Halliwells are looking into Lilith i need something on her that appears useful but is inevitably useless." Bianca says and Vara laughs. 

"You could give them everything i have on Lilith and it would still be useless. There's only one way to kill her and it's impossible." She says. 

"what do you mean?" Scarlet asks Bianca gives her a look telling her not to draw attention to herself. 

"I'll get the book." She laughs and summons a black book. Leatherbound and the the paper wasn't paper. It seemed to be some kind of skin. 

"this was the first book written about Lilith and it has the recipe for the one weapon that can kill her. take it to them if you want, it's impossible to make. many have tried but they all inevitably die. here you go. say hello to your mother for me." 

"i will." Bianca promises and they leave quickly.


	12. Impossible recipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith makes her first move.

Lilith 

Vara entered the palace smiling. She bows respectfully and Lilith nods. 

"Your grace, it was just as you said. The deserter came to me. I gave them the book. I'd just like to ask why you wanted to give them that book if it has means to kill you?" It was a fair question. The book was legitimate written by Liliths father after a particularly nasty argument. He intended to give it to the elders but she killed him before they could. But there was more in the book. 

"I dislike getting my hands dirty, i laced the  pages with poison of my own concoction made specifically for the target it will kill her within days." 

"Why bother if it only kills one?"

"Because i have a replacement. Dora!" She calls and the young woman enters the throne room she had olive skin and wavy brown hair. She was undeniably beautiful like her biological mother. The girl bows in front of Lilith. "Pandora. Are you ready to meet your sisters?" 

"Yes mother."

P.J 

P.J was getting seriously tired of waiting. Wyatt and Peyton were playing mario cart, Henry and Tamara were going through some buzzfeed article judging which celebrity man meat was hotter and P.J, P.J was bored. She knows why she wasn't chosen to go to the underworld. With the searching for their mother her Mel and Peyton had made their faces very recognizable. The only demons who had seen Parker were vanquished so she was safe to go down in hopes of getting some sort of premonition and Kat could freeze to get them out of trouble. Scarlet wanted to go and she could pass for a demon easily, Bianca and Chris had connections. It made sense but she didn't like it. 

"Stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Peyton says to her eldest sister not looking up from the game. 

"I'm not nervous I'm restless. I don't respond well to inaction." She replies. 

"which is ironic since you can actually stop time." Wyatt comments after being hit by a blue shell. 

"Thankyou for that insight Wyatt." 

"All good." He responds pushing Peyton over so he could win. 

"I just don't get it. Our moms used to fight a different demon every week. We get barely any." She comments. 

"No you barely get any. The rest of us try to take over where we can because Peyton and Parker are still so young." Henry admits getting bored of checking out celebrity's. "I'm going to call Ben." 

"Really? I'm the eldest girl why do you bench me?" 

"We don't. we bench Peyton and Parker. That just happens to take you out of the mix." Tammy adds. 

"Great thanks. Ugh. I need to blow something up!" She complains as everyone returns. 

"Save it for Lilith." Scarlet suggests placing a big ass book on the table. 

Tamara 

The book was old. That much was obvious. It was also evil, Peyton and Parker wanted nothing to do with it, they could sense it was dark. 

"Come on don't be a pussy. This has a recipe for a weapon that can kill Lilith." Scarlet says turning the pages. 

"it has more than that. This is everything there is on Lilith. It's the only factual text on her in existence. This was written by her father. Who is said to be the devil himself. This is the thing of legends." Bianca starts to rant a gleam in her eye. 

"do you want us to leave you alone with it?" P.J asks she seems to be getting awfully excited. 

"Sorry. It's just. Warlocks and dark witches and darklighters. We all hate Lilith, she see's anyone who isn't a demon as a lackey or slave. She's trump and everyone who isn't a demon is a minority." Bianca explains her excitment. 

"Okay. Well i would love to stay and help with the homework but Peyton and i are going to see the new xmen movie. You ready little P?" Scarlet excuses herself from doing any work unded the guise of keeping Peyton out of it. This was the only way we could keep Peyton from trying to help. She liked Scarlet and they would go out together. Sometimes Parker and Henry would tag along. But usually they would go shopping, or see a movie and come back after everything was finished. P.J was a bit jealous of Scarlet's relationship with her sister but the two never really got along. The groups of two they were in started before Peyton was born and habits are hard to break. 

"good to go. See you guys later." Peyton responds and the two go out. Now to do some homework. 

The book was in latin. Which made things difficult. P.J suggested a spell to translate it and Henry suggested we use google translate as a joke of course. 

"Or you could ask the girl who studied Latin?" Parker suggests and takes the book. 

"you did?" Mel asks curious. 

"I needed another extra curricular to get into Woodcreek." She explains looking over the book. 

"Okay so there's some stuff on her birth which either says she was created out of the corpses of sinners or satans blood it isn't clear. Um, the creation of the first demon, possession, huh she has a type. Um oh i found it! vanquishing. Destroying Lilith is no easy task. A weapon must be created by the user, of Liliths own blood. there's a spell and a blessing. this is ridiculous. this is black magic." she reads out. 

"What does it mean created of Liliths own blood?" Kat asks. 

"It has to be made out of her blood. I guess someone has to get her blood and forge it into a weapon." 

"So Scarlet has to do it." P.J says. 

"How do you figure?" Tamara asks. 

"Well to get enough blood and actually us it you would need her hydrokenises since i doubt the mother of demons is going to sit and let us take her blood.

"No none of us are doing it. we can't use black magic and we can't put anyone in that kind of danger." Wyatt backs up Parker. 

"i agree. this isn't something we should do. and if our moms were here they'd find another way." Kat says. 

"But our parents aren't here. they're gone and it's up to us." Chris responds, he wasn't being unkind, he was sad and there was something different about him, obviously the other version of him was willing to do what ever it takes and the two were now blended together. 

"this started because the underworld thinks we're vulnerable without them, we need to prove we aren't." Tamara states. 

"Henry do you have anything to add?" Wyatt asks diplomatically. 

"we can't, we'll find another way." he says and they reached an impasse. four all.  

"in the end it's Scarlets choice. she's the only one who could do it." Bianca says reminding everyone the Phoenix was there. "if i could do it i would, but only Scarlet can decide." 

"Then we'll ask Scarlet. but let me approach her about it." Wyatt asks and they all nod going off their separate ways. Wyatt stayed in the living room and Tamara went over to her cousin.

"i know you want to be the white knight protecting us all, but the world isn't perfect and these are the hard choices we need to make. more will come before we find our parents and you need to be willing to make them." she says to him and orbs home. 

Peyton 

the living room was empty when Peyton and Scarlet got home. then again it was eleven at night. 

"I'm going to let big brother know we're back, wait for me before you go home okay?" she asks. 

"I'm beaming home, not walking." Peyton responds rolling her eyes at the older witch. 

"Humor me." Scarlet responds and runs up the stairs. Peyton notices the old book on the coffee table. curiosity got the best of her and she started flicking through the pages. there wasn't anything interesting since it was in like latin. she closes the book and the dust flies in her face making her cough. 

"Hey little P. Wyatt knows we're not dead you should go home now before your sister blows me up." Scarlet says from the top of the stairs. 

"See you tomorrow Scar." she says and beams home.


	13. An awfully big adventure

Peyton

Peyton was coughing. She's been doing that all day everyone just assumes she's coming down with something. she couldn't sleep the night before because everytime she closed her eyes horrible images of her family being hurt flooded her mind. 

"Peyton you need to take it easy, I've seen zombies with better complections." P.J tells her sister who laughs. she wasn't wrong, Peyton looked as good as she felt.  

"I'm fine, i just." she interrupts herself with another round of coughing. This time she coughs up blood. that's not good.

"Peyton!" Parker panics and beams the girl to the manor. they're overreacting it's just a little blood. 

"Wyatt! Peytons coughing up blood. Heal her!" P.J orders and Wyatts hands start to glow. usually being healed was a pleasant feeling but this time it made Peyton want to scream. Bianca and Chris come out to see what's going on and Bianca's face darkens. 

"What's happening?" she asks. 

"She's been coughing all day and then she just started coughing up blood." Parker says scared. 

"It'll be fine. Wyatt will heal her." P.J says but Peyton wasn't sure who to though. Peyton tries to beg him not to heal her but Bianca beats her to it.  

"Not if that's what i think it is." Bianca says quietly and then they go out of the room so Peyton can't hear them. It must be bad. she want's to now but she knows they won't tell her. 

"Scarlet?" she calls weakly. "Wyatt where's Scarlet?" Scarlet won't lie to her. she tries to sit up but it makes her head spin so bad she falls onto the floor. what the hell? she was fine yesterday. her mind goes back to the book and the dust. She started getting a headache after breathing in all the dust. 

"Chris can you go get Scarlet?" Wyatt asks his brother who orbs out. A few minutes later her returns with a makeupless Scarlet. huh, Peyton had never seen Scarlet without makeup. she's pretty. 

 

"Hey little P. You doing okay?" she asks helping Peyton lie down on the couch. 

"I don't feel so good..." Peyton answers taking a piece of Scarlet's hair. It's curly. why was it curly?

"Chris orbed in before i could straighten it. He saw me in my underwear too. Now he feels guilty." she jokes. Peyton smiles at the 24 year old. she was more of a kid than Peyton sometimes. Peyton asks Scarlet to stay. she didn't want to be alone, she knew even before knowing what was wrong that she wants someone with her.  Scarlet promises and sits on the couch with Peyton's feet in her lap. Feeling safe with the ultimately powerful Scarlet Peyton falls asleep.

Scarlet. 

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Scarlet asks once she's sure Peytons asleep and moves out of the living room. the normally bubbly teenager was weak and tired and burning up

"Lilith  doesn't like getting her hands dirty so she attacks with this Bioweapon. I've seen it a few times over the years and that's exactly how it starts. They start coughing up blood, major fatigue, night terrors, they bleed out of the eyes and die, the longest anyone has fought it was 48 hours." Bianca says. 

"But there's a cure right?" Scarlet responds. 

"Not that I've seen. everyone who's ever gotten sick has died. if you try and use magic the process speeds up." Bianca answers. 

"We'll find it P.J. I'll talk to the elders. Chris and Bianca can work their sources in the underworld." Wyatt promises the eldest cupid who was panicking. 

"I need to do something!" she says exasperated. 

"I have an idea but we need to talk to the elders." Parker says and they beam away. 

"Scarlet will you stay with her. you're her best friend and we can't leave her alone. Call Henry and The twins." Wyatt ask and she nods. 

He orbs up there and Chris and Bianca shimmer down to the underworld leaving Scarlet with Peyton. She calls for Kat and Tamara and calls Henry's cell leaving a message saying they need to come to the manor now. While she waits Scarlet starts playing with Peyton's hair. She's just a kid. She's 15. someone orbs in behind her and she assumes it's the twins and Henry. 

"Scarlet you said it was an emergency, where is everyone? what's wrong with Peyton?" Tamara asks and she can't bring herself to speak. this is crazy, no one would hurt Peyton she's just a kid. Henry kneels down next to Scarlet placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Peytons sick, the others are finding the cure. i need to stay with her." Scarlet finally says without looking up from Peytons sleeping face. she starts to thrash and shudder and Kat and Tamara try to heal her together. 

"NO! STOP!" Scarlet screams pushing them away with a gust of wind. since when could she do that? "If you try to use magic to heal her it will kill her faster." She says monotonously and tries to calm down the sleeping teenager. she wakes up screaming and bleeding out of her eyes. no. she's still confused and scared so she sends Scarlet flying telekinetically. 

"Where are my sisters? i want my mommy!" she cries curls into a ball. Scarlet goes to sit in front of her. she looks like a scared child. 

"Hey Peyton it's me, it's Scarlet. P.J went to get something to help you." She says soothingly and the little girl hugs her. she was so cold. 

"I'm dying aren't i? that's why no one's here?" she asks quietly in Scarlets ear and her heart skips a beat. she promised herself she would never lie to the young halliwell but there was no good in telling the truth now. 

"No, they're going to save you. that's why they aren't here. but i am, and so is Henry and Kat and Tammy, and we're not leaving you." Scarlet reminds her and she starts coughing up blood again. sitting down with Peyton's head on her lap Kat, Tammy and Henry sit around and Kat wipes blood from Peytons face. 

"Scarlet can you tell me a story?" Peyton pleads weakly, Wyatt and the others needed to hurry. she's not strong enough to fight this for long.

"what kind of story?" Scarlet asks in response trying to think of a story that was child friendly.  

"one with a happy ending." Scarlet searches her memory for any story she knows with a happy ending, she just knows one. 

"I only know one, it was a story i wrote based on a dream i had as a little girl. it's about a brave and fair lady and a handsome and charming knight."  she says. 

"do they fall in love?" she asks. 

"You'll have to listen to the story." she responds trying to remember how it starts "Once there was a lady in waiting at english court, her name was Camilla. most ladies at that time were desperate for a husband Camilla had no such dreams. Camilla wanted to be a knight. she would convince the squires to teach her to fight dressed as a peasant girl and she was pretty good. one day a squire from scotland challenged her but he wasn't playing like the others did. he had a real sword and hacked and slashed, it seemed he was about to kill her, her sword was lost and she had been pinned down, that was until she was saved by a knight, he fought off the scottish squire and scared him away. The knight was Sir Declan, he was one of the most handsome men in london and unmarried much to his father's discontent. there were rumors that he had inappropriate feelings for his best friend Sir Ethan but they were more like brothers, Declan simply found the women at court boring. this peasant girl fighting the squires was not boring. he helped her expecting gratitude and maybe even a little flirtation instead she swore at him, saying she could have handled it herself before storming off. needless to say he was intrigued. of course he had to marry a lady. his best friend Ethan promised that the woman he was courting, Isabelle had many beautiful friends that Declan must meet."  

"I wanna hear why they assumed Declan and Ethan were gay." Henry jokes. 

"Because Ethan's cousin Grant was gay, or at least that's what everyone believed. he was married but only in name and spent a lot of time with his butler." Scarlet answered. 

"this is a very elaborate story." Tamara notes. 

"i was very imaginative as a kid now stop distracting me, i haven't thought about this story in years." Scarlet orders and tries to remember what happened next. oh yes the ball. "Both Declan and Camilla were forced into coming to a ball that night, see Ethan's intended bride Isabelle was Camilla's best friend and they wanted Camilla and Declan to meet." she continues only to be interrupted by Peyton.

"What did Declan and Camilla look like?" 

"I always imagined Camilla as me, or how i looked before i dyed my hair. lean and blonde with blue eyes. but Declan, he was tall, also blonde but his eyes were Hazel and he had a kind smile, he was the boy of my dreams as a kid. i would draw him and try to find celebrities that looked like him." Scar answers imagining him. "Any way, the ball. it was terribly dull, at least if you asked Camilla, she found all balls boring, from a ladies perspective anyway, she wanted to talk with the knights about battles and duels but they would only speak to her of her beauty and their wealth. Isabelle saw a man in the distance and dragged Camilla to meet her love. she took note that he was very handsome, tall dark and mysterious, dark hair and light eyes as opposed to the boy next to him with light hair and dark eyes. it was the knight who saved her, obviously he recognised her  because he had an amused look on his stupidly handsome face. she decided he was annoying then and there before he even opened his mouth." Peyton laughed the action causing her to cough violently, before Scarlet could continue she see's someone beaming in but instead of two figures there was three, P.J, Parker and a man.

"Daddy?" Peyton asks and he smiles kindly. 

"hi sweetheart, sorry i took so long to get here." he responds smiling at his daughter. this is Coop, the Cupid Phoebe Halliwell married. Peyton looks confused as to what to do, from what Scarlet knew Coop was allowed to visit his daughters once a year. Peyton knew him the least.

"Scarlet was telling a love story, it was a good one. i think it's secretly about her and Wyatt." Peyton says, in her sick state she's acting childlike. she probably thinks she's whispering. obviously she was avoiding anything awkward with her father. 

"well let's finish the story, what did i miss?" he says humoring her. he seems nice. 

"Camilla is a lady but she wants to be a knight and Declan rescued her from a mean man. she yelled at him for it and now they're at a ball." she responds to her father summarising quickly then looks at me expectantly. 

"okay, um hi i'm Scarlet." Scarlet says awkwardly and continues the story for Peyton. "so Camilla didn't like Declan at all but when he asked her to dance it was impolite to refuse so they danced. he teased her about her fighting and she just kept getting angrier until she kicked him and stormed out of the ballroom and, and, i don't remember i'm sorry." she says and starts to panic. 

"i do. i remember them well, i was their cupid." Coop says and Scarlet stares at him dumbfounded. 

"They were real?" Kat expresses Scarlets shock. 

"of course, i thought i was seeing a ghost for a second, i think Camilla may be your past life which is why you know the story. Okay so Camilla tried to ignore Declan for months but he kept chasing after her, with a little help from me. he started teaching her to fight for real and one day Declan got hurt in a jousting tournament.  Camilla was distraught when she thought he wouldn't make it and confessed her love for him, with a little help from me. he recovered and they were married the next year they never stopped annoying each other but being married made it so they could annoy each other easier. happily ever after." Coop finishes Scarlet's story. 

"Was Declan Wyatt's past life?" Tamara asks. 

"i can't tell you sorry. how are you feeling Peyton?" he asks now that the story was over. Scarlet was mildly curious about her past life but right now Peyton was more important. the sun was setting and Peyton was getting worse, Wyatt came back just after sunset looking solemn, the elders couldn't help her. Chris and Bianca come back at midnight covered in bruises and burn marks but with no answers. with no other choice Wyatt decides to go to the source. Lilith. Chris and Melinda argue saying it's too dangerous. P.J and Parker volunteer to go but Scarlet stops them when she feels Peyton go still beside her.

"it's too late. She's gone." 


	14. To live

P.J 

"it's too late, she's gone" She heard Scarlet say it but she had to be lying. 

"Don't be stupid. Peyton!" She says and runs to the couch. she shakes her baby sister. "Peyton! Peyton wake up, this isn't funny Peyton. you can't leave. Peyton." she starts and breaks down on the floor holding Peyton against her body. Parker was next to her probably crying just as hard. Parker clutched her sisters and they cried for what seemed like hours. that was until Melinda being logical as always told them they needed to call the police in a strained voice. 

"And say what. they'll ask why we didn't take her to the hospital?" Chris asks. P.J hadn't looked up from her sister's face. her eyes were closed and she almost looked like she could be sleeping. 

"We'll have to say we found her like this." Scarlet says quietly her voice sounding weak from crying. "The four of us were out and The rest of you don't live here. we'll say we didn't know anything else." P.J gets angry at her for thinking like this and she starts screaming at Scarlet. 

"You think i want to? the last thing we need is a police investigation. not if we're going after Lilith." She responds and P.J rages. 

"there is no we! you are just some witch Wyatt has to look after." She states angrily. 

"I loved her too." Scarlet responds weakly. 

"You need to go. you can't be here when the police get here. " Wyatt says his face blank. 

"i won't leave her." 

"I'll get the car, say you called us straight after the police." Parker whimpers and beams out. P.J's father helps her to her feet and makes her sit down, she couldn't... she didn't know, she just couldn't. her one job as eldest child was to protect her sisters, and she failed. she let her mother down, she let her sister down. she lost Peyton. at some point Parker got back and The twins had to leave. 

Before she knew it two police officers were asking Wyatt and the others questions and P.J screamed when they tried to talk to her. They ask Wyatt if there was anyone they needed to call. 

"no. We called our cousins." 

"What about parents?" 

"They went missing over a year ago." Chris says and the police officer nods. 

"you're the Halliwells. I'm sorry i forgot." He responds regret in his voice. 

"I wish i could." P.J responds and runs upstairs locking herself in the attic with the book. She goes to the spell that summons a spirit. Instead the book blows closed. 

"No! Grams you can't! Magic took my mother it took my father and now it took my sister. I'm taking something back!" She screams and Prue, Grams and her grandmother appear in front of her hugging her tightly. 

"it'll be okay P.J. you need to take some time to make peace. We'll take good care of your sister." Prue promises her namesake and she just cries and cries until she falls asleep on the floor of the attic. 

Parker  
How parker is staying in one piece she doesn't know. She imagines herself as her mother after they lost Prue and just keeps moving. They spend a lot of time preparing for the funeral, her and the boys. When it finally came none of them knew what to do. Scarlet blamed herself and so did P.J. a week after Peytons... a week after the funeral Parker found Scarlet with a bottle of vodka. 

"Does that help?" She asked the older girl sitting next to her. 

"used to." She responds offering it to the teenager. To say she wasn't tempted would be a lie but Parker knew her aunt Paige had issues with the stuff and never though of alcohol with anything but disdain. So she politly refused. 

"That's the smart thing to do." She responds taking another swig of drink. P.J hated Scarlet, or at least she thought she did. Really P.J hated that Scarlet was closer with Peyton than either of them ever were. Parker could see that, P.J couldn't. P.J couldn't see anything anymore. She would lock herself in her room for hours on end. Parker and their dad had too beam in to bring food. Coop was still here a month after the funeral.  according to Wyatt Grams and Aunt Prue spoke to the elders and convinced them to give the girls their father back. If only getting the others was that easy. 

It's been just over one month since Peyton.  Since it happened.  No one knows what to do. No one has mentioned Lilith or the book, no one's known how. They hadn't had a family dinner since it happened but Wyatt insisted. He said they needed eachother right now so Parker was forcing her way into P.J's room to get her dressed. She basically has to dress P.J herself. She get's one of their mothers purple blouses and a black skirt. 

"P.J, i need you to be okay. Please. I'm only seventeen, i need my big sister." She begs and P.J starts to cry. 

"i failed Peyton. You'd do better without me." 

"Peyton was poisoned. It wasn't something you could have fought. We did everything we could." 

"But it wasn't enough." 

"No. It wasn't enough, we'll always look back and say there was something we could have done better. But it's over. She's gone and we need to move on." Parker cries and kisses P.J's forhead. "I'm going to dinner but i can't force you to come." She says and beams out. 

P.J   
She was alone in the house. Her family had gone to dinner and she had planned to just sit. Instead she wandered around the house. She'd lived there all her life, it was a condo really but it was big enough to house a family of five easily. A family of three now, two if she was being honest with herself. Her dad wouldn't stay. He says he will but he won't. He'll always be working. Far away for long periods of time while working as a cupid. It's just her and Parker. Parker, she's going to woodcreak girls. It'll just be her. P.J walked and found herself outside Peytons door. No one had gone in. Peytons warning teenager sign was still up given to her by Wyatt when she turned thirteen. 

P.J opened the door and saw an unmade bed with crap all over the floor and her diary on the bed. P.J remembers the last time she was in here with Peyton. P.J was taking photos for and assignment her art class was doing. She loved to draw but she wasn't a photographer. 

"Smile Peyton!" She says and the teenager laughs but smiles for the camera. "Beautiful. What are you doing. Dear diary, today my sister called me a nerd. I almost cried." She teases the young writer. She kept a diary because she was convinced she could turn it into a story one day. 

"Shut up. How's the assignment?" 

"Dull." She answers as her phone rings. It's Scarlet telling her that Chris's girlfriend tried to kill Parker. 

"Duty calls little sis. Let's go." 

That was the last time she was with Peyton on her own. P.J picks up the diary and turns through the pages. 

Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away  and going away means forgetting. A quote written on the back page along with a picture of tinkerbell P.J drew for her when sje bought the new diary gor her sister. Peyton loved Peter Pan. when she was little she wanted to go to neverland so she'd never have to grow up. She got her wish. On the bottom of the page was another quote.   
To live would be an awfully big adventure... P.J got her phone and called the gravestone place. 

"Hello, My name is Prudence Halliwell. I was looking to change the inscription on my sisters gravestone.

Pandora   
This is it. Today Pandora was going to meet her family. Her mother gave very strict instructions but a little part of her was bubbling with excitment. She rings the doorbell and a tall blonde boy opens the door. Wyatt. 

"Hi, I'm Pandora Turner. I'm Phoebe Halliwells firstborn."


	15. No. Absolutely not.

Wyatt thought P.J had chosen to come when the door rang instead it was another girl. Around the same age as him and vaguely familiar. 

"hi I'm Pandora Turner, Phoebe Halliwells first born daughter." She introduces herself and Wyatt was silently confused. 

"So, what's for eats? I'm starving." She continues walking in. What? He closes the door and follows her to the dining room. 

"Who's this?" Scarlet asks. 

"I'm Pandora. I have no idea who you are. But oh my god Parker, you're so pretty. Not as pretty as me but still. Our mom had attractive daughters. Where's P.J?" Pandora babbles walking over to Parker. 

"Who the Hell are you?" Coop says. 

"oh, you're the second husband. Oh well not your fault. Did you live up to my father or were you just a consolation prize?" She continues. Kat tries to freeze her and only Coop and Ben froze. 

"Cool! That makes you Kat right. Nifty power. I didn't get that one. I got telekinesis, oh and fire throwing from my dad." She says. 

"who are you?" Parker asks again. 

"Isn't it obvious?" She responds, "no? Huh. Oh well let me formally introduce myself. I am Pandora Bailey Turner. Daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. I'm your half sister." They sit in silence for a second before Parker screams for P.J. 

"What's wrong?" She responds after beaming in. 

"she says she's mom and Cole's daughter!" Parker panics. 

"What? That's impossible, Cole's baby was a guy, a demon, and dead." P.J replies glaring at Pandora. At this point. Ben and Coop unfroze. 

"Yes, yes, kinda." Pandora responds. "I was saved from the Seers death by Lilith who fixed the hot mess that she created. It took a while so by the time i was actually put into her womb Piper was already three months pregnant with Wyatt. The first born of the charmed ones was destined to be male. Everything else was chance." 

"What do you mean fix?" Chris asks. 

"what do you mean Lilith?" P.J adds angrily. 

"well, Lilith saw the Seers plan as a huge waist of potential so she saved me and got rid of mostly everything that made me the sources heir and just turned me back into the daughter of Cole and Phoebe. There was some active powers she couldn't quite get rid of but other than that I'm exactly what i would have been if the Seer had never meddled with Coop and Pheobe's relationship." 

"Except you were raised by Lilith." P.J practically growls and tries to blow her up.

"woah! P.J stop!" Wyatt yells and sends her flying. 

"You can't kill her. We need to get the truth then we can decide what to do with her." Chris says his voice cold. Pandora Turner wasn't phased by this turn of events and when she was dragged up to the attic she runs to the book and starts flicking through it. 

"wow this is so cool! So what are you gonnna do? Cast a truth spell, summon a ghost to verify what i say, or we could do it the mortal way and get a blood test." She starts babbling again. She didn't babble out of nervousness like most people did she just really liked the sound of her own voice. 

"There's a magical blood test in the book." Henry says and Pandora comes forward offering her hand. 

"This is ridiculous. She's obviously a liar and a demon." P.J stares angry. 

"She didn't freeze." Parker reaponds. 

"Do you really want to be related to her?" P.J says and Pandora grabs both sisters shoulder and the ceiling glows and shakes. 

"What the hell?" P.J yells. 

"Proof. I just activated the power of three." She responds giddily and P.J punches her in the face. 

"was that necessary? " Kat asks not liking the excess violence.

"No but it was awesome!" Tamara replies to her twin. 

"You guys need to go to family counseling." Scarlet adds and does what Scarlet does best which is not give a shit. "So is everyone done with dinner or?" 

"Shut up Scarlet just because Wyatt wants to get in your pants doesn't mean you belong here." P.J says and Wyatt can see Scarlet bite back a hurtful comment. He doesn't even try. 

"Enough Prudence. I know you're hurting. We all are but you don't have to be a bitch just because Peyton liked Scarlet better." He snaps and P.J storms off crying. 

"Well that was nicely handled." Melinda comments glaring at her brother and chases after the crying girl. 

"What the hell did you do that for. She's hurting and angry she needs to take it out on someone i was fine with being her punching bag. It's less dangerous than having her chasing down demons. How are you so stupid." Scarlet says and goes to get crystals to keep Pandora in a cage until they know what the hell is going on. 

"She's right Wyatt." Chris agrees and Wyatt realises that for a month Scarlet had been letting P.J beat and belittle her. Fuck! 

"What are we doing with her. She's our sister but she was raised by Lilith. If we can turn her to our side she could get the last ingrediant for the weapon." Parker states. 

"No. Absolutely not. If Scarlet goes up against Lilith she will die. It's my job to protect her i wont let her get hurt to help us." Wyatt responds. 

"I know you don't want to but you can't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment." Tamara adds. Personal feelings? 

"I don't have feelings for Scarlet. She's my responsibility. I have to help her." He says. 

"Wyatt what charge have you ever let live here?" Kat asks.

"She has nowhere else to go." 

"Or spend time with the rest of us?" Henry adds.

"You were here when she first got here." 

"Wyatt you painted her room." Chris points out and Wyatt tries to think up a responce. 

"Oh my god." He realises. He has feelings for his charge. Intense feelings. "How long have i felt like this about her?" He wonders aloud. 

"You didn't realise?" Tamara laughs. 

"No. I mean. I was always drawn to her but i just thought i felt responsible for her." He answers. 

"Back when you pretended to be dating as an explanation for why she was here i almost believed you." Bianca adds. 

"i thought you were always crushing on her." Parker comments laughing for the first time since Parker died. 

"Hey losers. What are we talking about?" Scarlet comes up and says. Wyatt looks at her again and wants to hit himself. Of course he does. She was small but so intense, her crazy goth clothes were cute and made her seem somehow less dangerous than she really is. She was beatiful and he always knew it. The time she hit him with water sending him flying he got lost in her eyes when she bent down to help him. How could he have not noticed. 

"Wyatts an idiot." Ben laughs. 

"And this is new information to you?" She asks insulting him. "Okay so these crystals should hold her unti we figure out what the hell to do with her. Until then Wyatt should talk to P.J. she's lost her shit."


	16. We are family

Pandora. woke up with a headache and remembered her little sister punching her in the head. What a welcome. She was in a crystal cage and Melinda was outside wearing different clothes to last night.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She greets. 

"Is this how you treat family." 

"This is how we treat people we don't trust." She answers. 

"Fair enough." Pandora responds. 

"So you're named Pandora? After the girl who opened a box full of evil." 

"Well it was the only good P name left." Pandora retorts. "you can call me Dora, or Pan. i really don't mind." 

"Is she awake yet Mel?" The brunette from last night asks walking in dressed in black leather and raccoon eyeliner. 

"Do you actually dress like that? I thought good guys were supposed to wear pastels and flower crowns." Pandora comments and stands up. The brunette laughs. 

"Yeah well, I'm a rebel" The girl says and Mel rolls her eyes "Anyway. Hi my name is Scarlet. I'm Wyatts charge." the stranger introduces herself. huh Scarlet Lilith didn't mention a charge. 

"Pandora." She responds. 

"I heard. So you work for Lilith?" 

"No i was raised by Lilith. She wanted me to come here and watch you. I just wanted to meet my family." 

"that's touching but you don't seriously expect us to believe that?" P.J says coming in to the room looking upset. Well she would be dead sister and all. Was that insensitive?

"No. But you have no choice but to trust me. Because Lilith isn't stopping and she has something you want and only i can get." The demon-witch responds. 

"And what's that?" P.J asks. 

"our Mother." 

P.J 

No. It's a trick. I push the crystals out of the way and grab the girl by the throat. "If you are lying to me i swear i will make you wish you were dead." P.J promises choking her. Pandora grins and meets her sister's eyes. 

"I'm one step ahead of you then. I'm telling the truth. A little over a year ago Phoebe Halliwell appeared in Lilith's Castle unconscious and powerless along with a note. Three powerful leaders of the underworld received a charmed one each and I'm assuming the two mortals. Lilith doesn't know who the other two are she just knows she was instructed to keep it secret and keep her alive. I've been down to see her multiple times. Which is why I'm telling you this. I want to rescue my mother and live my life not surrounded by people who only want me for my power." She says and the grip around her neck slowly releases. 

"Mel. go get Parker. I want to know how much of what she said is the truth." The oldest girl orders and Melinda does as she's told. 

"I'll get Wyatt." Scarlet adds. In her rage P.J had forgotten she was here. 

"come on P.J. can't you just take my word. We are family after all." Pandora laughs. 

"you aren't family." P.J responds putting her back in the cage. Wyatt, Parker and Chris come up Tamara Kat and Henry went home last night after a lot of arguments. 

"Parker! How are you? You look nice a bit chubby but grief eating is perfectly understandable." Pandora comments happily. 

"Shut up. Park do you think you can see if she's telling the truth?" 

"I can try. But i need to be able to touch her." The now youngest halliwell says. Once again Pandora was let out of the cage. Her face was blank as she held out a hand for Parker. 

"i don't bite. i promise." she says and Parker takes her hand. her eyes roll back into her head as they always do when she get's a premonition. she comes back to us with tears in her eyes. 

"I saw mom. she's alive, she's actually alive." she cries and hugs P.J for a split second a look crosses Pandora's face but it was gone too quickly for P.J to recognise it. 

"So what now?" Scarlet asks and P.J goes too Pandora. 

"we're going to trust you but betray that trust and you will feel pain like you've never imagined. understand?" P.J says glaring at the half demon.

"Perfectly." she agrees.

"good, now get out." Pandora starts to argue but P.J beams her away. How rude Pandora huffs and flames down to see her mother. 

Lilith.   
Pandora flames into Liliths Castle looking slightly disheveled. 

"Were you successful?"

"They don't trust me completely but it's only a matter of time." Pandora answers.

"Good. I'll send upper level demons regularly so they need you." 

"Mother, can i speak to her?" The young witch demon hybrid asks and Lilith grows annoyed. 

"Not yet. You can speak to your mother when i have the Halliwells heads at my feet, except your sisters." She tells the child. 

"yes mother." 

Ben  
He was staring at Henry again. The witch was sleeping on his back, shirt discarded and hair a mess from sleeping. Sleeping only. Henry wanted Ben to stay and He couldn't say no to his boyfriend. Henry was so peaceful. His face was perfect or as damn close as you could get. 

"You're staring." Henry mutters sleepily. 

"You're cute." He responds leaning down to kiss the half asleep boy. Henry wraps his arms around Bens neck and pulls him closer. This was the best possible way to start the day. Ben pulls away and smiles. 

"Goodmorning." Ben whispers

"Very good morning." Henry agrees. Then groans. "I have to go to deal with Pandora." 

"You could so that. Or. You could stay with me." He suggests then starts kissing down his neck and chest. 

"you make a compelling argument... i guess there's nothing i can really do at this point..." Henry starts to say but loses his train of thought. "Staying here is good." He whispers when Ben starts to pull down his boxers. 

Wyatt  
He was flipping through the book of shadows searching for anyone equal in power or more powerful than Lilith dead or alive. 

"Hey Winston you've been at this for hours. I don't think that list is getting any bigger." Scarlet says walking in. She grabs the book forcing it to shut and move away from them. 

"Scarlet i just found out my parents are alive and in the clutches of demons. I need to find them." He says. He hasn't spoken to her since he realised his feelings last night it would be too awkward. He isn't good with girls. He never has been. Chris was the one who could charm a girl with a smile Wyatt usually got friendzoned because he was the sweet one. 

"That's very true but you also need to live. You can't spend your life searching and forget to actually have a life. When was the last time you got laid?" She asks and Wyatt almost does a spit take. 

"i don't feel comfortable having this conversation with you." He responds blushing furiously. 

"That long huh?" She laughs at him and goes around putting her hands on his shoulders. 

"It's none of your business. I don't ask you these questions." He tries and fails to avoid talking to her as she edges him towards the attic door. 

"Thats because I'm an open book. I think it was two days before i met you. I just haven't had the chance to go out recently." She says grinning at Wyatts face. He was so uncomfortable. He tries to leabe but she follows asking him more questions about his sex life. They make it to the bottom of the stairs where Chris and Melinda were eating. 

"I don't want to talk about this." He squirms. 

"but it got you doing something other than obsessing and i got you out of the attic."she smiles and Wyatt's mouth drops open. She was trying to make him feel better and think about something else. In her own weird way she was helping. "I win the bet. Now Chris is making me pancakes you want?"

"Thanks. I think. Sure, I'll have pancakes." He smiles at the blue eyed girl going to sit next to her. She picks up some cut up strawberry and throws it in the air catching it with her mouth. 

"You're so weird." Melinda laughs and Scarlet grins. Then attempts to have Wyatt catch the strawberrys. It was the happiest the family had been in a while. They were laughing and smiling and for a while they all forgot why they were miserable. Bianca comes in and joins in the game. She was much better at it than Wyatt and Wyatt let himself imagine a future with all of them together with his parents and he had hope. 

Parker  
Walking into her mothers room was scary. She hadn't done it in months because she gave up on them. Now she had hope, she was going to bring her family back together, get to know her father and maybe along the way she would get Pandora to truly come to the side of good. She knew Pandora was playing both sides but she hoped nature would win over nurture in this example. She picked up a necklace of her mothers and had a vision of Cole Turner, the good in him before magic made him crazy. Mom telling him she was pregnant with Pandora. He was so happy. There is good in Pandora, even if P.J doesn't want to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea what the point to the second half of this is but i felt like having some cutesy and sexy times. Everything is pretty serious from here on out so i wanted some sweet stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

P.J a week later.

"No. She's not staying here!" P.J yells at her younger sister. 

"it's the logical thing to do. We can't keep calling the others every time a demon attacks that we need the power of three to stop. If she lives with us we can take care of ourselves and we can keep an eye on her." Parker responds logically. 

"Where will she stay Parker? I'm not letting her near Peyton's room. Besides i won't let her in when i don't trust she won't kill us in our sleep she was raised by the monster that killed our sister." 

"But she's our sister as well. Shouldn't we at least try to give her a chance?" 

"No. I won't. I don't want anything to do with her." 

"Okay. But I'm going to lunch with her. I'll write the address on the fridge. You're welcome to come if you change your mind." Parker says and goes to get dressed in her room. P.J screams in anger and a flower vase blows up next to her. Fuck! 

Melinda  
A month. Melinda had a month to choose a college course or she would have to wait another year and she had no clue what she wanted to do. Mom had plenty of money saved for all three of us to go to college. Chris never touched his. He got a cullinary scholarship in paris after he graduated high school. He was gone 14 months and has worked at Mom's resteraunt ever since. He wants to take over as head chef after mom retires and he's head chef while mom is missing. Food critics have gone through and said he was the best up and coming Chef in the state. So Chris's future was sorted. 

Wyatt had a bit more trouble. He wasn't as gifted as Chris but he was smart. He got straight a's all through school yet he had no idea what he wanted to do. He thought about doing medicine but then he realised he wouldn't not be able to heal people magically and he would risk exposure. Then he realised the thing he wanted was to help people so he followed in our aunt Paiges foorsteps and is currently studying to be a Social worker. He also works as manager at Charmed because he's a natural leader. 

Melinda was clueless. She was a control freak, average grades in most things but she was pretty good at math. She considered being an army medic like her dad but she has too strong a sense of wrong and right to join the army. She couldn't just follow orders. 

"Hey Mel i was going shopping. Do you wanna come?" Scarlet asks coming in to Melinda's room. 

"Yeah just give me a sec." She responds tired of thinking about her future. 

"Mel what's up. You look tired. Did you sleep at all last night?" Scarlet asks worried. 

"Nor really. Course selection is due in a month for college. I haven't been thinking about it. Life just caught up to me."she admits. Scarlet sits down next to Mel on her bed and takes a look through the courses. 

"Okay. Let's think about this logically. You're very good at that. And no offense you aren't really a creative so that tules out a third of these." Scarlet starts assesing. 

"What are you doing Scar?" 

"I'm helping. Sometimes you just need another set of eyes. What do you do now? I mean the three of you started working in the resteraunt after your parents were kidnapped. What do you do?" 

"I handle the books, accounting, money and all that." 

"Are you good at it?" 

"Pretty good." 

"Do you enjoy it?" She asks and i stop and think for a second. Most people don't like math but it calmed Melinda. Number were always reliable and it wasn't likely that they would throw fireballs at her.

"I think so." 

"So what do you need to be an accountent? And i would also suggest you minor in business managment for when Wyatt actually starts working. You could be the Loralie to Chris's Sookie!" She says excited. 

"You're so lame." Melinda laughs but puts in the courses fills in the necessary paperwork and sends it away. 

"Now let's go shopping!" 

Pandora 

She was nervous. How crazy. Pandora hadnt been nervous in years. she was usually perfectly sure of herself. To the point of narcisme some have said. But lunch with her sister was terrifying. Nonetheless she put on a smile and went to the meeting place. 

Parker was there without P.J it makes sense. P.J was taking Peytons death worse. 

"hello Pandora. P.J wasn't feeling well. How have you been?" 

"I'm good. Glad to be out of the underworld. How are you?" 

"I'm as good as i can be given the circumstances." She responds. 

"Right sorry." Pandora responds quietly. 

"No. It's fine. I'm sorry this is awkward. I want to get to know you but i don't have much experience with long lost sisters. Tell me something about you." Parker asks smiling kindly. 

"Um. There isn't much to tell. I spent my whole life in the underworld so my world view is a bit different to what you would be used to." 

"What did you do for school? I mean Magic school has a mortal equivalent that can be put on resumes and applications but i guess that isn't really a priority in the underworld." Parker starts to ramble. 

"i was home schooled. Lilith had demons and witches teach me to read and write and do math. All that crap. I can fake a legal document when i need to. It's actually how i got my apartment. What about you. You're 17 right? Still in high school?" 

"Yeah. I'm doing my final year at woodcreak girls school. It's a private school very elite. I'm a bit of a nerd." 

"really? I never liked school stuff. I'm more of an act now ask questions never kind of girl." Pandora laughs and Parker joins her. They talk about things they liked, things Pandora needed to do now that she was above ground and about boys until Parker said she preffered the ladies.

"really? I wouldn't have guessed. I like boys. Or at least they like me. I see them more of a means to an end." 

"that's what Grams thought. Moms grams that is. After her first husband died she decided what was it? Men are utensils, you use them wash them then throw them in a drawer until you need them again." 

"I'd like to meet this woman." She laughs. Parker wasn't so bad. P.J was a raging bitch but Parker wasn't bad. 

"I mean she's dead but we see her once in a while. Lunch?" Parker says and Pandora laughs. Maybe she can get to know her family for real. 

Kat.   
Borrowing some of her sisters clothes Kat orbed to the underworld. A demon had her parents and she was going to find out who. Tammy wouldn't let her go after what happened earlier this year but for the first time they had real actual proof that at least one of their mothers was alive. She had to look for them. 

She'd taken Wyatt's list of demons powerful enough to hold them and began to survey their lairs. She left recording crystals in hidden places to see the comings and goings of each lair. She was at the last one on the list when something grabbed her shoulder. 

"Haven't seen you around here before hotness." A sickly low voice says. Kat turns around and tries to be as intimidating as possible. Why does she not have an agressive power. She could freeze him and orb out but there was no way to know if he'd freeze. 

"I'm not usually around here. Who the fuck are you." She asks doing her best to imitate Scarlet. She's fairly demonic in her own right. 

"I'm the king of this part of the underworld and i didn't give you permission to be in my territory. Though we could figure something out." He says creepily looking Kat up and down. "You got a name gorgeous?" 

"not one I'm likely to give you. I work for Lilith and I'm here under her orders." 

"Lilith doesn't scare me and I'm not stupid. I've been watching you orb around the place. Still looking for your mommy little girl. You aren't gonna find them." The demon says and stabs her in the neck with an arrow before orbing away with black orbs. A darklighter. The arrow was laced with poison she could feel it moving through her body. Wyatt. She needs Wyatt. Orbing was dangerous but she had no other choice. She orbed into the manor and collabsed on the ground. 

"Wyatt!"


	18. Declorations of... Love?

Wyatt.   
He sensed his name being called and heard it. He was in the attic with Scarlet trying to control the wind. She was able to do it when Kat and Tamara were trying to heal Peyton. She just needed to unlock it again. He runs downstairs to see Kat dressed like she was going to the underworld with an arrow in her neck. Wyatt quickly pulls out the arrow and heals his cousins wound but she was still burning up.

"The poison is still spreading. I can feel it Wyatt." She cries and Wyatt panics. He doesn't know what to do he freezes up and Scarlet pushes him out of the way and calls Tamara. 

"What happened? Kat are you okay?" 

"darklighter arrow. They've upgraded Wyatt can't heal her but i have an idea." P.J and Melinda hear the commotion from Mels room and come down. 

"Do it then." 

"Am i right to assume the two of you have the same blood type?" Tamara nodds and scarlet runs to get what she needs. Back with a first aid kit she pulls out two needle's and a tube. Connecting them. Scarlet finds a vein on both twins arms.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm going to take the infected blood out then if she needs it you'll give her some of your blood. It's risky, but safer than trying to  burn the venom out." Scarlet says setting up. She takes a knife out of her pocket and pierces Kat's neck. She uses her power to draw out the infected blood and hopes for the best. The blood was coming out black and it was coming out quickly. She begins moving Tamaras blood to Kat at the same time hoping they both don't end up with severe blood loss. When the blood coming out of Kats wound goes back to red she stops and calls Melinda to heal her. 

"I can't heal. I'm not half whitelighter i just orb." 

"Where's Chris?" 

"He hasn't learnt to heal either." Tamara says. 

"Wyatt. Wyatt we need you!" Scarlet calls to Wyatt he doesn't move. He's in shock. Scarlet slaps him in the face to get his attention. It doesn't work. She grabs his face and forces him to look in her eyes. 

"Wyatt. Your family needs you." She begs him and something clicks and he moves towards the twins healing them both. As soon as they're healed he hugs Kat crying and begging her to forgive him. 

P.J was on the stairs staring at Scarlet while everything was going down. She hated this girl who just saved her cousins life. She was entirely selfless and P.J just blamed her for Peytons death. What could Scarlet have done? The poison that killed Peyton wasn't as simple as the Darklighter poison. If she tried to do that Peyton would have died faster. 

"how did you know how to do that?" P.J hears herself asking. 

"Emergency first aid training at the police academy. It's a lot harder without magic. Everyone involved is more likely to die. It's usually used for overdoses. Get the infected blood out and replace it with clean blood." Scarlet responds.

(I'm making this shit up. Do not try this at home i have no clue what I'm talking about.)

P.J wants to say something but what can she say? sorry for blaming you for my sisters death? what could she possibly say to make Scarlet forgive her? 

Parker

Pandora wasn't so bad. she didn't really understand politeness but she said she was hot enough that she could do almost anything and people wouldn't care. 

"that's not how it works Pandora." 

"sure it is." she says flirting her way out of tipping the waiter. "what do you want to do?" she asks as they leave the cafe. Parkers phone chimes and she see's a message from P.J 

Big Sister: We've got a lead on our Moms. come to the manor. 

"i would but P.J needs me... do you want to come? they have a new lead on our moms maybe you could help." 

"really? i mean, would P.J be okay with that?" Pandora asks. 

"I don't care. you're our sister whether she likes it or not." Taking Pandora's hand Parker beams to the manor. 

"why is she here?" Tamara asks. 

"because she's as much a halliwell as any of the rest of us." 

"Except she's not because she was raised by Lilith, she's probably just here to spy on us." Melinda says not angrily just logically. 

"maybe we should give her a chance." P.J says wait what.

"Everyone else heard that right?" Kat asked, Parker notices she was dressed in Tammy's clothes but didn't ask why just yet. 

"Since Peyton died i've been horrible to everyone. Scarlet especially i think we should give her a chance, we gave Bianca a second chance and she tried to kill us."  

"Thank you." Pandora smiles and Wyatt clears his throat. 

"Okay so, thanks to Kat being reckless and irresponsible we have a lead, along with a blood stained carpet. " 

"i get it i fucked up, but i also got information we needed." Kat responds and Parker is seriously confused. 

"Kat went down to the underworld alone and almost died until Scar saved her life which is why P.J went all forgiving." Henry explains he looks tired and annoyed. he's been spending a lot of time with Ben lately, he practically lives there. 

"right. proceed." Parker states sitting down on the arm of Henry's chair. 

"Kat put crystal cameras around every lair on Wyatts list. We've been looking at the footage for about an hour and i think we have two that might have our parents. The lord of the Darklighters Waldor and the high Warlock  Blaze." Wyatt says

"What makes you think that?" Pandora asks. 

"They've been acting the same as Lilith and there are rumors of a hidden power belonging to them that began at around the same time as our parents went missing. The only issue is they are as hard to kill as Lilith. I don't think we're strong enough." Chris answers. 

"Well that's not entirely true. We do have a way to kill Lilith." Tamara says and Wyatt Chris and Melinda glare at her. "I like Scarlet as much as the rest of you do but she's the only chance we have of getting aunt Phoebe back." 

"What are we talking about?" Scarlet asks confused. 

"The book we got from the underworld has a recipe that only you can make but everyone who's ever tried it has died." P.J answers silencing the room. 

"Well, were you going to tell me about this?" She asks Wyatt. 

"I'm not putting you in danger. This isn't your fight." He answers and Parker cringes. That was the worst possible thing he could have said. 

"No. You don't get to decide that. I loved Peyton and if i can put the bitch who killled her in the ground I'm all for it." 

"No I've lost enough people I love. I'm not losing you too." Wyatt says and then realises what he said. His eyes widen and he panics choosing to leave the room instead of finishing this conversation. 

"Did he mean what i think he meant?" She asks the room and everyone nods. 

"Fucking hell." She sighs and runs after him. 

Everyone follows after when the door closes and press their ears to the door. 

"Well that was fun." Scarlet says sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, i mean i did mean but i didn't... i like you. Like a lot but i didn't mean to say i love you because i don't. I mean not like that..." he stutters like an idiot making Pandora realise how much he actually cares. 

"You like me, i get it. I mean i don't blame you. I'm gorgeous, funny, clever plus the only girl you know who isn't related to you or sleeping with someone who is." She says completely disregarding his feelings while being even less modest than Pandora herself which was impressive. 

"That isn't true. I mean the last bit the first bit was mostly true if not very humble. Don't act like no one could ever feel something for you." Wyatt says. 

"Sure they can, annoyance, disdain, hatred. You don't have feelings for me Wyatt. You want what you can't have." Scarlet responds probably very truthfully.

"No. I'm not like that." 

"Every guy is like that." She states and then there was no sound until there was a loud thud like what you would here from an person beind dropped on a desk. Holy crap they're totaly making out! 

"what the hell? I don't understand what are you doing?" Wyatt shouts confused. 

"The obvious way out of the mess you created for yourself is for us to fuck to get it out of your system then we can go back to thinking logically." She says and Wyatt starts to get mad. 

"Oh my god. You're insane. You're actually crazy. I just said i care about you and you say i should fuck you to get it out of my system? that isn't how feelings work Scarlet. I don't just want to sleep with you. I want to be the person you come to when you don't feel safe, the one you would rather be with when you're alone. I want to kiss the worried look you get when the others do something dangerous off your face." He rambles angrily. 

"I'm not a dumb blonde who's searching for prince charming. I do what i want, when i want and who i want. You've projected your fantasy girl onto me but guess what? I'm no ones fantasy. I'm a hot mess who acts before i think and would rather jump of a cliff then meet someones parents. Now you're fairly hot and I'd fuck you no issue but I'm not gonna be some soft crybaby because you want to play hero." She answers and storms past the entire family and out of the manor. 

Wyatt comes upstairs to see all his family had been listening in through the door.  

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Parker jokes and goes back to the living room. 

"Can i see this recipe?" Pandora asks following her younger sister trying to think of a good excuse to leave. Everyone ignored the drama that just went down so as to not embarrass Wyatt further and he seemed to be thankful for it but his mind was obviously somewhere else probably on Scarlet 

Scarlet 

Stupid, asshole, misogynistic, stubborn, douchebag whitelighter! Who does he think he is with his declarations of love and giant romantic speaches like he's some mr right in a romantic comedy. Thousands of things go through Scarlets head and the majority of them are not nice, the rest are just about how good a kisser he was and how he was rougher than she imagined. Not that she often imagined kissing him. Or ever for that matter. Dumb whitelighter, why did he have to kiss like a sex god now she has to find a way to sleep with him or she'll be thinking about it nonstop. God he's annoying. Cute but irritating. God stop thinking about him! Every second she does the stupid romantic part of her gets stronger and starts reminding her of how cute his smile is when it reaches his eyes and how beautiful those eyes are. 

Fuck. She is so screwed! She rages and almost doesn't notice when someone appears in front of her.


	19. Forward momentum

Pandora

They're being kind. Pandora was always taught to not trust kindness as the only reason for someone to be kind was if they want something. but they don't. 

P.J has been coming to lunch for the last few weeks. Pandora has been staying over a few nights in Parkers room. Even Coop was nice when he was there. He spent most of his time working. Wyatt had been talking with Coop a lot about his issues with Scarlet and he always talked to her when he saw she was there even though he was worried about Scarlet. Pandora felt guilty. She knew where Scarlet was. She told Lilith about Wyatts feelings for her and that Scarlet could potentially make the weapon that could kill her so Lilith took her. Pandora was filling in as the sarcastic female around. But it was her family. Why should Scarlet be more loved by Pandora's family than Pandora herself. 

"hey Dora you okay?" P.J asks noticing that Pandora spaced out. 

"Yeah I'm good just vagued out. What did i miss?"she answers smiling. 

"Nothing really Henry keeps sexting Ben instead of paying attention to the game." Parker says throwing one of the spare monopoly pieces at the cousin in question. 

"We aren't sexting. Bens adopting a pet and he keeps sending me pictures." 

"Aww let me see." P.J says and looks over Henry's shoulder. 

"oh my god. You two are sickening. Listen to this. I think I'll get a cat since i already have the most lovable puppydog in existence heart emoji. i might vomit Henry." 

"Shut up." He blushes and Pandora laughs. 

"Okay my turn." Pandora says and rolls a three. Moving the piece with her powers she lands on a train station that belongs to Henry. He grins and takes 200 from her hand telekinetically. 

"does that count as personal gain?" Parker asks bitter about her lack of active powers. 

"not really. Unfortunately it only counts if they were using their powers to do things they wouldn't be able to without them to get ahead in life. Monopoly does not count." P.J answers. Chris walks in to the room and flips the board game over with his mind causing everyone to dogpile on him. Of course he orbs away and laughs as they all fall over.

Chris has the best control in the family Wyatt the worst. The two balance eachother out when they worked together but needed melinda to keep them grounded as both were very prone to emotional outbursts. Because of this their power of three worked in perfect balance.

Kat, Tamara and Henry's balance came from a place of passion. Kat believed in peace through negotiation, Tamara believed in peace through violence and Henry believed everything was a mind game that had to be won.

P.J and Parker, well P.J as opposed to Pandora's first impression was positive and believed in the power of hope. She was the eternal optomist, Parker was a pessimist normally, she had a knew found sense of hope for their family but only after she was given evidence that Phoebe was alive. Pandora was a self proclaimed realist. She saw things as they were. She realised that was how the power of three worked. Everything in balance. 

She had been studying what made the Charmed ones tick the entire time and she gave reports to Lilith but the reports had been getting less and less detailed as the weeks progressed and after 9 weeks she didn't want to keep sending her birth mother information on her family. She wanted to be a part of it. So out of no where Pandora said something she wasn't planning on saying. 

"I know how to kill Lilith." 

Everyone stops and Pandora just tells them everything. How she betrayed them and how she was supposed to do everything in her power to turn them evil or if that fails kill them. She told them that she got Scarlet captured and that she had been feeding Lilith information for two months. 

"yeah we know. How do you know how to kill her?" Tamara states and Pandora is surprised. None of them acted like they cared about her betrayal. None of them trusted her. 

"We're the good guys but we aren't stupid Dora. The only information we gave you was strategically decided. The Scarlet and Wyatt thing was a test, you failed it but you confessed which was like a makeup exam which you passed." Parker says putting her arm around her sister. 

"Wait but i. I'm so confused." 

"Scarlet needed Liliths blood to make the weapon so we had to make her get captured. It was Parkers idea." Wyatt says. 

"Well it killed two birds with one stone get Liliths blood and give Wyatt a chance to address his feelings for Scarlet. "

"Whilst putting her in danger which i hate." Wyatt adds. 

"I beamed to tell her the truth while i said i was in the bathroom giving her time to prepare." 

"and then you did your part." 

"And now we're here. Back to the killing lilith. Do you have a plan B for us to use so we don't have to put Scarlet in any more danger?" Wyatt finishes. 

"It's me. I'm the weapon. Lilith gave birth to me, I'm Pheobe's daughter but i have Liliths blood i can kill her because i was made of liliths blood." She explains and they stare at her. 

"We need to get to Scarlet." Wyatt states.

P.J  
There was a plan. It wasn't a good plan but it was a plan. Unfortunately it had one big flaw. Someone had to sneak them into the castle while Pandora was distracting Lilith using Bianca as her prisoner.

"Who knows how to get in and out of the castle discreetly but also hates Lilith."

"i have a friend. He's neutral, plays both sides but he's also the oldest vampire known. Plus he owes me a favour." Pandora answers then looks around the room at all the girls. "P.J come here i need to borrow your boobs." 

"What? Why?" She asks scared and confused. 

"Malcolm he's... honestly he's eternally 22 and always horny. I've known him since i was a kid and he still sees me that way but you are exactly his type." Pandora answers honestly and projects a change of clothes onto P.J. 

"What the hell?"

Scarlet  
Stupid. What part of look after yourself before anyone else is so hard for Scarlet to grasp. She was fine before Wyatt messed it up. Was she happy? No. Did she have any healthy habits? Fuck no but she wasn't locked in a dungeon trying to figure out how to make a knife out of blood. Fucking hell. Lilith had come in a few times and tried to torture answers out of her. 

Who are you?  
Who has the last two halliwells?  
How do i get the book of shadows? And a million others that she barely heard.

A part of her wanted to answer. Then the pain would stop but she didn't and she knew she never would. she cared too much about the Halliwells and it scared the shit out of her. More than Lilith ever could.


	20. Suicide mission

P.J 

She was so uncomfortable. This dress was three hundred percent cleavage and so short she couldn't bend over without showing her ass. 

"I look ridiculous. It's November Pandora. Winter!" She says to her sister. 

"we're going to the underworld. There's fire everywhere you'll be fine. Okay let me look at you." She responds and looks to P.J  "Good but you need to put more confidence into it. Come on you're confident about everything else." 

"When I'm not exposing most of my major blood vessels to a vampire." P.J answers and Pandora laughs. 

"Malcolms a puppy dog relax. I have a higher body count than he does. He lies, he tricks and he schemes but he won't kill anyone. Which is why he's the elders underwold consultant. He gives them information in return he gets things. A daylight ring, a steady supply of blood from bloodbanks." She explains excited by the thought of seeing him. 

"Did you have a thing for this guy?" 

"i did. I was obsessed with vampires when i was 16. I actually dated a few but i wanted Malcolm the most. He's unfairly sexy and he's the perfect balance of bad boy but good person. Well mostly." She laughs. "You ready?" 

"no. let's go." 

Flaming down to the underworld was dissorienting, it was a very upper level demon ability but it was Pandora and despite her lying to them P.J trusted her. She was grateful for having a big sister. Someone to look after her. She was tired of being the eldest girl and the most powerful female. She was just tired and more than willing to hand over the reigns. 

They showed up outside a cave which P.J wasn't sure was more or less creepy than a crypt. Pamdora walked straight in and P.J shyly follows behind. Inside it was just like a regular house, so this is where Satan gets his Wifi.  A guy comes out shirtless who looks about 22. This must be Malcolm. Pandora wasn't lying he was gorgeous. Technically speaking of course. He was very sweaty, like he was working out and the sexually frustrated 19  year old P.J stared at his chest for a little too long and the vampire noticed. 

"Dora! I haven't seen you in months. How are you and who is the beautiful woman you're with? I wish I'd known you were coming i would have put on a shirt" He asks hugging Pandora and bowing to P.J before kissing her hand she rolls her eyes. P.J already knows she doesn't like this guy. He's cocky and overly charming. No matter how hot he was an obvious fuckboy. 

"No you wouldn't have." She says and he smirks. "Mal this is my sister P.J." Pandora introduces. 

"P.J. i hope Dora hasn't said anything to  terrible about me. If she has i hope you can ignore it." He responds smiling a perfect smirk that made P.J want to both slap it off his face but also sit on it. It didn't help that he actually had the body of a god. Too bad he seems to be an asshole. 

"I'm a good judge of character, I'll make my own assumptions." She smiles a fake smile in responce and he laughs. 

"I assume you didn't come to catch up Dora. especially with a girl you know i would like. What do you need?" He asks turning back to Pandora. 

"We need you to sneak eight witches into Lilith's Castle and get ten out. Alive." She answers matter of factly like she was asking him to buy her a six pack of beer on the way over to her house.

"Thats a hell of a favour. What's in it for me." He asks equally casually despite his obvious excitment.

"My gratitide. Also You  owe me a favour, and i assume you want Lilith dead as much as anyone." Pandora says and his eybrows raise no longer hiding his excitment.

"You can't kill Lilith. It's impossible." 

"We have a weapon." P.J says not quite lying.

"Care to tell me what it is?" He asks both of them.

"No." Both answer at the same time.

"Don't you trust me Dora? That hurts." He says mockingly. 

"You'll get over it." Pandora rolls her eyes and Malcolm leans againt a table running his hands through his wet hair. 

"Okay, just so I'm on track. You want me to get eight witches into the castle, you not included and get ten out. I'm assuming from her dungeons while you take a weapon you won't tell me about to kill one of the few unkillable beings in the underworld?" He asks double checking. 

"Exactly." Pandora smiles sweetly. She has a look like she knows exactly what he's thinking. 

"That Sounds dangerous, stupid and reckless. I'm in." He grins and Pandora grins as well. Obviously she didn't mean it when she said the two weren't friends. They seem very close. "When and where do you want me?" He asks. 

"Come to the Halliwell Manor tomorrow morning. Before ten. We should be ready by then." Pandora answers. 

"I'll be there. Until then fair lady's." He says bowing again grinning as he checks P.J out on his way up. 

"Good luck with that Mal. You aren't her type." Pandora says quietly when she hugs him goodbye. 

"I'm everybody's type."  He responds cockily and kisses her hand again.

"Don't be so sure. Don't be late and if you betray us i will blow you up piece by piece." P.J threatens and Beams away. 

"Dora you know me so well." Malcolm says wistfully to his friend. 

"I was always confused as to why you like girls who can't stand you?" She asks. 

"I like to work for it. I hate when things are to easy. Not that you're easy Dora. I just think of you as the little girl i met what is it ten years ago now?"he says and she smiles. 

"12 i was 11. And i get what you mean but keep in mind she is my sister and i love her so if you hurt her in any way i will... i probably wouldn't kill you but castration is definitely on the table." Pandora threatens in a sugar sweet voice before flaming away. 

Henry

He was nervous. They'd gone through the plan a million times but there was still so much that could go wrong. The amount of them going was a risk but no one wants to stay behind waiting. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you getting hurt." Ben worries playing with Henry's hair as the boy in question was lying on his naked chest. 

"I'll be fine. I'm a badass witch remember. Besides i need to help put my family back together." 

"I know. I just worry. I love you. You know that right? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Ben almost whispers staring at Henry. His heart skips a beat and he goes to kiss his boyfriend. 

"I love you too." Henry responds and the two kiss. "i have to go. i'll be back i promise." 

"you'd better." Ben replies as Henry gets dressed and leaves his bedroom to meet with his sisters. both were dressed in black and Kat was wearing pants  which surprised Henry because he didn't know she owned pants. 

"are you ready?" Tammy asks him. he nods solemnly and they all hug. 

"it'll be okay. i promise. we'll get Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Piper and Mom and we'll all be together again." Kat promises and kisses her little brother's forehead. 

"i know." he smiles and they orb to the manor. Wyatt was pacing and he hugged all three Mitchells before going back to pacing not saying a word. 

"i take it Wyatt's worried?" Henry laughs nervously. 

"we're putting our lives in the hands of a Vampire and a woman who admitted to betraying us. not only our lives either, Bianca's and Scarlet's and Aunt Phoebe's. of course he's worried." Chris responds sitting on the top of a couch with his feet in the actual seet. 

"it's a good plan. it's our only plan." Melinda tries to stay positive and Chris smiles sadly and hugs her.  P.J, Parker and Pandora beam in and everyone starts collecting potions and weapons. 

"okay this is the entire list of demons that Lilith has on her payroll. most are lower level and can be killed with a potion or a weapon or any active powers." Pandora says. handing everyone lists of demons and their weaknesses and powers. 

"Parker, Kat these are yours." Chris says handing each girl a bag of potions and a sword each." they're the most likely to kill first hit. just because you two don't have much in the way of firepower." 

"nice. when does the Vampire get here?" Parker asks just as the doorbell rings. 

"speak of the devil." P.J sighs and goes to answer the door. a hot guy stood there leaning on the doorframe and grinning at P.J 

"hello love. am i really the devil to you? you barely know me." he asks in a british american hybrid accent like a brit who's spent too long here. 

"i'm a good judge of character." she replies and walks inside. Malcolm waited at the door. 

"ah love. i need an invite to come in by someone who lives here." he says. 

"you don't need to come in. wait there and we'll go when we're ready." she says and goes back to the others. 

"should you really be rude to the person we're trusting to not hand us over to Lilith?" Melinda asks. 

"don't worry he loves it." Pandora laughs and Malcolm smirks from the doorway. 

"he's like really hot." Henry hears himself say and everyone stares at him like he's crazy. "i mean technically speaking. by society's standard of beauty he's very aesthetically pleasing." 

"How did you stay in the closet so long? you are so very gay." Parker laughs. 

"takes one to know one Park." 

"let's go get our mother so i never have to see him again." P.J growls and walks out front. Malcolm holds out his hand saying he can't teleport so unless they wanted him to walk back to his house where his doorway to the underworld is. she glares at him but takes his hand everyone goes down to the underworld. 


	21. Tag team part 1

Lilith 

"Your Grace. Pandora Turner has the traitor Phoenix." one of Lilith's servants tells her. finally the girl's done something. since delivering me the witch she's sent feeble and vague reports. entirely useless. 

"Send her in." she says and Pandora enters with Bianca Phoenix tied up. "my daughter. you've done well. though you took your time." 

"apologies Mother. i'm afraid they don't trust me much. a bit paranoid over the death of their sister. Bianca on the other hand they trust completely. she might need some convincing but she'll tell all in time." the girl states confidently, Lilith makes a mental note to fix her ego. 

"yes well you said that about the witch. she hasn't said a word." 

"yes well. i did find information on her. though i don't quite know what it means. she's supposed to be the Solace of prophecy?" Pandora comments and Lilith's mouth goes dry.  

"are you sure?" 

"Wyatt said she has accessed fire, water and air though she's yet to gain control of the last one." 

"well. it seems she just became better use to me dead than alive. hugo. go kill the witch." Lilith orders and heads down to see Bianca. 

"you had such potential. Oh well." Lilith says before the Phoenix breaks free and plunges her arm into Lilith's chest. Stealing her powers. Lilith sends her flying and looks down annoyed. 

"Bianca!" Pandora cries. 

"not you too Pandora. You were so well trained. This really hurts me you know." Lilith stares grabbing Pandora by the throat. "what did you think would happen. Your little witch friend would strip me of my powers and you'd both be free? You of all people know better than that. Nothing can kill me." 

"I can." 

Parker  
Malcolm had spent the last few minutes trying to pick a lock. Even Wyatt could do it faster and he detested this sort of thing. 

"hurry up Vampire." P.J growls. 

"Patience love. I make one wrong move and we all die. Unless you lot are fireproof." He comments and grins when P.J stays silent. A minute later the door swings open. 

"ladies first." Malcolm holds the door open for P.J

"Age before beauty." She replies glaring. He grins and goes through the door P.J close behind and the rest follow suit. Parker had her hand firmly on her sword as it was her only means of defence. 

"Each occupied door has two guards. I suggest we split up in groups of three. I'll go with P.J and Parker as they're most vulnerable without Pandora." Malcolm states and Parker could tell P.J wanted to argue but it was the safest bet. 

"Move quickly and quietly and be safe." Wyatt agrees and him Chris and Mel go left. Henry Kat and Tamara go right and Parker P.J and Malcolm go forward. They go forward silently for a while before Malcolm stops us. He points to his ears then forward. He hears something. P.J peeks around the corner and freezes. One guard freezes. The other charges. Parker deflects an energy ball with her sword and throws it at the demon which goes up in flames. P.J blows up the frozen demon and they go to the cell. 

"How does it open?" Parker asks. Malcolm picks up a set of keys from the ground. 

"I would assume with these." The cell opened to a random demon. Who charged at them who Malcolm knocks out but doesn't kill. 

"I'm a pacifist, but go ahead and vanquish him." Malcolm says and Parker stabs him. 

"some use you are." P.J says and goes forward. 

"She likes me." He says confidently and Parker laughs. 

"Good luck with that." 

Melinda

Wyatt is seriously overpowered but his ability is like a bomb going off. Chris is a bullet so while Wyatt uses Excalibur to cut down demons Chris and Mel use the demons fire balls against them. 

They've gone through six cells already but there was no sight of Phoebe or Scarlet not until they heard Scarlet screaming profanities. 

"Found Scarlet." Chris jokes and they run to see four demons fighting off a very angry Scarlet. There was a scabber demon on the ground drowned in its own blood and another unknown demon scorch mark. 

Wyatt  cuts off a demon's head and Chris crushes another. Melinda sends an energy ball back at one while the last is sent flying onto a spike that came up from the earth. Did Scarlet do that? She looks up and runs.

"Wyatt!" The two hug and Scarlet is almost crying. "I couldn't do it. I tried but every drop of blood burnt before i could collect it." She apologises. 

"It's okay. We found another way. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"I'm fine. I'm sorry i was so horrible to you." She cries and kisses him full on the mouth. Both Mel and Chris made a face of disgust before Scarlet ran to hug them as well. 

"you aren't gonna kiss me are you. Cause I've got a girlfriend." Chris jokes and she laughs. 

"No. I'm tempted but i get the feeling Wyatt would be jealous." Scarlet responds and they hear a scream in the distance. 

"Lets go kill things. Did any of you bring me a lighter?" Scarlet says and Mel gives her one before they all run down the hallway. 

Tamara 

Blowing up the last demon Tamara goes to blow the lock on the cage. This one was the most heavily guarded they had com across so it either held Scarlet or Phoebe. 

"it won't budge." She says giving up on the lock. Henry smirks and starts fiddling with the lock. Not picking it just assessing it. 

"alohomora." He whispers and the door swings open. 

"Did you really use a Harry Potter spell?"  Kat asks. 

"No i just wanted to say that." They open the door to find neither Phoebe nor Scarlet. Instead there was a boy. He didn't look older than 16. He looked Scared and tried to hide in the corner. 

"Hey it's okay. My name is Henry, these are my sisters. Kat and Tamara. We're Halliwells. Do you know the charmed ones?" Henry asks soothingly. The boy nods and orbs away. 

"did he just orb?" Kat asks and they hear a scream. 

"We'll worry about that later." Tamara responds as they run of towards the sound. 

P.J   
They had been through 18 cells and all of them had demons Warlocks or other evil creatures in them. with the lack of real danger Malcolm had grown confident enough to start flirting with P.J again much to her distaste. 

"At least pretend to take this seriously." She growls at him. They come across a heavily guarded Cell and P.J and Parker start to kill them while Malcolm keeps them from being attacked from behind. He unlocks the door to find a woman in her late forties early fifties lying unconscious on the floor.

"Mom!" Parker yells and runs to her. P.J hangs back a feeling of fear and guilt washing over her. oh god. what will she say? how does she tell her mother that she let her baby girl die? she didn't save Peyton.

"Hey. It's okay." Malcolm says and walks over to pick up the legendary charmed one. 

"what are you doing?" Parker asks defensively. no matter how much he helped the sight of her mother in a vampire's arms was not something she could deal with.

"No offence kid but you don't look like you could carry her and she's not waking up anytime soon. We need to get her to a whitelighter." Malcolm states but is interrupted by a scream. 

"That sounded like Pandora." He says and they run. 

To be continued...


	22. Tag team part 2

Pandora 

"not you too Pandora. You were so well trained. This really hurts me you know." Lilith stares grabbing Pandora by the throat. "what did you think would happen. Your little witch friend would strip me of my powers and you'd both be free? You of all people know better than that. Nothing can kill me."  Lilith tells her. Pandora feels herself grow angry as she sends the demon woman flying. 

"I can." She states running to the witch as she begins hitting her over and over again. 

"You made me out of your blood. Your perfect image but i am not you!"  She screams hitting her. Lilith doesn't make a sound but suddenly Pandora's on fire. She screams in pain. 

Bianca runs at Lilith with a knife breaking her concentration and the fire stops. Lilith easily throws Bianca away like a rag doll and laughs at Pandora. 

"Well done my child. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. So what's your plan? Kill me and have a happy family with your mother? She will resent you. You are a memory of a time she would rather forget and the reason for her youngest daughters death. You are my daughter more than you are hers." Lilith says and Pandora falters. 

"You know i'm right. I'm your real family. Not them." She says when the other come running in. Phoebe Halliwell in Malcolm's arms. 

"Take Mom and go. I'll be right behind you." Pandora says. P.J and Parker say something to the others and Chris runs to get Bianca before they orb away. Everyone but her sisters. 

"We're family Pandora. We'll do this together." P.J says and blows up Lilith  it doesn't do much but it was a gesture. 

"They're not. I raised you. I saved your life carried you in my womb. You owe everything to me." Lilith shouts throwing fire at Parker. Pandora matches the fire with her own and a struggle begins. Lilith was older and stronger. Parker grabs Pandora's shoulder and P.J does the same. 

"the power of three will set us free." Parker says and Pandora can feel her energy flowing through her.

"The power of three will set us free."P.J responds in agreement and they begin chanting. 

"the power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. the power of three will set us free!" They chant and Pandora begins to win. Lilith's fire was faltering. 

"wait! i can bring your sister back. i can give you Peyton!"  she shouts and the 15 year old appears in front of them. 

 

"P.J? Parker?" she asks scared and crying. Pandora drops the flame. 

"Peyton!" the two cupids run to hug their baby sister. 

"see my daughter. Halliwells will always choose their own." Lilith says and Peyton's eyes open and she smiles at Pandora. Eyes black. that isn't Peyton. 

"she's lying. P.J, that isn't Peyton. it's a shifter." Pandora says her throat tight with sadness. 

"it isn't true. she wants me gone so she can take my place. that was why they killed me in the first place. please, let me come home." the not Peyton cries 

P.J stands and looks from Peyton to Pandora. then she raises her hands to freeze the imposter. it works. the shifter freezes and Parker's cry changes from joy to loss. with knees buckling P.J blows the shifter up before doing the same to Lilith taking Parkers hand and running back to Pandora. the three share a look before Pandora throws the flames at Lilith. 

"I am Pandora Turner. My mother is Phoebe Halliwell. My father was Cole Turner. I am a second generation charmed one and i choose family!" She shouts as the flame engulfs Lilith and she screams in pain before completely destroying the entire castle P.J barely beams them out in time. They all come out with injuries Pandora worst of all. Covered in burns Wyatt goes to heal her but she stops him. 

"I have demon blood. I can't be healed." She says weakly. He ignores her and to her surprise it begins to work. She's completely healed. 

"I guess the Halliwell in you is stronger than the Lilith." He responds smiling. Kat and Tamara were healing P.J and Chris was healing Parker. 

"how's Mom?" P.J asks. 

"She's sleeping but she's okay. We did it." Mel says hugging her best friend. 

P.J takes a second to look around the room. There was only ten people. 

"Where's Scarlet?" P.J asks and Wyatt turns around confused. Chris picks up a piece of paper with Wyatt written on it. 

 

"Wyatt. Thanks for everything but i think I'm better off on my own from here on out. Don't look for me. I don't want to be found.  Scarlet." Chris reads out and the room goes silent. 

"She left us?" Parker asks hurt. For the first time in a while it's obvious that she's the baby now. she just vanquished her own sister and now the girl she had grown to love, that her sister loved left them without a proper goodbye. Wyatt goes to comfort the 17 year old but Phoebe stirs on the couch.

"Mom!" Parker and P.J say going to sit next to their mother. Pandora hangs back unsure of what to do. Phoebe begins to wake up and she see's her daughters sitting next to her and her breath catches. 

"P.J, Parker? you found me." she cries and hugs them. both girls begin to tear up as they are reunited with their mother. Coop beams in sensing Phoebe and he joins the group hug. 

"Mom. i want you to meet Pandora Turner. yours and Cole's daughter." Parker says holding out her hand to Pandora. Phoebe just stares and turns around the room. 

"Where's Peyton?" 

Phoebe 

Peyton Halliwell 

July 1st 2011- August 12th 2026

beloved daughter and sister

to live would be an awfully big adventure

Baby Peyton. how could someone hurt her? she was 14, no 15 but still just a baby. her baby. she stares at the tomb stone with tears in her eyes. "how?" she asks her daughters. 

"Lilith poisoned her. we did everything we could but the poison was incurable. i'm sorry mom. i should have made sure she stayed away from all of this, that she was safe." P.J answers crying as well. Phoebe hugs her oldest... no second oldest. 

"was someone with her?" Phoebe asks. 

"Scarlet was. she stayed with her the whole time just so she wasn't alone." Parker answers. who's Scarlet? "Scarlet is Wyatt's charge. she was living in the spare room at the manor but she left after we found you. we... we put her in danger to save you and now she doesn't want anything to do with us."  Parker says sadly. 

"that isn't true Park. she's scared but she's coming back. she loves us like family." P.J responds and they stand looking at the Gravestone. right next to Prue's. 

"let's go home." 

Scarlet

it's been a week since she left the Halliwells being homeless was easier when she was drunk. she didn't remember the hunger, or the cold of sleeping on the side of the road. she didn't drink though. she knew if she did her resolve would break and she would run back to them, to him. there was no way she could go back. another thing that made it more difficult was the demonic bounty hunters that came after her constantly. she was on the run, alone and so close to giving up and letting the bounty hunters kill her but she couldn't. she was sitting outside the manor watching as Wyatt get's in his car to head to school or work she didn't know. he looked sad and he was wearing one of the leather cord necklaces she left there. 

"i miss you too." she whispers and sends a gust of wind to close the manors front door. 


	23. Christmas

**Scarlet**.

She was cold and wet but she was sleeping which was more than she'd been able to do in the last two months. She woke up and her headache was gone along with an injury she'd gotten from a bounty hunter and all evidence of the cold she had. There was also an envelope in her hand and a thick blanket over her body. Wyatt. He'd done this before. He had respected her wishes and hadn't  tried to convince her to go back. Instead he would heal her in her sleep and leave her food or money. She picks up the letter and opens it.

_Scarlet_   
_I know you asked me to leave you but i can't keep watching you hurt yourself. I know you're too stubborn to come back but Bianca still owns next door and she has three bedrooms. I've moved all of your stuff in there. I also want to invite you to Christmas dinner tomorrow night at 6. You don't have to come but know that you are always welcome._   
_With Love_   
_Wyatt_

She fails to hold back a smile and remembers the two times she kissed the whitelighter. She didn't mean anything by it the first time. He was being a romantic and she freaked but the second kiss. She was so relieved to see him and so scared and he... he was like her childhood fantasy. But she isn't a child and fantasies should stay in the past.

**Phoebe**

It was the first Christmas dinner she'd had without her sisters and Peyton.  she was worried. Both Chris and Henry had dates so she was playing the role of meet the parents. Then there was Pandora.  She was definitely Phoebe's daughter. She had no doubts about that but Phoebe didn't know Pandora.

 Chris was cooking and there was enough to feed an army. The doorbell rings and in the chaos of setting up no one but Phoebe heard it. A dark haired boy of twenty something was at the door with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Mrs Halliwell. I'm Malcolm. I'm a friend of your daughters. I was just dropping off some presents. Are they here?" He asks politely.

"P.J, Pandora Parker. There's someone here to see you!" She calls out and Pandora comes running. P.J drags her feet having guessed who was at the door. Parker just seemed confused.

"Hey Dora! Merry Christmas." The boy says hugging Pandora and then hands her a small box. She opens it and inside is an old black ring with a large ruby stone.

"Mal! You're the best i love it." Pandora squeals happily putting the ring on her pointer finger. What twenty ish year old can afford that? P.J arrived at the door and crossed her arms.

"Malcolm." She says coldly.

"P.J. Lovely flowers for a lovely lady." He says happily and bows in an exaggerated manor. There was a box from Tiffany's with the flowers as well.

"Thanks." She responds curtly taking them obviously waiting for him to leave. who was this guy? obviously a friend on Pandora's and he seemed to fancy P.J.

"And Parker, i thought this might be your thing." He handed her a book of legendary inhabitants of the underworld. "I'm not even sure if they all exist but better safe than sorry right."

"Thanks Malcolm." Parker smiles holding the old leatherbound book.

"Mrs Halliwell. It is good to see you making  an excellent recovery now I'd best be off. I'd hate to intrude on your family dinner."

"No Mal you should stay! I know you don't have plans and Henry and Chris have dates." Pandora says excitedly. "Please mom. Malcolm has been my best friend since i was a kid. He used to sneak me out to go up to the city." Pandora begs Phoebe who couldn't bring herself to say no.

"The more the merrier. Would you like to come in Malcolm?" Phoebe says.

"I would love too Mrs Halliwell. But Dora forgot to mention that I'm a vampire and i can only come in if I'm invited by someone who lives here and since the Dora is the only one who likes me. I'd best be going. Enjoy your evening ladies." He says and leaves to his car. a classic muscle car, now the money made sense. he was immortal so he had hundreds of years to gain his wealth. 

"you're friends with a vampire?" Phoebe asks Pandora. she tried not to sound judgmental, of course the majority of her friends were from the underworld, that's where she grew up. 

"He's not bad. He works with the elders. He's a good guy, he helped save you." Parker says itching to open the book.

"Let's not talk about this. It's Christmas." P.J tries to avoid the conversation.

"I think the more important question is why is he bringing you flowers and jewelry?" Phoebe teases her daughter who looks annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Pandora grabs the box which reveals a beautiful diamond and silver snowflake pendant. There's definitely a story there.

**Jett**

"Hey Rivers. You've got a visitor." One of the guards says opening his cell. So Scarlet finally remembered his existence.

He heads out to the visitors area in search of a ditzy blonde dressed like a hippie. Instead he's hugged by a goth with black hair. Pulling away he sees it is his sister. "Scarlet?"

"hey Jett. I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been dealing with some stuff." She says. Her voice is the same but her eyes... she looks so empty. The last time he saw her was his Mother's funeral. she obviously took it worse than he did. she would though, Scarlet was always so sensitive, Jett not so much. 

"it's fine. You dyed your hair." He smiles sitting down at the tables. The guards were watching him but not very closely. He had a month left in this place and he'd never made any trouble before.

"Yeah. I needed a change. Kind of going through a goth thing. i have so much to tell you and most of it you won't believe. I'll explain everything once you get out next month. It is still next month right?"

"yeah. I can't wait to go home and eat a real meal." He responds and her face flashes. If he was anyone else he wouldn't have noticed. But Jett knew Scarlet better than anyone else in the world.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just. I don't live at moms anymore. After she died. I couldn't afford it and i just couldn't be alone. I moved in with a friend. Her names Bianca  she's nice and has a bad history herself so she won't judge. There's a spare room which will be yours and the neighbours are cool."she rambles like she does when she's worried someone will be mad at her making Jett smile. She's always been so kindhearted. So worried about others feelings but something about her demeanor changed. It isn't just the tough new look. But the way she's carrying herself. Like theres a fire inside of her that he hadn't seen since she was a kid.

"I'm just glad you're happy Scarlet. Plus as long as there's a kitchen and a bathroom i don't have to share with 20 other men I'm good." He laughs and she smiles sadly. She feels so guilty. She always has. "Scarlet. This was my choice. It isn't your fault " he reminds her holding her hand.

"I know. I just miss you Jett. I can't wait for you to meet my friends. They're weird as all fuck but they're nice." She smiles then checks her watch.

"Speaking of i have a Christmas dinner to go to. I have a present for you but you won't be allowed it till next month. It's good to see you Jett." She says and kisses her brother's forehead.

"You too sis. I'll see you soon. When I'm not in an orange jumpsuit hopefully." He smiles.

"I love you Jett."

"I love you too Scarlet." The two hug and Jett is taken back to his cell with a smile on his face. His sister was safe and happy and he was going to be home soon.

 **Wyatt**  
It was almost seven. Dinner was supposed to start half an hour ago but he wanted to wait. "Wyatt. I don't think she's coming." Tamara says sadly. no one had wanted to admit what everyone was thinking. of course it would be Tammy. 

"No. She will. Please. Just a little longer." He begs and no one wanted to believe Scarlet really didn't want anything to do with them. She had become a weird part of the family in the six months she stayed with them. She was their friend.

"The ham could use a bit longer anyway." Chris answers patting his brothers back. The doorbell rings and Wyatt orbs to the front over excited.  He opens the door to see Scarlet who smiles when she sees him.

  
"hey. Sorry I'm late. I had to shower in a public swimming pool bathroom. Does the offer of a feed still stand?" She says like it's the most casual sentence in the world. Wyatt hugs her and she's obviously taken by surprise yet after a second she returns the hug.

"i missed you too Wyatt." She whispers honestly. They go into the living room and Henry, Parker and Melinda rush to Scarlet once they see her. They take turns hugging her and Wyatt see's her eyes begin to water. Phoebe comes over and hugs Scarlet who was equally scared and confused. 

"Thankyou for everything you've done for my family." Phoebe says and Scarlet just nods in understanding.

"Now that everyone's here. How about we eat?" Pandora suggests and they all go to the dining room where Chris is placing the last of the food he hugs Scarlet when he sees her and teases that he should have made more food. They sit down for a picture perfect dinner while a dark figure watches from through the window. Dinner was fantastic as always but everyone was eager to give Scarlet her presents.

"Come on. We worked our ass off getting this for her i want her to see it!" Pandora says running to the Christmas tree dragging Scarlet behind her.

"Okay okay mine first though." Wyatt says picking up a small wrapped package from under the tree. "There's two gifts. One from the family and one from just me. The other one's better but still." He blushes and hands her the small box. She unwraps it quickly and there's a jewelry box. He bought her jewelry? She opens the box and sees a silver necklace with a Pentagram charm each point a different colour. Red, blue, white, green and purple.

"It's your family Crest. Symbolising the elements all entwined as one." He explains and she smiles.

"Which brings us to the main gift." Phoebe says and picks up the big item. It was heavy and hard. She tears open the wrapping paper and it's an old book. A black book with a pentagram in the middle was a gem that seemed to change colours. She opens the book to the title page.

"The Solace Coven Book Of Shadows. No way!" She gasps. This can't be. Her family's book of shadows. a piece of her past that she'd never had before and a book of shadows that would let her touch it. 

"We had to search through the magic school Archives to find out it was taken by demons in 1943. After being handed around for thirty years it ended up in Lilith's hands in 1973." Chris explains and is interrupted by Pandora.

"until it was taken by a certain neutral vampire in 2001. Malcolm agreed to give it back to its rightful owner in exchange for a date with P.J."

"Thank you for that by the way Dora. Because dealing with his flirting wasn't hard enough." P.J complains Wyatt notices that P.J was using Malcolm's nickname for Pandora and smiles. Scarlet just sits there stroking the book. 

"It's blank unless in the possession of a Solace. Which is why it went from hand to hand. They tried to destroy it but it's invincible." Kat adds bringing the conversation back to Scarlet who was quietly sobbing. Parker, Melinda and Henry go over and sit with her. Hugging the witch as she sobbs. The moment was ruined by several bounty hunters appearing and attacking. There was at least 15 of them obviously trying to overwhelm the Halliwells with numbers. An energy ball was thrown at the Christmas tree and Melinda throws as many demons as she can across the the room.

"i need a lighter!" Scarlet shouts and Pandora runs to her. 

"No you don't." She says throwing fire at the closest demon. Scarlet borrows some and she used it as fuel as they both threw fire at demons. Tamara and P.J blew them up. Chris, Mel, Henry and Wyatt sent them flying into walls and Phoebe, Parker and Kat started actually hitting demons. when Phoebe tries to levitate she falls to the ground and the demons overwhelm her. Scarlet start's to get really angry and screams as every one is thrown against the walls in a tornado like wind storm. she focuses on the demons and imagines their blood boiling. the demons starts choking and coughing up blood.  Wyatt runs to Scarlet to calm her. she didn't know but her eyes were glowing purple along with the gem on her book of Shadows. 

"Scarlet. Scarlet you need to calm down. it isn't just the demons you're hurting." He shouts and she notices the blood running from his nose and her own before she blacks out. 

Wyatt carries her to the spare room and sits on the edge of her bed while the others dealt with what happened.

“Scarlet's powers are growing ridiculously fast.” Chris worries over the unconscious witch once he comes up and gives Wyatt a summary of the damage.

"They're not actually. Her powers haven't grown at all. These are still her base powers. I have no idea what they'll grow into.” Wyatt responds eyes not leaving Scarlet. “she's not developing abilities she's just learning how to trigger and control  them.”  as if on cue she starts thrashing in her sleep and the bed catches on fire growing rapidly. Wyatt orbs her down to his bedroom in the basement. It was a knee jerk reaction. He didn't want the neighbours to call the fire department.

“that's terrifying.” Chris walks down continuing the conversation from upstairs.

“i know. She's so scared all the time, we need to look after her.” Wyatt says.

"We will. She's gonna be okay Wyatt.” Chris responds. “are you?”

“I'm good. Go back upstairs. It's still Christmas spend the night with your girl.” he smiles sadly at his brother who walks out looking back worried.


	24. Boxing Day

Scarlet

waking up was hell. she had never had a hangover this bad and she hadn't even been drinking. it was the opposite of fair. she wasn't sure where she was. maybe she had been drinking... wait. no windows, but still bright and happy. is this Wyatts room?

"Sorry about that. you kept spasming in your sleep. you set my parents room on fire. this drew the least attention to you." he says sitting on the couch on the other side of the room.

"how did I set a room on fire. I can't make fire."

"apparently you can. I was reading through your book of shadows. apparently, you tapped into the fire in your spirit which basically made you unstoppable. but you were also out of control. there was this flaming tornado." he says and Scarlet sits up much to the protest of every bone in her body.

"is everyone okay?"

"yeah. I mean. Henry got caught in the tornado and broke his leg but the twins healed him." he answers trying to make her feel better.

"I broke Henry's leg? fuck! he must hate me." she sighs sadly.

"Never. when I first unlocked my energy waves I broke the windows of the attic and sent my mom through them. she broke her neck. I healed her but I felt like I was a horrible person and actually ran away from home." Wyatt responds. 

"how old were you?"

"17. Chris was 15 and he had to bring me back. I felt so guilty but he told me good people can do bad things but that doesn't make them bad people. everyone makes mistakes when they're learning Scarlet. no one blames you." he promises and sits next to her on the bed putting his arms around her. it was weird but nice. 

"you changed your room."

"yeah. I got bored." he blushes remembering the last time she was in his room. "oh I got you some painkillers I know what magic exhaustion feels like. unfortunately, there's no way to heal it." he says giving her painkillers and water.

"Thanks, Wyatt." she smiles.

"so... are you leaving again?" he asks quietly almost like he was afraid of the answer.

"no," she says and his face lights up like a child on Christmas morning. "I don't want your charity but my little brother is getting home in a month and I won't let him sleep on the street. not after everything he's done for me." 

"I didn't know you had a brother." Wyatt was genuinely shocked, Scarlet hadn't spoken about Jett to anyone in years but she couldn't avoid it now. 

"he's been in prison for the last five years so I didn't mention him much. too many questions," she says trying to stand up. Wyatt helps her stand and offers for her to lean on him. she refuses and walks up the stars hands securely on the railing.

"can I ask?"

"he killed someone. he didn't mean too, he just got angry and lost control. don't tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. he's a good kid really. he just made a mistake." she starts to panic and ramble but Wyatt soothes her.

"I won't say anything. I promise," he says and opens the door to the kitchen where the smell of bacon and pancakes were filling the room.

"Hey, Scarlet. breakfast?" Chris asks smiling and Scarlet feels her stress fall from her body. Mel comes down and hugs Scarlet and the boys good morning before sitting at the table as Chris places the pancakes in the middle of the table.

"where's Bianca?" Mel asks and Chris blushes.

"She went home to get dressed." He comments and Scarlet laughs.

"She's gonna show up in her underwear a lot now isn't she?" Scarlet asks.

"Not here." He responds confused.

"Obviously but I'm living with her now and as much as I wouldn't mind a good dose of mostly naked Bianca I'm guessing you would prefer I didn't hit on your girlfriend." She comments and everyone but Wyatt stops eating.

"You're staying?" Mel asks.

"Yeah. I'm prone to outbursts of the dramatic but I'm over it and I need Wyatt to teach me to control my cool tornado thing. Also, my little brother is moving back to the city in a month and he needs a place to stay." She lies smoothly. How does she do that? Wyatt wonders. He knows she's lying but the others have no clue.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. Jett. He's my half-brother so he's mortal though I'm gonna tell him about magic. No offence but you guys are terrible liars." 

P.J

She lets out a sigh as she readies herself for her "date" with Malcolm. Pandora set up the trade and her mother agreed to it for some unknown reason. this was before she even met Malcolm. "He helped save me and he's your sister's friend. Besides, it's best to give people the benefit of the doubt."

"The benefit of the doubt? You gave Cole Turner the benefit of the doubt and what happened there?" P.J responds. a low blow but P.J didn't want to repeat her mother's mistakes. Malcolm was sexy and charming and it would be all too easy to fall for him.

"She got an awesome daughter out of it. I kinda wanna meet my dad. Is there any chance we could work that? Where is he anyway?" Pandora responds.

"Aunt Piper was the last one to see him. He was in the manor, or at least the prison version in between universes he lives in. I think we might be able to do that if you really want to." Parker comments reading her booklist for Woodcreek Girls.

"Can we get back to my freak out please?" P.J asks. "or we can freak out about the fact that mom lost her magic." 

"De Ja Vu." Phoebe comments and they all give her a look. "Sorry, it's just. The amount of time your aunts and I had very similar conversations."

"History repeats itself." Pandora agrees.

"I seriously hope not." P.J responds and looks at herself in the mirror again. "Do I really need to wear this? I don't actually like this guy."

"Yes. Malcolm is a valuable ally. String him along and he'll be the best addition to the group we could get." Pandora says like she really wasn't getting anything out of this but her best friend and her sister together was so obviously the point. 

"Right. A pacifist Vampire. How useful."

"He's useful because he plays both sides. He knows things we could never know about the underworld." Parker agrees. she really wasn't helping. 

"Besides, my powers were stripped we've tried scrying for them, we've tried calling for them. obviously whoever kidnapped me stole my powers. when we find out who that is we'll get them back. In the meantime, you are going on the date. beside's you're going to need one, Elise is planning a coming home party, I'm not having my three beautiful daughters without men in their arms." Phoebe jokes and Pandora and Parker share a look. 

"Fine. Let's get this over with." P.J states changing the subject and walks to the front door where Malcolm was waiting. He smiles and hands her a bouquet of flowers and P.J returns his smile. He did look good...

He did look good

P.J hadn't been on a date in over a year and a half. Maybe she could at least try to have fun.

"Hello love." He says offering his arm

"Don't call me love." She responds walking towards his car ignoring his arm. He smiles following her with his eyes before he turns around to bow to the three other women.

"Wish me luck ladies. It was a pleasure seeing you all again." He says and follows after P.J.

"Oh, that poor boy. He's got his work cut out for him." Phoebe comments.

"Believe me, mom. He's loving it." Pandora comments and walks into the living room.

P.J sat in silence as Malcolm drove the two of them to their date location.

"So P.J. I know you didn't agree to this because you enjoy my company but I promise if you give me a chance I'm good company. Or so I've been told." He says and she rolls her eyes.

"really? How many of the people have told you that with their underwear around their ankles." She comments and he laughs.

"wow. Okay. I'll admit that wasn't expected. Can I ask what I've done to offend you?"

"Nothing. It's not you. I just. I lost my sister, my mom lost her powers and my family is still missing and there's so much going on so dating and romance just seem trivial and unimportant. It isn't the right time."

"If there's one thing I've learnt in my very long life it's that the right time doesn't exist. if you wait for it then you'll be waiting forever," he says the logic and honesty making P.J uncomfortable so she takes a page out of Scarlets book.

"Speaking of... how old are you?"

"I'm 22." He answers parking the car at a small mansion.

"Don't make me quote Twilight!" She responds.

"I've been 22 for over 500 years. I don't actually know how old I am because everything before then has been erased. I wasn't always the good guy. I did something unthinkable and made a deal with the elders to erase my memory and I've been working with them ever since." He answers honestly and she stays silent.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly sitting in the parked car.

"Hey. It's fine. Now let's go in. I made sushi." He smiles using his super speed to open the door for her.

"seriously. You're a vampire who walks in the sun. Beware of Twilight comparisons." She laughs and he rolls his eyes.

"Five hundred years I was fine but one useless woman writes a creepy novel and my entire species is ruined." He sighs making her laugh. "you have a nice laugh. You should do it more often." This makes P.J blush and the two of them enter the mansion watched by a figure in a trenchcoat.


	25. First Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I know they're in the US and school starts in August or something but for the sake of my sanity I'm making the fictional school I made up follow the Australian schooling year of January to December because that's what's logical. So the date is 23rd of January 2027)

P.J

"Come on I want to get there before the traffic gets bad," she shouts at her sisters. Huh, sisters. Been awhile since she said that. Everything was packed in the cars and she was just waiting for the girls.

"Okay, I'm ready. Thoughts?" Parker comes down in a black skirt and white long-sleeved top. Cute but simple.

"cute as heck, but could break your neck," she answers and Parker grins.

"The cute ones here," Pandora adds walking out with a shit ton of cleavage.

"Pan, it's an all-girls school. Unless you're suddenly into girls I don't think you need that much cleavage." Parker laughs at the slutty oldest sister.

"Oh, sweet Parker. Sexy teachers, sexy older brothers there may even be some Dilfs. You always need cleavage." She responds and P.J laughs.

"Park you take your car, Dora you're with me." P.J laughs and goes out to the car. After getting back Phoebe realised there was car shortage. P.J was willing to give Parker hers but instead, Phoebe bought a new one for the almost 18-year-old. The three sisters drive to a giant property in the country. The building was old and beautiful and there was a sign out front. St Woodcreek Girls. P.J was nervous for Parker. This place was the best of the best. P.J had to go into her college savings to pay for it. She never planned on going to college so she didn't mind but Phoebe raged when she found out. They didn't have a steady income. P.J and Parker both had jobs to cover expenses but Peyton didn't have life insurance so funeral costs sucked the savings bare it hurt so much when they had to use Peyton's college savings to pay for her funeral. 

"I don't see the big deal. I never even went to high school." Pandora comments for the seventh time since she was told about the school.

"Just going here sets up her entire future. Besides she wants to be a Psychologist for which you need a PhD." P.J answers again as they park. Since it was super early they got a space right next to the entrance. Pandora gets out and looks around.

"You aren't really going to make us carry all this stuff are you?" she asks.

"Yes, yes I am." P.J responds grabbing everything she could hold. "let's go find the room." they search for a while Pandora managing to only hold one small box. "What? It has breakables inside." Parker was running around grinning like a maniac. Finally P.J and Pandora finds someone else. The place was a ghost town this early in the morning they walk up to the brunette boy and Woah. To say he was hot would be an understatement but Pandora looked less than impressed. He notices there were other people here and comes over to introduce himself.

He notices there were other people here and comes over to introduce himself  
"Hi. I'm Carter Collins," he says smiling.

"hi. Umm..." P.J forgot how to speak. Pandora laughs but covers for her sister.

"Hi, Carter. I'm Pandora, this is my lovely sister P.J. we were hoping you could help us find room 219. This place is a maze" she says easily.

"Yeah, sure. That's actually my sister's room. Follow me." he smiles. "do you want me to take some of that?" he asks P.J and she nods.

"Parker! Stop with the nerdgasm and come here." Pandora calls out to the youngest of the three. "Parker, this is Carter, Carter this is our younger sister Parker. She's the one who's going to school here."

"nice to meet you, Parker. So Parker, P.J and Pandora. Can I ask about the P thing?" he chats as they head to the room.

"A family tradition." Parker comments.

"Fair enough. My adoptive mother is the principal here so all the family has to go. I only escaped because I'm a guy." he jokes and Parker smiles.

"Your mother is Annabel Collins?" Parker asks dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Well, adoptive mother anyway. Here it is. Kaylee you in there?" he asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah doors unlocked." a female voice called out and he opens the door for the three girls.

"M'lady," he comments smiling and meets P.J's eyes.

"Thank you, kind sir," Pandora responds.

"Kaylee I found your roommate. This is Parker." Carter says introducing Parker to the blonde girl sitting on the bed.

"I guess this is the end of my alone time." she sighs bitchily and P.J raises an eyebrow. They put things down on the floor on Parker's side of the room.

"Kaylee be nice." Carter scolds his sister and she rolls her eyes.

"Why? She has to live with me. It's only fair to be upfront." she responds and walks over to Parker crossing her arms. "Hi, I'm Kaylee Collins and I'm a spoilt slutty raging bitch," she says and holds out a hand. Parker meets her eyes and shakes her hand.

"I'm Parker Halliwell. And I have two older sisters, I can deal with bitchy," she responds and Pandora pretends to be offended.

"you start getting settled in, Dora and I will get the rest of your stuff." P.J says.

"Wait we will?"

"Pandora!"

"fine." Carter offers to help and they all head back to the cars.

"So P.J, what does that stand for?" Carter asks and she looks away.

"Prudence, Prudence Johanna." she says. "it was my aunt's name."

"cool. I don't know where I got my name. Kaylee was named after a Firefly character." he responds.

"That's something my sister Peyton would do." She laughs and then realises what she said. Oh no.

"you have another sister?"

"Um, I did. What about you? Any other siblings?" she changes the subject.

"No just Kaylee. I mean I have other siblings I just. You know what it's a long story, maybe I could tell you over coffee?" he offers and she stops.

"Did, did you just ask me out?" she questions confused.

"That was my intention." he laughs grinning at her.

"Oh. Um," a million thoughts race through her head and she starts wondering if he's evil. No he's just a cute guy beside she needs a date for her mom's work party and she wasn't about to ask Malcolm. "sure." she finally says and he grins.

"Awesome. I'll give you my number," he responds and she hands him her phone. "Call me if you want to hear the rest of my sob story." he jokes and grabs another box. Even though they brought two cars there wasn't actually much there. A few boxes of clothes, a few too many boxes of books and one box of candles and potions that she would need to hide.

"I think that's it," Pandora says putting the last box away in the back of her wardrobe.

"I have something for you." P.J states and hands her a book. In it was the most useful spells from the book of shadows. Ones for self-defence and other things that might be useful. "You know. Just in case." Parker hugs her sisters and Pandora is shocked. She still isn't used to being shown affection by anyone other than Malcolm. 

"I'll miss you guys. Don't be afraid to call if you need me," she says and her roommate rolls her eyes.

"Henry said he's coming to visit soon, he just had to help Mom, Kat and Tamara with paperwork." P.J promises and after a heartfelt goodbye, the two sisters leave. Their mother was so sad that she couldn't come but when you go missing for a year and a half things pile up. She promised to visit in the next few days.

"So it's just us, Mom and Coop now. Think you're gonna kill me?" Dora asks getting into her car.

"What? No. I need your help with what to do with the cute guy who gave me his phone number." She says handing Pandora her phone. the older girl grins. 

"See. Older brothers. You sure you wanna call him? You and Malcolm have been pretty chummy." She asks beginning to take selfies on P.J's phone.

"We went on one date because I was forced to. I don't intend on going any further." She responds and Pandora sighs.

"Fine. So a date with a mortal boy. I've never dressed someone for that. this will be fun.

Scarlet

Wyatt wanted to come with Scarlet to pick up Jett. It was finally time for her baby brother to come home so she wanted to go alone. Wyatt lent her his Mom's car and she sat nervously in the Prison waiting room while Jett finished his security clearance.

"Miss Rivers." The head of security addresses her walking out with Jett no longer dressed in an orange jumpsuit. She runs to hug him and he's grinning as he hugs her back.

"Jett. I missed you so much. Oh god, what happened." She says noticing the bruises and blood on his face.

"A goodbye present from the other inmates. It's fine. I'm fine. Just ready to leave. I'm good to go, right boss?" He asks the guard.

"All good Rivers. I'll miss having at least one good kid to talk to." The older man smiles and hugs Jett confusing the hell out of Scarlet. "you're brother is the best-behaved person I've ever seen in a prison. I tried to appeal to get him out early on good behaviour but he refused. Wanted to do his time fairly. Goodbye Jett. I hope to never see you here again."

"Not planning on it boss." He smiles and the two siblings head out to the car.

"It's not mine. The neighbours crushing on me so he let me borrow it." She explains before he asks. His face is blank when she mentions a boy. "It's okay Jett. He's harmless. He's not even a puppy dog. He's hamster or a meerkat." She promises him and they drive home small talking about useless things and reminiscing about their childhoods.

"Remember that time you were eleven and convinced every teacher that you didn't speak English. I had to talk to you about the school. I was seven!" He laughs.

"Or when we were homeschooled and I convinced Mom to pretend you were invisible for a month."

"or when you were convinced you were fireproof."

"Hey I am fireproof! " she protests.

"Oh wow. So tell me about what's happened in the last 5 years. I want to know everything." He asks bringing it back to reality.

"Well. I Worked with mom to pay the rent until I went to the police academy when I turned 21. Dropped out after mom died. Lost the house. I lived on the street for a while, got into fights drank a lot then about six months ago I met this dorky social worker wannabe Wyatt. He gave me a place to stay, a job at his family's restaurant and basically helped me pull myself together. Then something happened and I left until I came to see you on Christmas. I realised I couldn't let you stay on the street when there was an alternative. So I moved in with Wyatt's brother's girlfriend who is also the neighbour." She tells the truth. Jett could always tell when she was lying.

"Sorry." He says quietly.

"Why are you sorry. You had it worse."

"No, I mean. I'm sorry I left you in the first place. I lost my temper and left you to deal with everything. It wasn't fair." He apologises.

"Jett. I don't blame you. Not for anything. Now put a smile on that cute face of yours we're here." She says pulling the car into Wyatt's driveway. "So we'll get you settled in, and meet Bianca then go to dinner with the Halliwells tonight because Chris's food is better than sex."

"god. Sex! I miss sex." He sighs realising he was free to do what he wanted.

"You were 15 how would you know?" She asks and he smirks. "You know what. Gross. Nevermind. Let's go inside." They walk in to see Bianca and Chris making out on the couch.

"Speaking of. Honestly, I need a water gun these to go at it like rabbits. Come on guys there is a child present!" Scarlet yells at the two as they break apart Chris at least is very embarrassed. Bianca doesn't know the meaning of the word. 

"Scarlet. You're back sooner than I thought." Chris stammers.

"Scar I'm almost 20. Hardly a child " Jett adds.

"Whatever. Brother this is Chris and Bianca. Guys this is my baby brother Jett." Scarlet introduces them and Jett shakes their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Jett. Sorry about... that." Chris smiles bashfully.

"Not that it'll never happen again. Bianca. I have the master bedroom and first shower every day. Just so you know."

"noted. Speaking of a shower do you mind if I go wash the blood off my face?" He asks and Scarlet tells him where the bathroom is.

"Your brother is hot." Bianca comments once he's out of hearing range earning and ew from Scarlet and a hey from Chris. "What he is. He's got the brooding bad boy thing down."

"Yeah well, he's had to experience," Scarlet responds rolling her eyes. "Also he's 19." 

"I should go check on the pork," Chris says and orbs next door. 

"Shit I need to have that talk with Jett." Scarlet sighs. 

"Ah, the magic talk. He's mortal right?" Bianca asks

"Very. And he also knows when I'm lying."

"Bummer. Well, I'm gonna get ready for dinner. Chris and I are going out after."

"Bring condoms. I don't do well with babies." She says as Bianca walks away leaving Scarlet to take a second to herself. He's home. Jett is home.

Jett

He was nervous. He decided not to lie about where he was for the last five years because he wasn't a good liar. He also noticed that Scarlet was hiding something. Her room was next to his but always locked. The attic was locked and she would talk in hushed whispers to Bianca. Who was a babe?. Which was completely unfair. Even Chris was hot and Jett was definitely not gay. If he had any homosexual urges he would have noticed in prison but he's definitely not gay.

"Jett come on let's go. I'm hungry!" Scarlet yells from his doorway. He sighs and walks out to see Scarlet dressed up a bit. Not extremely but she wasn't wearing the jeans and t-shirt she was wearing to pick him up.

"I thought you didn't like this Wyatt guy?"

"What? I don't. I just like to annoy him. He thinks I dress like a demon." She responds playing with the red in her hair. He rolls his eyes and pretends to agree with her as they get Bianca and walks next door. Bianca was dressed up to the max but she was going to a party with Chris after so she had an excuse. They walked to the next house and Chris opens the door with an apron that said kiss the cook.

"I would but Bianca might get mad. Where's Mel?" Scarlet says walking in not giving a shit. Bianca and Chris kiss again and Scarlet pulls Jett inside to look for the sister she mentioned. Mel. "Marco!"

"Polo." A female voice answers from the living room. Scarlet pulls Jett along to a cute brunette who looks about 18.

"Mel this is Jett. Jett this is Chris and Wyatts baby sister Melinda."

"nice to meet you, Jett." She smiles and turns back to Scarlet. "You should go see Wyatt. He's having separation anxiety."

"Ugh so needy." Scarlet jokes but she obviously loves the attention. "Come on Jett I know your dying to intimidate the only male attention I get "

They go down to the basement which for some reason was Wyatts bedroom. Jett see's a shirtless blonde practising with a sword. Who owns a sword anymore?

"Pretty boy put some clothes on. No one wants to see that." Scarlet comments. Making him break focus and trip hitting a lamp with his sword.

"Scarlet. I-I didn't hear you come in. You must be Jett. I'm Wyatt." He stumbles and shakes Jett's hand.

"I've heard plenty about you." He says to embarrass his sister and Wyatt grins.

"That's enough. Anyway, Melinda said you wanted to see me?" Scarlet ignores her brother.

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to you... in private once we get a chance," Wyatt says looking quickly to Jett. Wow. Subtle.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs to get a drink. I'll try not to break anything." He promises and walks up to the kitchen closing the door but listening in.

"Have you told him?" Wyatt whispers to her.

"Not yet. He's only been home for a few hours."

"You need to tell him."

"I will. Can we just have a nice dinner before I completely uproot his life again." Scarlet says in response and something taps his shoulder causing a knee-jerk reaction and he almost punches Melinda in the face. She manages to grab his arm and twist it around his back so he didn't hurt her.

"Sorry. I'm a bit jumpy." He apologises.

"You're also slow. Where did you learn to hit? You're terrible."

"Prison." He answers honestly making her freeze. The basement door swings open and Scarlet sighs.

"So going the honest route Jett. Personally, I would have lied my ass off but each to their own." She comments putting her arm around her brother.

"You went to prison? What for?"

"Mel, Scarlet already told me. It's fine. He's not a criminal." Wyatt tells his sister who gives Jett a look before walking away.

"That went well." Wyatt sighs and Jett follows after the teenager hoping he can convince her to give him a chance. These people mean so much to his sister. he doesn't want them to hate him. He follows her to the living room.

"Can I explain before you make a snap judgment?" He asks.

"What did you do?"

"I lost control of my temper. I was fifteen and I walked in on a guy hitting my sister so I started hitting him. I kept hitting him until he stopped moving then I called the police and paramedics and turned myself in." He answers and she stops.

"you beat him to death?"

"Not on purpose. I didn't realise. He was a lot bigger than me. But Scarlet's arm was broken, she had a black eye and a scar that's never going away. Wouldn't your brothers do the same thing?" He asks.

"Yeah. We would." Chris says shocking the younger male more. Wyatt was looking at Scarlet so sad she obviously hadn't told him everything.

"Dinners ready," Bianca says changing the subject.


	26. The past is catching up.

Kat

Going through paperwork with her Aunt Phoebe wasn't how Kat was planning to spend her day. She actually had a date with a boy from school but family comes first.

"Sign here and you are no longer a missing person." Kat smiles pointing to the last bit of paperwork.

" You know what would be really useful a friend in the police force, or the government. What happened to all of them?" Tamara asks who also stayed back but only because she had nothing better to do.

"Well, Daryll almost died because of Chris so he's been mad at us for 22 years. Agent Murphy was abused by hulk versions of us. And the rest of them died." Phoebe answers.

"Huh. Pros of being friends charmed ones. Good thing you didn't go on that date, Kat." Tamara responds by throwing a paper aeroplane at Kat.

"You had a date?" Phoebe asks.

"yeah. It's fine though. I didn't really know how to say no. He isn't really my type." She mumbles knowing how intense her aunt gets about the importance of love.

"Just don't let being charmed get in the way of falling in love. Or anything else. Like I'm missing my daughters first day of school because of this stupid paperwork. I still have to make an excuse as to where I've been for the last year and a half. What do I say? I was held prisoner by the mother of all demons until the daughter I didn't know I had killed her and set me free."

"just say you were locked in a dark room. Probably a basement and you never saw anyone's face because they had masks on. Vague but believable." Tamara suggests throwing a ball at the roof in boredom. The door is thrown open making Tamara jump and blow up a vase.

"Dammit P.J" she swears as said Witch comes in Pandora right behind her.

"P.J got a cute boys phone number." Dora states before saying hello to anyone.

"God, you're irritating. Hey Mom. Kat, Tammy. Where's Dad?" P.J greets kissing her mothers cheek.

"Work. What boy?" Phoebe responds.

"Carter Collins. He's 22, brown hair, brown eyes and cute in a boy next door dorky kinda way." Dora answers. "oh bad thought didn't Piper used to date the guy next door?"

"Dan. I wonder what happened to him?" Phoebe answers.

"Well, that's the same house Bianca and Scarlet live in. Bianca probably has the master bedroom which means two generations of Halliwells have had sex in the same room." Pandora finishes her bad thought.

"That's disgusting Pan." Tammy laughs.

"Back to the boy." Phoebe pushes.

"Nothing. He's Parker's roommates older brother. That's all there is." P.J says grabbing a glass of orange juice out of the fridge.

"Well, are you gonna call him?"

"I don't know."

"you should. When was the last time you went on a date that wasn't forced upon you?" Kat says.

"Scratch that when was the last time you got laid?" Pandora laughs and P.J throws an apple at her.

"Melinda called for you. Apparently, Scarlet's brother arrived. They're introducing him to everyone tomorrow. Apparently, he's cute." Tamara says looking through her phone. She's probably on Tumblr.

"What was his name again?" Phoebe asks

"Jett. Like Jett black. I guess their mom liked colours like you like P's." Kat answers poking Phoebe.

"where'd he come from? Scar never mentioned him." P.J asks.

"Maybe she told Park or Henry. where is Henry, I thought he was helping you."

"he was. I sent him home because he kept getting distracted by Ben. are they like that a lot?"

"Ben and Henry are almost always attached in some way. Puppy love. very cute as long as you never open a closed door. I didn't need to see that much of Ben." Kat shudders and Tamara laughs.

"gross." P.J comments going to turn on the T.V when Pandora has summoned away. "where did she go?"

Pandora

This was the second time Pandora was in a crystal cage in four months she wasn't sure if she was offended or proud that people believed she needed to be locked up magically.

"Hello, Pandora. Long time no see." A man says smiling sadly at her.

"Jack?" She asks dumbfounded how does he remember her?

"it's Jakob."

"What's this about Jack. Bondage is one thing but this is a bit extreme even for me." She comments expecting a laugh but he doesn't respond.

"your mother killed my family." He says. Fuck even after she's dead Lilith is still a pain in the ass.

"And I killed her. Justice has been served. Besides she isn't my mother. I'm a Halliwell." She tries to reason with him.

"A Halliwell. please. you're a killer Pandora, you killed my family!"

"No, I didn't," she says adamantly. "Lilith did that."

"Because of you! You killed them!" He screams as P.J and Phoebe appear in the room.

"Get away from my daughter!" Phoebe yells flipping Jack on his back. P.J releases her from the crystal cage.

"Mom stop!" Pandora yells and moves Jack away from her. "Lilith killed his family because of me. Please just let me talk to him." She begs and Phoebe nods taking P.J's hand before they beam away.

"Get away from me." He says when Pandora bends down to help him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I'm not the evil bitch you want me to be. I was 18 Jack." I say and a tear rolls down his cheek. He begins to cry on my shoulder. The memory of the night they met plays in her mind.

4 years ago.

"Are you sure we won't get caught Mal?" Pandora asks nervously. She'd never left the underworld before and now Malcolm was sneaking her out.

"Positive. Lilith won't even know you're gone." He promises to smile that smile that makes Dora's heart flutter. He takes her hand and tells her to concentrate on the feeling of fire and where she wanted to go. She imagines the picture of a beautiful sunlit park and a feeling rushes through her before she opens her eyes and see's the park. It was night time but it was the park from Malcolm's picture.

"Mal! I did it!" She squeals and hugs him.

"You did it, Dora." He grins and takes her hand going towards the city.

"Wait. Are you sure I look okay?" She asks suddenly insecure. She was taught that her appearance was a weapon but Malcolm told her she needed to blend in up here so no one recognises her but also like she's over 21.

"You look lovely. Come on." He leads her towards a small bar. It wasn't crowded there weren't many people there at all but that was good. It would be easier to recognise a demon that would recognize her. Mal takes them to a bar where the bartender was a tall hot guy of about 21.

"hey. What can I get for you guys?"

"2 rum and cokes please."

"I'll need to see some ID then." He says looking at Pandora. "No offence intended we're supposed to ask everyone who looks under 25."

She pulls out the fake ID Mal made and Mal takes his actual fake ID. It was real in the sense he got it from the government but it also said he was born in 2000. Pandora's had her born in 2001 instead of 2004.

"Okay. Two rum and cokes coming up." He smiles at Pandora and starts pouring the drinks. Mal tries to pay but the bartender smirks.

"on the house for the pretty lady." He flirts and Mal takes the drinks while they head to a booth on the way she runs into a guy who looks no younger than 22.

"I'm so sorry!" She says and tries to dry his shirt ending up looking very awkward.

"No problem." He laughs and meets her eyes. He was hot. No doubt about it amazing blue eyes, dark hair sexy stubble.

"Hi." She blushes and he smiles.

"Hi. I'm Jakob but everyone calls me Jack."

"Pandora. Is me. I'm Pandora." She stutters and he laughs.

"Nice to meet you Pandora. Do you want me to buy you a new drink? Yours seems to be on my shirt."

"What? Um, I mean..." Pandora responds lamely and Malcolm comes to the rescue.

"Hey, Dora you aren't making this wingman thing easy. Hi, I'm Malcolm, Pandora's best friend. she is single and would love a drink now go both of you." Malcolm says and pushes her towards the cute boy. Did she say rescue?

"I'm so sorry for him. He's, well he wasn't made to be subtle." She apologises blushing furiously.

"it's fine. So drink?" She smiles as he heads to the bar ordering two more drinks. She makes a face of disgust as she takes a drink.

"You get used to the flavour. So you're like 19 right?" He asks and she looks around. "Don't worry I'm not judging. In Australia and Europe, you can drink at 18."

"18, almost 19 but I'm still 18." She admits taking another drink.

"I'm 23." He says smiling at her.

"okay. So... I'm sorry I'm awkward I don't do this much." She admits and he smiles encouragingly.

"That's fine. It's much easier being the girl in this situation, you have to look pretty and unimpressed while the guy tries to convince you to either give him your phone number or come home with him. I'm going to the phone number." He responds completely blunt and to the point. She laughs and takes a drink.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" She asks.

"No, I don't. It's pointless I just say what I mean and regret it later." He says.

"I wish I was like that. My mother, she's a scary woman so I have to be careful with my words." Pandora says.

"why don't you try. Say the first thing that comes to mind." He states and looks into her eyes. He's really hot, Malcolm never going to see her as more than a little sister so why not?

"I'm thinking that we should probably get you out of that shirt so you don't stink of alcohol." She suggests a bashful smirk on her lips she didn't even think that was a thing. Jack laughs and stands up offering his hand.

"I think you're right. I don't have another shirt with me so I believe you owe me one." The two leave to presumably bang and Malcolm high fives himself. The princess of hell has finally got game.

 

Present Day

"I'm sorry." He whispers into her ear and she feels something cold plunge into her stomach. He then throws a potion on the ground and disappears.

"P.J!" Pandora calls clutching her stomach before the world fades to blackness.

She wakes up in the living room of Manor with P.J next to her. She was on the couch a blanket over her. Phoebe was there as well watching the two with a worried look on her face. "sorry about that P.J. crazy ex-boyfriend." Pandora says sitting up but she doesn't react. she stands up and goes to touch P.J but her hand passes right through her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You're dying you, stupid girl." A woman's voice says and she turns to see Lilith standing before her. How? Why?

"P.J! Wyatt! Mom! Anyone, please help me!" She calls out and someone does. Lilith is sent flying someone grabs Pandora's hand.

"Run kid." Her rescuer says and they run to the attic. She see's his face for a second. No way. Not possible well it is possible but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. They get to the attic and Cole Turner makes a circle of Crystals to keep Lilith out.

"You're Cole Turner." She says not sure what else to do.

"That I am. Since you know me maybe you can explain who you are and what you're doing here." He asks. Right he would have no idea who she is. Would he care? Wow, she really looks like him...

"I'm Pandora. Phoebe's daughter." She decides to leave out the rest because she wasn't ready to have that conversation.

"Of course you are. I thought you seemed familiar. though you don't look like her." He comments sitting down on the couch up here.

"I take after my father." She replies. In more ways than one.

"I guess one of you had too. It's too bad she's beautiful." He replies wistfully picking up a photo of the original sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Prue. Wait he picked it up?

"How did you do that?" She asks

"Years of practice. I can only affect things if no one else is in the room though. Are you really Phoebe's daughter. I've checked up on her over the years and she only had three daughters. P.J, Parker and Peyton."

"She thought I died as a baby. We don't like to talk about it." She again doesn't lie. Just omits certain truths.

"That needs further explanation." He says.

"I was kidnapped by Lilith who made Phoebe believe I was dead." She answers. "How long will that stop her?"

"Long enough hopefully." He responds by staring at her intently. Trying to figure her out. Phoebe, P.J, Melinda and Wyatt come into the room distracting them both.

"She's been poisoned. We need to find the exact poison and antidote. God, I wish Parker was here." P.J says going over to look in the book with a vial of blood.

"We can go get her." Wyatt offers.

"No. After Peyton... I don't want her to go through that again. We'll save Pandora. We have to. I can't lose another Sister." P.J says. Pandora tries to comfort her sister but she can't even touch P.J.

"Well, this is just beautiful. I might be sick." Lilith says from the other side of the door that was left open.

"What are you doing here? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Pandora asks.

"Because you killed me. I'm here because of you so it's your responsibility as my daughter to bring me back." She says.

"I'm not your daughter. You kidnapped me." Pandora replies angry and upset. 

"You would have never lived if I didn't," Lilith responds. Who is she trying to convince?

"You held me, prisoner. you killed Jacks family. You killed my sister."

"Everything I did was so you could be strong. And you betrayed me." She says trying to make Pandora feel guilty.

"I saved my family. Why are you doing this? You can't hurt me here."

"I don't need too you're dying anyway. But I can help you. I can get you out of here and in return, you will bring me back." Lilith says and Pandora scoffs.

"My family will find a way to cure me. Then I will leave you here to rot." Pandora responds going right over to match gaze with her tormentor.

"But I won't be the only one rotting here. I can help you reunite with your father permanently." She says and my gaze flicks over to Cole who takes a second then understands.

"You're..." he realises and looks at her. Really looks at her.

"What makes you so sure I want to save him. I don't know him. And he's evil or crazy half the time. No offence." Pandora responds

"None taken," Cole says staring at her.

"I raised you Pandora. You were the one to introduce yourself as Pandora Turner for the first time. Turner, not Halliwell. Don't pretend you aren't tempted." She says and she's right. Pandora used to have seers show her visions of the past so she could know her father. The thought that she could save him was more than just tempting. But she won't let Lilith win.

"If there really is a way to bring people back I'll find it myself and maybe I'll use it. But you will spend the rest of eternity here knowing that I have the power. Because I'm in control now and you can't hurt me anymore. Have a good afterlife, Lilith." She says and slams the door closed even though Wyatt P.J, Phoebe and Mel are still in the room.

"What was that?" Mel asks.

"Wind?" Wyatt suggests. "Have you found anything?" 

"No, it was Pandora. she's in another plane trying to talk to us." Phoebe says. 

"This is hopeless. There are a million poisons with similar effects and I failed chemistry." P.J says. "Pan if you are here we need help to save you."

"Malcolm," Pandora whispers to herself. He can identify most poisons and even if he can't he can suck the poison out of her blood. She goes over to P.J and focuses on the wooden coffee table. Hopefully, it isn't expensive... she thinks before placing her hands on the table focusing on the fire. She was the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. She was the source's heir and the princess of hell there was no way she was dying today. The smell of burning wood filled the attic and Cole jumped up in surprise.

"How are you doing that?" He asks but she ignores him focusing on her message.

"Do you smell that?" Melinda asks and notices the table.

"P.J!" Wyatt calls out and she runs over.

MALCOLM

Pandora collapses to the ground exhausted.

"thank you, Pandora." Phoebe smiles.

"Of course she wants me to go to Malcolm. Is now the time to be playing matchmaker Pan?" P.J asks almost crying before she beams away with Mel. Right, Mal needs an invite. Wyatt orbs downstairs to get her body.

"You need to rest. You could have killed yourself doing that you know?" Cole says picking her up and placing her on the couch. Wyatt returns to her body and does the same thing. Huh. This must look weird.

"Hi, Dad. I always wanted to meet you." She says sleepily. "I think I'm going to rest my eyes..."

"No. You have to stay awake. Tell me about you. I have a lot to catch up on." He says sitting on the floor holding her hand.

"I look like you. I'm glad. I was scared I took some of Lilith's physical traits..." she murmurs.

"You do. You have my eyes. Come on Pandora stay awake. Tell me something. What's your favourite colour?" He asks

"I'm not a kid I don't have a favourite colour." She laughs at him.

"okay fine. Umm. Do you have any friends?"

"Malcolm."

"The Vampire? I knew him."

"I know. When I was a kid he'd tell me stories about you." She answers when Malcolm, Mel and P.J beam back into the room.

"Her pulse is too weak. I can't suck the poison out. The blood loss will kill her." Malcolm says completely serious.

"so what do we do?" P.J asks.

"Where's Scarlet?" He asks and Wyatt orbs to find Scarlett who was with Jett. The siblings come in and Wyatt tries to get Jett to leave but he doesn't listen. Malcolm orders Scarlet to sit next to Dora on the floor.

"Okay, Dora. P.J says you burned a message for her. I know you're probably in a lot of pain and exhausted but I need you to make another fire but in your body and then Scar will do the rest. Please, Dora, can you do that for me?" Malcolm asks and Pandora focuses again it was hard. Her vision was going dark but she felt Cole's hand in hers and she tried to imagine a fire in her stomach. A single flicker is all she could manage before everything goes black.

P.J

"Her hearts stopped. I'm going to give her CPR Scarlet focus on the poison and try to burn it and Wyatt be ready to heal her." Malcolm barks out orders while P.J holds her sister's hand.

"Come on Pandora. You can beat this. Come back to me. You're my big sister. I can't lose you." She cries willing Pandora to be okay but her heart isn't beating. she's dead. 

"the poison's gone," Scarlet says and steps back. no. no, she's not losing another sister. she breaks down in tears as her mother holds her. Then Scarlet walks towards Pandora.

"Wyatt, get ready to heal her." Scarlet states and Pandora looks up to see Scarlet's eyes and hands glowing purple. She crouches down and puts her hand on Pandora's still chest. What is happening? A slow heartbeat returns and Wyatt starts to heal as Pandora's eyes open.


	27. A Confession

Jett 

Scarlet was acting weird. she came into Jett's room and just sat. she wanted to say something about the secret she was keeping but struggling to find how to say it. 

"you know I love you Jett." she finally begins. 

"I love you too. no matter what. whatever it is you can tell me." he promises and grabs her hand. 

"I've been keeping something from you, but only because it changes everything." she begins when a blue light appears in his room then Wyatt. what the fuck?

"where did he come from? what the Hell?" Jett says standing up and backing up against the wall. 

"Pandora's been poisoned, we need you," Wyatt says to Scarlet and she grabs his hand and they both turn the blue lights. he lunges at the light not knowing what else to do and after the most intense feeling of pins and needles, he's ever experienced he is in an attic with Melinda, three other females and a guy he doesn't know. one of the girls was unconscious on a couch and obviously not doing well. the guy orders Scarlet to sit next to the girl and Wyatt and Melinda try to get Jett to leave. 

"Okay, Dora. P.J says you burned a message for her. I know you're probably in a lot of pain and exhausted but I need you to make another fire but in your body and then Scar will do the rest. Please, Dora, can you do that for me?" the guys say and Jett's mind races. fire? why is he asking her to do something she's unconscious? what does he mean Scar will do the rest. what is happening? "Her hearts stopped. I'm going to give her CPR Scarlet focus on the poison and try to burn it and Wyatt be ready to heal her." the guy orders what are they talking about there's no fire. how could Wyatt heal her? 

"Come on Pandora. You can beat this. Come back to me. You're my big sister. I can't lose you." The girl crying next to the unconscious Pandora begs. 

"The poison's gone," Scarlet says and steps back but Pandora was still unconscious. Even in his confusion, Jett knew it was too late. The crying girl breaks down and falls on her sister. Phoebe wraps her arms around the crying girl who sobs louder when Scarlet starts to glow Purple. She orders Wyatt to get ready and presses her glowing hand onto the dead girl's chest then Wyatt's hands glow gold and the previously dead girl wakes up.

"Dora." The guy breathes out a sigh of relief and Phoebe and Crying girl hug Pandora. 

"what the hell?" Jett asks and runs out. No fucking way. No. She was dead, and then Scarlet was glowing and Wyatt teleported and... Jett runs out of what he can now tell is the Halliwell manor knocking into Chris on the way when he teleported in with the blue lights. 

"Oh shit," Chris says and Jett runs past. he runs to the city. 

Wyatt

Pandora was okay and telling her sister and mother about meeting Cole, her father. Scarlet was trying to think where Jett would run to and Wyatt was watching her panic spiral. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Wyatt tells her holding her hand. when she pulls her hands away and he's hurt but he won't show it. she see's it anyway. 

"Jett doesn't deal well with surprises. He gets stupid and he's going to get himself hurt." She says. 

"Impulsiveness must be a Rivers trait then," he says and she half smiles. a half smile for a half joke. "I'll take you to him but you need to give him time to cool off," he promises and she looks up at him thankfully. 

"When are you two going to bone already?" Pandora asks sounding tired and in pain. Scarlet rolls her eyes and hugs Pandora. 

"I glad you're okay." she smiles. 

"me too. But I have you to thank for that. " she reminds her. 

"Yeah what was that?" Scarlet asks staring at her hands. 

"I think that was Spirit. You stopped her soul from leaving her body, possibly also circulated her blood forcing her heart to beat so Wyatt could heal her. 

"Hey guys, Jett just ran out of here, he saw me orb in." Chris says and then see's everyone's face. "what did I miss?" Scarlet smiles at Chris. 

"I need to go talk to him. Wyatt?" Scarlet asks and he nods taking her hand before they orb to find Jett. when they find him he's at a bar being beaten by two big guys. 

"Come on pretty boy, fight back!" One growls kicking Jett. Scarlet is pissed but these guys were drunks not demons she can't set them on fire but to Wyatts surprise she didn't. She ran up to them and started throwing punches. I guess there are other ways. Wyatt knew he should interfere but watching Scarlet beat the shit out of two guys almost twice her height was really hot. After knocking one out Jett had gotten back up and grabbed her.

"Run!" He yells and they run out of the bar and into the alley. Wyatt grabs them both and orbs them away to the top of the golden gate bridge. He can't run away before she can explain here.

"What the hell?" Jett shouts and almost falls to his death. Scarlet uses wind to send him back to her, judging by the scared look on her face it wasn't intentional. 

"Jett. I know this is going to be hard but you need to sit down, shut up and let me explain." She states and surprisingly Jett listens. "Wyatt, can you heal him?" Wyatt nods and puts his hands above Jett's face. A glowing light comes from his hands and Jett's face stops bleeding.

"How did you do that?" He asks touching his now healed face.

"Magic." Scarlet answers and opens her lighter. She starts manipulating the fire around her and Jett watches in amazement. She was amazing, the way her eyes lit up when she stared at the flame. No cold wall blocking her emotions just her and the dancing flame.

"My father was a man named Richard Solace. He came from a long line of witches. So did Wyatt's mother. We're witches. We have magic, cast spells, brew potions and save innocents." She says sending the fire away. "That's the secret. When we disappear Wyatt and the others are training me to control my powers. They've had magic their whole life while mine was dormant until mom died. I'm an elemental I can control fire water earth air and spirit. Or at least I will be able to. If I can figure it out. That's how I saved Pandora. Wyatt can move this with his mind, create a magic shield to protect himself and others and a whole bunch else. He's kind of OP."

"So are you." Wyatt smiles.

"Magic is real," Jett whispers not as a question. "I always called you a witch I didn't realise I was right." He smiles at her and goes to hug her. "why didn't you just tell me?"

"I meant to. But Jett. Knowing puts you in danger. There are things that want to hurt us. Demons, warlocks, evil witches, it isn't safe and knowing means you will be dragged into this. I do irresponsible and dangerous crap to protect the Halliwells." She rambles and Jett nods in understanding.

"I'm not afraid. Besides, you obviously need someone to stop you from doing irresponsible and dangerous crap." Jett smiles.

"Dude I try she doesn't listen to me." Wyatt laughs and Jett remembers he's here.

"So I'm guessing the social worker thing was a lie?"

"Kinda. I'm her whitelighter. We're guardian angels for witches and future white lighters. It's literally in my job description to keep her alive." He answers the protective brother.

"Really? I just thought you were in love with her." He says and if Scarlet had water she would have done a spit take.

"That's what you thought the secret was?" Scarlet asks and Jett shrugs.

"After Adam, it would make sense you would have kept a boyfriend from me," Jett says.

"I wish," Wyatt says and they both glare at him. "What? Honesty is very important. See I have feelings for Scarlet but she doesn't believe me." in the next few seconds there was an awkward silence and Scarlet looked like she wanted to kill Wyatt. then Jett begins laughing maniacally. it was the first time he laughed at what could have been years and it made Scarlet laugh as well. 

"You're life is fucked up Scar" 

"I know and you're stuck with me." She smiles tears in her eyes.

"Nowhere else I'd want to be."

Ben

When the gypsy elders called Ben into a meeting he knew it was bad. Like biblically bad. The 12 old women were terrifying when they needed to be and Bens list of discretions was as long as the gypsies list of rules. He knows because he checked.

"Enter Ben Draper." His grandmother says emotionlessly. He walks in to see everyone glaring at him.

"It has come to our attention that you have been seeing Henry Mitchell of the Warren clan." She says and Bens heart drops. No one knew about Henry except... Katie walks in looking like she's been crying.

"Ben I'm so sorry. They caught me out on a lie and got into my head. I didn't mean to." She begs but one of the elders silences her.

"Do you deny these accusations?" Bens grandmother asks him.

"There seems to be no point. You've seen her thoughts. My only complaint is that you seem to be accusing me of doing something wrong when I have not. Following one's heart is not wrong." He responds and the elders grow angry.

"It is when you are the last of your family line! The Draper Gypsies are an old and powerful family and you would throw it away? For a boy?"

"What am I throwing away? I can be a Draper gypsy and have a boyfriend. You were trying to arrange a marriage between Halliwells and the gypsies, not a year an a half ago."

"That was before they disrespected us. Besides we were hoping for a twice blessed child. Not only is this Henry Mitchell a boy he is not a Warren by blood. It is no matter you will leave this boy and marry Katie as you were meant to from the beginning." Katie's great-grandmother says and both young gypsies give shouts of protest.

"If you do not we will have no choice but to strip you of your powers and Exile you from the coven. How long will a lone powerless gypsy survive in the Halliwells world?"

"Not only is that ridiculous but I'm gay. Surely you're not so old that you've forgotten how sex works?" He asks and earns a slap in the face.

"You have 24 hours to terminate your relationship with the Warren boy." His grandmother states and orders him to leave. Fuck!

Phoebe

Pandora was telling the story of where she was when Wyatt, Scarlet and Jett orbed back into the attic.

"That is so weird," Jett comments sitting down.

"You get used to it," Scarlet promises to rub her brothers back reassuringly.

"Welcome to the world of Magic Jett." Chris smiles at the ex-con and Melinda just glares. She really doesn't like him. It's not like her to judge people on their mistakes. What did he do that was so bad that she hates him for it?

"So what'd I miss?"Scarlet asks and Pandora says what Phoebe was most afraid of.

"I saw my father. And I can bring him back."

"Wait for your father? As in Cole?" Chris asks and Pandora nods.

"Okay, the not Halliwells are confused. Who is Cole?" Scarlet asks and Jett nods in agreement to his sister's question.

"Cole Turner was my first Husband. He was a demon named Balthazar, then he was human then he was the source of all evil then he was dead. Then he came back and was immortal and crazy. Then he made a wish that we never met Paige and he was A demon again but in an alternate dimension. Then he was dead again and trapped in a spirit world for all eternity. He's not a good guy Pandora." Phoebe explains and the Rivers siblings look confused.

"I'll give you the history books," Wyatt promises.

"Look I know. I've spent my whole life finding information on him. But he isn't purely evil. You know that better than anyone Mom. He has a problem with magic but since he died as Balthazar we can bring him back. Strip him of his powers and he'll be fine. You know he was a good guy when he was mortal before the source took over." Pandora responds.

"Do you really believe he can be saved. Because I believed that for a long time and it almost got us killed." Phoebe says but Pandora is adamant.

"He's my father. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that he wouldn't try to be good for me. That he wouldn't love me as much as he loved you?"

"That's not what I'm saying. He loved me and he still tried to kill me. People don't change and Cole is just bad."

"But I'm his daughter. He's my blood and if he's just bad surely you can't think much of me the girl raised by the queen of evil, daughter of the man you detest. It doesn't matter. I'm going to help him with or without your help."

"Okay well as dramatic as today has been I would like some food. Chris work your kitchen magic." Scarlet says putting her arm on Chris's shoulder.

"You know I'm not the only one who knows how to use a kitchen right?" He asks her. It's true. Wyatt is a decent cook and so is Melinda and P.J. Piper started them in the kitchen as soon as she could.

"but you're food is better than sex." She responds and Jett rolls his eyes.

"Anyway. Who are you?" Pandora asks looking at Jett. Scarlet remembers then that she hadn't introduced Jett to the rest of the family.

"Oh right. Pandora, Phoebe P.J this is my baby brother Jett. Jett this is one of Wyatt, Chris and Mel's Aunts and two of their cousins. Oh and that's Malcolm. He's a vampire."

"He's kinda cute," Pandora comments checking Jett out.

"Pandora," Phoebe warns and she smiles innocently.

"Ignore my sister she was raised by demons." P.J says and shakes Jets hand.

"I'll keep that in mind. So you're all witches?" Jett asks.

"Yes. Except me and my sister, Parker is also half Cupid and Pandora is half demon." P.J answers. 

"Okay. There are Cupids and Vampires? What about werewolves? Zombies, fairies?" Jett asks.

"Yes, no, yes." Phoebe answers.

"wait. Fairies are real?" Scarlet grins and runs to grab Wyatts arm. "I want to meet a fairy! Can I meet a fairy?" She asks jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Oh my god. You know fairytale's, Leprechauns and nymphs are real too right?"He laughs and she gets so excited and runs to the book of shadows only for it to slam closed on her.

"Really?" She asks annoyed.

"The book won't let people it doesn't trust touch it. In the wrong hands, it could destroy the world." Chris explains to Jett as Wyatt looks at Scarlet with heart eyes.

"speaking of Vampires," Pandora says and throws Malcolm across the room with her mind. She holds him in a choke hold telekinetically and everyone is confused.

"Hey! Dora!" P.J yells and breaks her sister's concentration making her drop the vampire. "What are you doing? You can't let anger control you, Dora. You of all people."

"Thanks for the rescue Love. I knew you liked me." Malcolm smirks standing up. P.J freezes him and Jett and Phoebe freeze as well. P.J grabs her sister by the shoulders. She doesn't say anything but she takes her sisters words to heart. At some point, Malcolm unfreezes and even though he doesn't know whats happening or why Pandora attacked him he goes to comfort her. Everyone but Malcolm, P.J and Phoebe leave and after a moment she just stared at Malcolm saying three words that seemed to mean a lot to both of them.

"It was Jack."`

"that's not possible. He doesn't even remember you exist. I made sure of it." He responds in a pleading tone. So that's why she attacked him. Vampires can compel people to do all kinds of things including forget.

"Somehow he remembers. And he blames me for his family." She crosses her arms.

"who is Jack?" Phoebe asks.

"My first love. Only love... five years ago Malcolm snuck me up to the city for the first time. I spilled a drink on a hot guy in his twenties and we hit it off. I actually based most of my personality off of him. I was very meek and well Kat like before I met him. Point is we dated for about two years and after a while, we both realised that the other was a witch and then Lilith found out. She killed his entire family and made both Jack and I watch. Then she ordered me to kill Jack saying love is a weakness. I. I couldn't do it so I had Malcolm to compel Jack into forgetting everything about me and moving to Australia. He always said he wanted to go." Pandora explains and P.J hugs her.

"I'll try and find some information on Jack. You're gonna be okay Pandora."


	28. Acceptance

Henry

Another day another innocent to save. He probably shouldn't enjoy this as much as he does. The feeling of having the power to defend himself. Being able to protect others instead of being the one protected. Kat and Tamara orb them home when a flurry of fireballs comes their way.

"Hey, we could have taken them." He grins and Kat looks worried.

"Henry you got hit by an energy ball She reminds him. He looks at the small burn mark on his right shoulder.

"It's just a flesh wound." He tries. The twins link hands and heal their brother.

"You need to take care of yourself more Henry. You aren't immortal."

"If I get hurt I know I can trust you to heal me or Wyatt. I can move things with my mind Kat. Everything is great." He laughs ignoring his sister's worries completely. He goes to his room to find Ben sitting on his bed an envelope in his hands. Henry goes to kiss his boyfriend still running on adrenaline.

"Henry, we need to talk," Ben states monotonously turning away from Henry's kiss.

"Those four words only lead to badness so instead I'm going to get something to eat and you can figure out how to rephrase." Henry laughs and goes to leave.

"Henry I'm engaged." Ben states and Henry stops dead. What? Engaged? He's 19, that's ridiculous. "Have been since before we met. It was an arranged marriage but I agreed to it. My betrothed and I decided we needed to live a little before the wedding to try and find ourselves. But I'm getting married in a month and as fun as this has been, it's time to go back to the real world."

"Fun? Ben this isn't funny. I, I love you. I thought you loved me."

"It doesn't matter. I made a promise and I intend to see it through. I just came to say goodbye. I was actually hoping you weren't going to be here. I wrote this for you." Ben says and puts the envelope on Henry's bedside table.

"Goodbye Henry. I hope you find your Mom." He says before walking out the door. Kat see's him leave and notices something was off. Henry just watches him leave. When the front door closes Kat comes to his room.

"what was that about?" She asks in her sweet and positive voice and Henry loses it. He falls to the ground tears falling from his eyes and an ugly sound comes from his throat. His sister runs and hugs him letting the teen rest his head on her shoulder.

"Hey. It's okay. Tamara!" She calls out confused as to what was happening. When Tammy comes in a photo of Ben and Henry that was sitting on his dresser flies across the room and almost hits her.

"Henry. Come on we need you to talk to us. What's going on?" Kat asks soothingly rubbing brothers back.

"He, he was engaged, he left me to go to his fiancé." Was all Henry could manage to get out and it was a struggle. Instead, he picked up the letter. Tears blurred his vision so he handed it to Kat.

Henry  
I don't really know how to say this and I know you won't take it well. I am the last of the Draper Gypsies, we're a powerful family and when I die the power dies with me. Unless I have children. The Halliwell world is dangerous. Peyton's death proved that, and running headfirst into battle the way you do you've likely made some powerful enemies. It's easier to go after a Halliwells loved one then go after the family. I don't want to die because you were reckless especially when I have a fiancé waiting for me. I'm sorry. I should have told you from the Start. Her name is Katie. She's a gypsy and beautiful. You met her once before. This doesn't make sense but I was never a writer. I guess I just have to end it I guess.

Goodbye Henry, with regards, Benjamin Draper.

"I'll kill that miserable son of a. How dare he hurt my baby brother." Tamara starts raging after Kat read the letter out loud.

"Tammy. Not now. Henry is there anything need?" Kat tries to make him feel better.

"Parker. I need to go to Parker." He says wiping his eyes. While his vision was blocked he felt himself being orbed away.

"Okay. Parker's room is just over there. Call me when you want to come home okay?" Kat says kissing Henry's forehead and handing him the letter before orbing home again. He goes to the dorm room and knocks on the door.

A pretty blonde opens it looking unimpressed by the teenage boy on her door. He wasn't crying anymore but it was obvious he was recent.

"Do I know you?" She asks in the bitchiest tone Henry could imagine

"I'm looking for Parker Halliwell?" He asks trying to seem like he wasn't a mess.

"She's in class. You can come in and wait for her if you want. She won't be much longer." The blonde sighs opening the door. She walks back to her bed and opens a book she seemed to be reading. Henry sits on the other bed which he assumes is Parkers. This is awkward.

"I'm Henry, by the way." He says to break the awkward silence.

"Kaylee." She responds not looking up from her book.

"like the Firefly character?" He laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah. You Parker's boyfriend?" She asks looking up, she seems to be assessing him.

"Cousin, and best friend. Parker doesn't have a boyfriend." He answers curious about this mean blonde. She was a welcome distraction from thinking about B... about what happened. He didn't want to start crying again. Not in front of this girl. She was kinda intimidating.

"Huh. So whats with the surprise visit, she obviously didn't know you were coming."

"That's private."

"Fine don't tell me. I'll figure it out on my own."

Malcolm   
Everyone he spoke to told him what he already knew. It was impossible for Jack to remember Pandora. Which means someone told him and is twisting the truth to use him as a weapon. The question was who? There were exactly three people who knew about Jack. Malcolm, P.J and Lilith. Lilith is dead and Malcolm and Pandora certainly didn't do it. But if Pandora can see Lilith as she said she did there's still a possibility someone got to her and then got to Jack. Malcolm is brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. It was P.J he tried to repress a smile but failed.

"Hello love." He says

"Malcolm. Hi, i. I don't actually know why I called you."

"That's okay I have no issue with it."

"You might. I'm on my way to a coffee date that my Mom pressured me into accepting." His heart drops. She was on a date. But of course, she was. She wasn't interested in him and she was beautiful.

"so why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to hear your voice." This makes Malcolm smile sadly.

"I'm glad to hear from you. Are we still on for tonight? I could use the firepower."

"Wouldn't miss it." She promises. "Bye Malcolm."

"Bye P.J,", he says and hangs up.

P.J

"Bye Malcolm..." shut up P.J you are about to go on a date with a cute guy who isn't centuries old and a total sleaze. He was already in there. At least he's punctual.

he stands up when she arrives and realises he doesn't know what to do. They only met the once. Eventually, he kisses her cheek very sweetly before sitting back down in the booth he was at.

"Hi. You look great. Um, how are you?" He stumbles quickly sounding nervous.

"I'm good thanks. I didn't know you had glasses." She responds and he sits up straighter looking very enthusiastic.

"Okay, I want your honest opinion, what do you think of my glasses

"Okay, I want your honest opinion, what do you think of my glasses. I just got them today and they're just for reading technically but I need an opinion from someone who isn't my sister because embarrassing me is one of her main joys in life." He starts rambling making P.J smile.

"They're cute. So, I've never been here before. Is the coffee good?"

"Fantastic. They also make a killer burger. You want?"

"Absolutely. I'll get whatever you do." She says just as her phone rings. It was Malcolm. She ignores it.

They both get burgers and coffee. Carter drank a double espresso P.J had decaf.

"caffeine makes me jumpy," was her explanation and Carter rolled his eyes. They talked about college, he was getting a masters in I.T. he laughed when she mentioned her art degree.

"My family has money, it's more about following my heart than making a living." She defends herself knowing what he's thinking.

"No, it's sweet. I'm picturing paint covered overalls and a ponytail with paint splattered all over your face." He smiles and they move on. As promised she got his tragic backstory. He was adopted at 12 after his mom dropped him off pregnant with a rich married guys twins. The deal was he would leave his wife if she left him. She told him about her family. The six cousins, significant others and three sisters. She even told him about Peyton.

"I'm so sorry. How long ago was it?"

"six months tomorrow. She would have been 16 by now."

"I'm sorry." He says again and she smiles sadly.

"anyway. That's depressing enough for a first date. What do you want to talk about?" She asks as her phone vibrates again.

"Do you need to get that?" Carter asks staring at her handbag.

"No. It's not important." she tries to say but Malcolm and Parker beam just outside the window. Parker Beams away and Malcolm comes in.

"P.J. I've been trying to call you."

"I'm busy Malcolm. you knew that." She tries to get him to leave.

"I know, and I'm sorry. You can reschedule your date. I mean if you want to, he doesn't look like your type. anyway, I found Jack and I need you to talk to him. he isn't my biggest fan." Malcolm states simply insulting Carter and making sure I have to leave with him all in one statement.

"Hey leave her alone man." Carter stands up trying to intimidate Malcolm into standing down, but even if Mal wasn't a vampire he was significantly bigger than Carter and Carter was a cute dorky nerd.

"Mal. give me two minutes." P.J asks putting her hand on his bicep. Woah. P.J stop. You're on a date.

"who was that douchebag?" Carter asks all huffed up.

"Oh, well. you met my sister Pandora. that's her best friend Malcolm. I promised I would talk to her ex Jack with him. I have to go. this was fun I'll call you." she promises and kisses his cheek before grabbing her bag and running outside.

"That was your date? does his mother know he was drinking coffee?" Mal comments and I drag him to the nearest alley.

"Malcolm no one has had any interest in me since my senior year of high school and even then it was a bunch of assholes who heard a rumour that I was easy. he asked me out and he isn't a total dickwad fuckboi. so please don't ruin this for me. let's go."

Jett

magic is real. Jett was still struggling to get his head around it. Magic. it was crazy and just getting weirder. after a random guy appeared in the living room and threw a ball of electricity at Scarlet, Jett watched in horror from behind a couch as the four magical beings killed the guy.

"you just killed him." he struggles to say.

"Oh, no Jett. he wasn't a person, he was a warlock. it's not the same." Scarlet explains trying to calm him down. Jett shakes off her hand and backs away.

"I just spent five years in prison for protecting you Scarlet and you just. that guy is dead, and that's okay? this is insane." he storms out to his room in the neighbouring house. locking the door he tries in vain to calm down. he's not angry but maybe he should be. he's something else though. his chest felt like it was being stepped on by an elephant and he can't breathe. this world wasn't his. he thought it would be because it was Scarlets and Scarlet is his entire world. but he didn't belong with these people. a blue light appeared in his room but he didn't look up. it was Wyatt and Scarlet and he didn't want to talk to either of them

"go away."

"like I'd ever listened to you." Scarlet laughs.

"I need time to think." he tries again and someone touches his shoulder and he feels the still foreign feeling of being orbed. he looks up and see's Melinda had orbed him to a dark cave. "where the hell are we?"

"the Underworld. I need to show you the truth of our world." She answers and I notice she isn't dressed the way she normally does. she looks like Scarlet chose her clothes.

"Jett I understand. I wasn't the most open-minded about you but I need you to really listen to me, she begs to look directly into his eyes before grabbing his hand. what the hell? last time he checked Melinda hated him.

"why should I? you judge me for the biggest mistake I've ever made and then kill someone without a second thought, he responds pulling his hand away. she gets angry and pushes him out of the cave. there were bodies and skeletons all around them as she begins shouting.

"Allen Halliwell, Patricia Halliwell, Penelope Halliwell, Andrew Trudeau, Sam Wilder, Prue Halliwell, Kyle Brody, Cole Turner, Christy Jenkins, Peyton Halliwell. all of them are people our family loved who was killed because of or by demons, Warlocks or other evil creatures. My Mother and Father are missing, so are my aunt and uncle. so was Phoebe until just a few months ago. They are bad Jett. they kill and torture without a second thought, they have magic and powers so it is impossible to put them in prison. it is a good witch's job to vanquish them. it's what we do. we kill bad guys and save innocents." she shouts as people start circling around them. except, not all of them are people. a low growl comes from one and a ball of fire is thrown at Melinda except she's too busy getting mad at Jett to notice. he runs and pushes her out of the way and it hits him in the chest.

"Jett!" Mel shouts and resends the guy who attacked him flying before grabbing Jett and orbing home.

"Oh god, Jett what happened?" Scarlet screams seeing her brother bleeding out.

"A demon attacked me, he pushed me out of the way and got hit. where's Wyatt?" Melinda panics and Wyatt comes running down hearing his name. Melinda is thrown across the room by a gust of wind as Wyatt starts healing Jett and he tries to run to her but Wyatt won't let him move.

"You promised me he'd be safe!" She screamed eyes glowing purple.

"Scarlet calm down," Jett calls but he was still being healed so he can't move. The pain leaves and Wyatt runs to Scarlet who tries to throw him away. Her eyes change to a glowing purple as Wyatt starts to choke.

"Scarlet!" Jett runs to her grabbing her shoulder before being flung off the wind took his breath out from his lungs and he falls into the grandfather clock shattering glass cutting him as it falls. In a second her anger breaks as she looks at her bleeding baby brother. She hurt him.

"Oh god. What did I do?" She whispers and looks desperate to escape. So she does. Except she doesn't move. A tornado of wind surrounds her and she's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthdates and ages as of February 1st, 2027 because I forget. 
> 
> Bianca 7/5/2001 (25)  
> Scarlet 1/12/2001(25)  
> Wyatt 3/2/2003 ( 23 )  
> Chris 6/10/2004 (21)  
> P.J 30/1/2007 (20)  
> Melinda 1/4/2007 (19)  
> Tamora 24/7/2007 (19)  
> Kat 24/7/2007 (19)  
> Henry 1/6/2008 (18)  
> Parker 29/8/2009 (17)  
> Pandora 4/5/2003 (23)  
> Jett 3/3/2006 (20)   
> Carter 26/11/2004 (22)  
> Kaylee 14/2/2009 (17)


	29. Mistakes have been made

Parker

After getting out of Class Malcolm made me beam him to P.J so they could talk to someone named Jack. Then she comes back to her dorm which is never fun. Kaylee Collins was a smart beautiful bitch. She won't say more than five words at a time to Parker and is basically this silent judgmental presence. It doesn't help Parker's mood that Pandora almost died and no one told her. Malcolm explained everything to her and she almost went to that café and screamed at P.J.

Still irritated Parker unlocks the door to her dorm to find Henry on her bed having what seems to be a staring contest with Kaylee.

"Parker." Henry runs and hugs her.

"Your cousin got dumped. I'll be in the library until 5. This should be done in two hours right?" Kaylee asks leaving the room.

"I didn't tell her anything. How did she?"

"Trust me it's best not to question it. She knows I'm hiding something from her. Which is actually why I haven't told her I like girls. That way when it finally comes out she thinks that was my secret. But Henry what happened. Did you and Ben really break up?" Parker rambles sitting both of them on the bed. Henry hands her a crumpled piece of paper and she reads the horrible heartless breakup letter.

"That no good Hipster Hippie ass. I'm gonna go over there and vanquish that douchebag." She fumes and Henry cracks a smile.

"you know your inability to swear is funny."

"Shut up. But I mean it. Say the word and we'll go. Wanna crash the wedding and humiliate him?"

"I'm not that bitter. I love him but I'm not going to be that guy. I don't need him. I just need to focus on finding Mom and Dad and Aunt Piper and uncle Leo."

"sure. Whatever you need." Parker promises and hugs her cousin. Kaylee walks back in and grabs her bag before sighing and dropping to her bed.

"I don't want to go to the library. There's this gay bar about ten minutes drive from here, I should be able to get you in without ID's since I'm assuming you guys are too boring to have fake ID's." she offers somehow being nice and a bitch at the same time. what was strange was that both Parker and Henry agreed to go with.

P.J

she went from drinking coffee with a cute guy she liked to go to the sleazy part of town with drug dealers, hookers and Malcolm. why is this her life?

"sorry, for ruining your date. I still think you can do better but I'm sorry." Malcolm breaks the silence as they go into yet another empty building.

"and you're better? please, I know your type," she responds freezing the room as she enters. Jack was a witch but if he had demon accomplices or crossed over to the dark side it would give them a head start.

"you keep saying that. what did I ever do to you? you don't know me P.J, you won't let yourself."

"I know your kind of guy, she's a girl as nothing more than a toy, you act all sweet and loving until you get what you want then leave her in the dirt, ruining her reputation and leaving her broken and ashamed." P.J starts rambling and a tear falls from her eyes but she wipes it away.

"someone hurt you," asks Malcolm but he knew the answer.

"yeah, I was 16 and he filmed us and posted it on Facebook." was all she said before going to the next room. There was someone sleeping on the floor surrounded by newspaper clippings and photos of Pandora.

"I take it that's Jack?"

"Unfortunately, he didn't use to be like this." Malcolm sighs and leans down to check on him. "He's not frozen, just sleeping."

"At least that means he's still good. Except the trying to kill Pandora thing."

"this doesn't add up. I know Jack, he wanted out of the magical world. Let's take him to the manor." P.J takes hold of the two men and beams to the manor attic where Wyatt, Melinda and Jett were scryings.

"Scarlet can teleport in a tornado," Jett says excitedly.

"we found the guy who tried to kill Dora," Malcolm responds as P.J set's up to the crystal cage.

"How was your Date P.J?" Mel asks her best friend. The two hadn't been as close lately. Melinda spending a lot of time with the Rivers and P.J with Pandora.

"short."

"Like leprechaun short?" Wyatt jokes.

"no, it was cut short by Malcolm."

"Oh please, the date was over anyway." Responds Malcolm as Jack begins to stir.

"I got her," Wyatt says as the crystal drops on the map. Jett looks and his face falls. The three orb away leaving P.J with Malcolm and a now awake Jack.

"Hey, Jack. It's me, Malcolm." The vampire tries to soothe the witch.

"I know about you. You worked for Lilith and Pandora. You killed my family." Jack growls as the sky and his eyes Darken.

"The Daniels family can control the weather. Jack was most powerful of all of them. They used to live in New Orleans, we all know how that turned out."

"How do you know that?"Jack asks confused. "No one knows that."

"You told me, Jack, we were friends. I just compelled you to forget."

"Witches can't be compelled."

"They can if their magic is bound. As yours had been since 2005. Jack, you have to believe me. And you need to rebind your powers. You can't handle them. Not with your illness." Illness? P.J was confused and so was Jack.

"I don't understand. He said that she was the demon who killed my family. That she and her Vampire lover seduced me to get to them under Lilith's orders. That I was the only one who could vanquish her." Jack stammers and breaks down on the floor crying as the rain outside begins to pour.

Wyatt.

It was pouring when they got to where Scarlet was. A cemetery. It wasn't hard to find where she was, there was a break in the rain and flowers all around a small tombstone.

They walk up behind her as she cries on the ground.

Skylar Jennifer Rivers  
13/ 10/ 1981- 7/7/2025  
Beloved mother  
It didn't go as planned,   
But that's okay.

Scarlett sat there crying and Jett slowly sits beside her, putting his head on her shoulder. The two hug and Scarlet desperately cry out her apologises she holds him like he's the baby brother she always remembered and the two cry together.

Wyatt smiles sadly at his baby sister and puts his arm around her. He wishes Scarlet had a chance to say goodbye to her mother, Wyatt at least has the hope for his parents coming back but they were alone. They had the Halliwells but they were all the other really had. Wyatt closed his eyes on this wish and the rain stopped. The sun was out and when his eyes opened the Grave where Scarlett and Jett's mother lied was gone. Oh no.

"Guys I think I messed up." Everyone looked up and noticed that their surroundings had changed.

"Wyatt what did you do?" Melinda asks worriedly.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about how I wished Jett and Scarlet had had a chance to say goodbye and then."

"Stupid fucking projection." She rages.

"What's projection?" Jett asks.

"It's a ridiculously powerful magic that Wyatt has and can't control. He can basically project what he wants or believes in the real world. As a toddler, he watched a show about dragons and conjured it from the TV and created demons because Mom and Dad were fighting. He switched Mom and Dad's powers in the womb. If he doesn't pay attention to his emotions anything can happen on a whim including time travel apparently." 

"We time travelled?" Scarlet asks still wiping tears from her face.

"I would assume so judging by the lack of grave and nature of the wish we've gone back in time so you can say goodbye to your mother. Dammit, Wyatt." Mel growls pushing her brother.

"I didn't mean to. You know I'm not as good at control as you and Chris." he was upset and scared. Scarlet could tell he pretends to be so strong but he's just one person who's had so much power at such a young age. he can't control it, not completely and he's terrified.

"we need to make a plan, unfortunately, we can't just go see your mother, we have to be careful." Mel starts pacing and planning. Wyatt wonders off and Scarlet follows, once he is out of Mel's line of the site he rages and yells and punches a tree. he drops to the ground and cries in frustration and self-pity. Scarlet quietly goes to him and just sits. she doesn't say anything, she doesn't touch him, they just sit.

"so Mr perfect has a few flaws huh?" Scarlet asks after about ten minutes.

"I'm not perfect, I'm a mess. I have to protect everyone but I just can't. I couldn't save Peyton, I couldn't heal Kat, I can't help you. I can't save my mom. I've been looking and every time I think I have answers it feels like the rug is pulled out from under me. I hate it. what's the point of having this power if I can't help the people I care about?" he's sobbing into Scarlet's shoulder now and she tries to remember how to do this. she used to be so good at this.

"Wyatt, you don't have to be perfect. you can't fix everything on your own. We will save your mom and dad, and your aunt and uncle. but we'll do it together. all of us. you don't have to carry this on your own. let the people who love you help you. let me help you." she promises and holds him while he calms himself down.

they walk back to Mel and Jett who were arguing about something as per usual. seriously the two of them are either gonna fuck or kill each other. eventually, Jett gives in. "we have a plan." Mel states triumphantly.

Tamara

The professor was going on and on about something Tammy couldn't be bothered paying attention to. she had her notes open but she wasn't writing about school. she just kept rereading her research. 

The lord of the Darklighters Waldor. first confirmed documentation 35000 years ago in a cave painting documenting an angel being stabbed in the back by a spear held by an exact replica of an angel in black. soon after there was documentation of the same dark angel giving a mixture to a tribe of followers who then transformed into the dark angels. the dark angel was the brother of the angel. the story says the dark angel was jealous of how the people loved his brother, they would bring gifts in return for his help. then a dark figure which is possibly a demon (Lilith? Lilith's Father? the source?) gives him a dagger promising him power if he kills his brother. (Possible origin for Kane and Abel varied for a different religion. )

the high Warlock Blaze. not much info until 79 A.D evidence of male dead of the wound before volcano eruption. not by much though, no signs of pre-eruption decay from what can be seen. Athame still on the ground. Seems to be next to an alter though not uncommon in Roman times. possibly a witches altar, one whitelighter came to the elders before the volcano erupted saying the witch he was protecting was being hunted. the witch had control over the element of Earth the Whitelighter believes the killer triggered the volcano. (possibly Scarlet's ancestor? he had family in Rome. look into it.) the first Warlock murder ever encountered. roughly 700 more deaths in the next year under suspicious circumstances with descriptions of a handsome dark-haired man either courting or stalking witches. the name Blaze was given 384 times.

"that doesn't look like recent history" the guy who transferred last month comments making Tamara jump and blow up a computer two rows down. after the reaction to the pyrotechnics dissipated the new guy leaned over to talk to her again. "sorry for scaring you, I'm Asher Blake but everyone calls me Ash."

"Tamara Mitchell."

"I didn't mean to pry, I was just bored out of my mind. like I was alive when Donald Trump was president I don't want to relive that experience." Ash comments and Tammy smiles.

"how did that madman stay in power 8 years?"

"he was all talk, no real power. he was just a puppet."

"so glad Michelle Obama is president now. she's actually got a clue."

"Mr Blake, Miss Mitchell if you are fine with talking in my class then you should have no issue with the exam next Monday." Professor Gray asks and Tamara sinks into her chair.

"all good professor, please continue we're riveted." Ash comments and the class snickers. Professor continues annoyed while Ash writes's in Tammy's notebook. It was his phone number and a 'call me?' she rolls her eyes and leans over to write on his book.

'Why would I do that?'

'I was hoping my charm and smile would convince you.'

'Well you weren't banking on your modesty obviously'

'you're not modest either. how about coffee and a baked good of your choice after class? my treat.'

'I can pay for my own baked goods'

'apologies, there's a little cafe about 2 minutes from campus, great cheesecake I was planning on going anyway, I'll probably be there until 4. If you wanted to meet me there.'

Tamara smiles at his persistence, it wasn't not taking no for an answer because she hadn't said no. it was just a good back and forth.

'...Maybe'

"excuse me, Professor? I'm incredibly bored and I convinced the cute girl to get coffee with me. can I be excused?" Ash asks and Professor Gray looked like she was going to blow up when she ordered him to get out. Tamara was silently laughing when she subtly pulled out her phone and wrote in the number.

Tammy: I said maybe

Ash: don't pretend you aren't coming.

Tammy:... long black...

Ash: I'll send you the address

Ten minutes later Tammy was walking to her car and texting Kat.

TimTam: gonna be late home, B.E.A.D asked me out.

Kat and Tamara created acronyms for guys they like so no one can guess who they're talking or messaging about. Blue Eyes And Dimples was Ash's since Kat saw him when she stood in for Tamara while she was busy. The joys of having a twin.

KitKat: nice job. hit and quit or should I warn Henry?

TimTam: haven't decided yet. either way details later.

she got into the car at this point and checked her appearance in the mirror, she always dressed to impress because Tammy was a very live in the moment kind of girl, when she was hungry she ate, when she was angry she fought and when she was horny she fucked. two and a half minutes later she was walking into a little hole in the wall cafe. Ash was in a booth with two coffees. he was grinning triumphantly when he saw her walk in.

"don't look so happy with yourself, " she comments sitting down across from him. he just grins wider and his dimples show. fuck this going to be good.

Pandora

P.J called me to the manor where she and Malcolm had found Jack had spoken to him. now it was her turn and she refused.

"no, why on earth would I talk to him. I died last time. you talk to him!" she says to Malcolm.

"I have. he doesn't remember you, Dora, it's still Jack he was just manipulated, your Jack."

"He isn't my Jack. I haven't spoken to him in 4 years except for last month when he killed me."

"but you're fine. I can't get his memory's back until he binds his powers. My only idea is if for you to make him fall in love with you again. He'll want to bind his powers so he can get the memories back."

"He thinks I killed his family."

"No, he realises you had nothing to do with it. He's been manipulated."

"by who? Why?"

"That's on the list." P.J sighs.

"The list?"

"of things we need to find out and or vanquish. Blaze, Waldor, the one who gave our parents to them in the first place, the person who wants specifically you dead plus our demons of the week." P.J recites the list.

"We're busy."

"Yes. Now go upstairs and deal with your ex-boyfriend while I go see if I still have a love life." P.J says when Bianca walks in.

"Have you guys seen Jett and Scarlet? They Haven't been home for hours."

"Or I could deal with the missing Rivers siblings. Wyatt!"

Malcolm smiles and walks upstairs with Pandora to go see her possibly homicidal ex-boyfriend. He was a mess. Jack had always been a bit on the rugged side. He didn't really care about his appearance yet still looked fantastic no matter what. He was still ridiculously sexy but he wasn't as confident as he used to be. Which is funny because now Pandora was.

He stared at her as she walked in. He was sitting in a crystal cage just staring.

"I'll let you two talk," Malcolm says and walks out.

"You aren't dead." He says his voice devoid of emotion.

"I'm hard to kill." She responds.

"Must be weird for you, you remember seeing me naked and I only know what you look like from pictures," Jack says running his hands through his hair.

"It's also weird because you tried to kill me."

"That's fair. If it makes you feel better I thought you murdered my family."

"I loved your family. Your sister Juliet taught me how to do my makeup and took me shopping. Your mom made me a birthday cake when I turned 19."

"That sounds like them. So you're a Halliwell?"

"Turner. My father was Cole Turner, I took his last name." She responds awkwardly "Who told you? About me I mean. Who said I killed them?"

"I overheard some Warlocks talking about you. Then I got an anonymous letter that started my searching for you. It had photos of you and me together and others of you walking out of my house with blood on your hands." 

"She made me watch. She got a shapeshifter to pretend to be you to lure me and made me watch as she killed them. I was supposed to kill you but. I couldn't. I made Malcolm compel you to forget me in hopes you could move on and be safe."

"That worked great." Pandora smiles sadly and they sit in silence.

Parker.

Henry and Parker had never been to a gay club before. Henry was 18 and a half. Parker was only seventeen. Not that it seemed to matter to Kaylee who went straight to the bar and bought a bunch of drinks.

"sorry if this ain't your style princess but I figured your cousin would have more of a chance at rebound here you're 18 right?"

"I don't remember saying I was gay?" Henry comments.

"You are though. My gaydar is pretty great."

"Then how come you didn't know Parker was gay?" Henry asks only to be hit by his cousin.

"I'm a more convincing straight person then you are," Parker responds and Kaylee looks shocked and confused. But it was Parker's turn to be confused when A redhead came over and slapped Kaylee.

"I may have deserved that," Kaylee says and the redhead walks away. "Ex-girlfriend. You know how it is." What the hell is this night? Parker thinks as she feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Chris.

Chris: Family emergency.   
With two words she makes an excuse and Parker and Henry leave Kaylee at the club.

Tamara.

Like all the best nights Tamara's started with a cute guys face between her thighs. From there it just got better. It was about 11 and she was lying naked next to Asher in his ridiculously fabulous apartment after their third round.

"I should be going." Tamara sighs.

"You could do that." Ash smiles and leans over her once again. Kissing her neck she closes her eyes and lets out a moan. "Or you could stay here."

"My sister will be getting worried and my brothers going through a break up " she tries to convince herself to leave.

"Your sister is a big girl and your brother can live without you for tonight. Whereas I. need. you. right. now." He kissed further down with every word after I. Fuck he's so good. Her phone goes off and she groans.

Chris: Family emergency.   
Fuck. So much for a good night.

"Now I really have to go. I'll text you."

Scarlet.   
Standing outside her childhood home Scarlet realises that this is a terrible plan.


	30. 2019

Scarlet.

"Did I mention I hate this idea?"

"Numerous times. But logically if you go say goodbye we can all go home."

"magic isn't logical. It's emotional. I just hope plan b pans out." Scarlet says and rings the doorbell. When Sky Rivers opened the door both Wyatt and Scarlet just stand there not knowing what to say.

"you grew up beautiful. Scarlet! can you take your brother to school? I have visitors." a 17-year-old Scarlet goes past dressed to perfection in pastels and flowing dresses with a 12-year-old Jett not even looking at who was at the door. "now. Scarlet, did you want breakfast?" Sky asks gesturing for them to come in.

"how I mean, what?" Scarlet stumbles. Wyatt had never seen her at a loss for words.

"I dead aren't I? he found us." Skylar Rivers continued not phased.

"who, how do you?"

"I've always known about magic, well since I met your father. he told me all about the magical world and the things people can do." Sky answered one of the questions her daughter couldn't articulate.

"why did you say you were dead? how did you know?" Scarlet asks sadly.

"he cast a spell on you when we found out I was pregnant. your powers would lay dormant, still growing but dormant until my death. of course, it only worked on your active powers, you were still resistant to fire and had the ability to cast spells. I assumed since you are here, you have magic which means I'm dead. how long ago?"

"about a year and a half. do you know who it was?" 

"I have a pretty good idea. There was a warlock about 13 years ago he charmed his way into my life. The idea was to gain your trust then kill me so he could control you, control not kill. I found him out and ran. He's been looking for me ever since." Scarlet did the math. The only male Scarlet remembers from when she was five was Jett's father... oh.

"Jett's dad was a warlock?"

"Yes. I did everything I could to help him, I had a Phoenix strip his powers when he was born, I made you both watch shows with witches in them to teach him to love them. And he's fine. He is fine right?" Scarlet stayed silent. His temper, Adam.

"He is. He's here. We sent him with my sister to find us a way home. What was the warlocks name?" Wyatt asks seeing how Scarlet was struggling.

"Scarlet... his name was Blaze. But I knew him as Ashton"

Jett

"Should we be doing this? We aren't gonna tear a hole in the fabric of time?" Jett asks Melinda as she picks the lock on the manor door.

"We've gone back in time plenty of times before." Neither of the Halliwells bothered carrying keys because they always orbed in but their powers aren't working.

"Yeah, but you knew about those didn't you?"

"You aren't really in a position to be making decisions." She responds as the door finally comes loose. They sneak in and after checking no one was home walk upstairs.

"It's so weird to be back here. I mean Chris and Wyatt are sharing a room. They haven't done that since Wyatt was 17 and brought his first girlfriend home." Melinda comments.

"I just walked past a Bratz doll, it's weird for me too."

Someone orbs into the living room and they run to the attic.

"Piper see reason. If the children don't unlock their destinies the world isn't safe. I need you to listen." An unknown voice says.

"I will not, destiny controlled my life for eight years, I will not let the same thing happen to my children. Melinda is 11 she only just got the witch powers I don't want this life for her."

"What about Chris and Wyatt. You've seen the men they become, would you deny them their birthright?"

"This conversation is over." Piper states and blows up the man Melinda assumes to be an elder. She storms upstairs and catches Jett and Melinda before they can find a place to hide. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"hi, Mom. It's Melinda." Melinda smiles and runs to hug her mother who looks shocked and confused.

"What are you doing back here. I mean I'm happy to see you but it's unexpected. The kid's, I mean you and your brothers will be home soon. Where's Chris and Wyatt?"

"Chris is in 2027, where we should be except Wyatt can't control his projection. We're just trying to find a way home. Oh, and Wyatt and a girl named Scarlet will be here soon." Mel says.

"Okay let's find you all a way home," Piper says going to the book.

"Mom! where are you?" A young male voice calls out.

"In the attic Wyatt." Three teenagers come upstairs and Melinda comes to face to face with her 11-year-old self.

"oh my god, you're adorable." Jett laughs and Mel turns bright red.

"who's this?" Chris asks, he was thirteen and just starting his emo phase that never fully goes away.

"it's Melinda, well, 7 years from now I will be. this is my friend Jett." Mel says and Jett looks panicked. " I'm not telling them anything life-changing, it always bugged me that Wyatt and Chris knew what they'd grow up to look like and I was going through puberty blind."

"you're me?" little Mel asks grinning. "how tall are you?" this starts Jett laughing again.

"start learning to walk in heels." was all Mel responds with. a 17-year-old Wyatt walks up to Jett with his arms crossed.

"are you dating my sister?" he asks and Jett swears he hears young Melinda whisper please say yes.

"other way around buddy, you're obsessed with my older sister." Jett answers and Mel hit's him. "so you can tell them about the future but I can't?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"no you don't Mel, why did we have to get stuck in the past without Chris?" Adult Wyatt asks walking upstairs with Scarlet behind him. she had been crying. Jett goes to hug his sister and Wyatt notices the others in the attic.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" he asks awkwardly, he was waiting to be scolded for not being more careful with his magic.

"I'm sure I'll scold you when you go back to your own time, for now, come help me get you back."

"go see Mom, she's waiting outside." Scarlet tells Jett and he smiles kissing her cheek before running downstairs. "watch out for him?" she asks Melinda who nods and follows.

"Hey, dumbass wait up."

Scarlet

"so 7 years and you haven't figured out your projection, it took Billie 2 years," Piper comments to both Wyatt's.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just. you know I've never fully had control and the last few years have been really rough." older Wyatt

"what else is new? actually speaking of new who is this and the other boy." Young Wyatt asks looking at Scarlet with fascination.

"I'm your future charge, I can't tell you my name yet unfortunately because when we meet you don't know it." Scarlet answers the teenager. "where you always handsome? 17 year old me was awkward and plain and you look the same level of nerd hot as usual and Chris, tell me you go through an ugly phase at some point?"

"he doesn't, it's a pain in the ass. he's two years younger than me and he steals my girlfriends" adult Wyatt comments.

"Okay, everyone under the age of twenty downstairs. we don't need this future information." Piper orders and the kids groan but follow orders.

"you're afraid of your mom." Scarlet giggles.

"No, I respect my mom. spend ten minutes with the woman and you will be afraid of her. especially if you talk to her like you do Billie." Wyatt says.

"She doesn' like Billie?" Piper asks.

"I really don't. she's irritatingly perfect and egotistical and just ugh I hate her." was Scarlet's generic response.

"Scarlet and Billie are weirdly similar in ways so they hate each other," Wyatt explains.

"I'm nothing like her!" Scarlet says hitting Wyatt.

"Young, beautiful and extremely powerful. Too smart for her own good and makes up rules as she goes along. I guess you never knew young irresponsible Billie but you're similar." Wyatt laughs and Scarlet crosses her arms.

"So how long have the two of you been together?" Piper asks amusedly.

"No, We're not. I mean nothing like that. We're just friends. Barely even friends actually." Scarlet stumbles.

"see afraid of her." Wyatt teases. "We aren't together mom. Not yet anyway. I'm getting there." For that comment, Wyatt gets hit in the stomach with a gust of wind.

"how did you do that?" Piper asks eyes widened.

"I'm a Solace Witch. Young me has her powers bound so I can still access mine."

"A Solace? One of Paige's charges is the last Solace witch and her family."

"I always had a whitelighter?" Scarlet smiles and grins at Wyatt. "can I talk to her? Paige I mean. If she was my whitelighter then she would know something that can help us find"

"Scarlet's Mom's killer. He's a Warlock that knew Scarlet when she was 5."

"You can ask her but why can't you ask when you get back to your time?" Piper asks. Then she realises.

"Are we dead?"

"No! You're... missing. You were kidnapped and we're trying to get you back. We found Aunt Phoebe two months ago and we have a few leads. Please don't make me tell you anything else. Chris will kill me if I mess up the timeline." Wyatt explains.

"Okay." Piper nods "Paige!" The younger sister orbs in quickly.

"Kinda busy right now this better be important. Wyatt! Scarlet?"

"Hi, you must be Paige. I need to pick your brain." Scarlet states confusing the hell out of the half whitelighter. The two go off into a corner and talk while Wyatt helps his Mom.

"How long?" Piper asks looking at her son.

"Almost two years."

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"It's okay. You didn't ask to get kidnapped." Wyatt doesn't meet his mother's eyes.

"There's more you aren't telling me."

"I can't. I want to but a lot has happened and you can't know any of it. I don't know what would happen if you did." He responds struggling to resist the urge to spill everything to his mom.

"okay. So going forward in time is significantly harder than going back. We could write a spell but if we word it wrong there's no telling what will happen. The best thing to do would be for you to send you all back."

"I don't have the control. I've mostly been trying to avoid things that will trigger my projection. Plus I don't have magic here. "

"We can temporarily bind Little Wyatts powers so you can do it. We just need to find the trigger. When I got my powers it was fear or stress. Prue was anger."

"I don't. Chris, he's the one who helps me with these things." Wyatt stresses.

"So we get Chris. I hope you don't mind the 14-year-old version."

Melinda

Skylar Rivers was beautiful. She looked like Scarlet only older and blonder.

"so you're that Wyatt boys sister. Your family has good genes." Skylar smiles.

"yours as well." Mel comments. Jett and Skylar had their moment now they were sitting in the kitchen of their apartment having coffee.

"they grew up beautiful, didn't they. Of course, they were always beautiful."

"Do you have any pictures? Scarlet burnt the house down with everything inside." Jett asks and Skylar laughs.

"She was always a bit of a pyromaniac. She was obsessed with the hunger games for so long. She actually died her hair brown and dressed like Katniss for Halloween when she was twelve." Skylar comments getting photo albums out. "You won't notice these ones are gone. How you both got my Fathers curly hair I don't know." She comments.

"Mine got straighter as I got older. And Scarlet straighten hers." Jett smiles looking at the picture of 11-year-old Scarlet looking unimpressed at the camera.

"she hated getting her photo taken when she was young. Now she's pretending to be this self-absorbed narcissist but it's an act."

"She grows out of it. She's less self-absorbed but she's still narcissistic though." Mel laughs.

"She get's that from me. The Rivers family has never been modest." Skylar laughs.

"Jett must take after his father." Mel jokes.

"Not at all," Skylar states all laughs gone from her voice. "You should be getting back."

The young Jett and Scarlet come in and see adult Mel and Jett. Young Jett was adorable and so meek.

"Jett, Scarlet these are My friends Melinda and Jeff." Melinda laughs. Jeff. It sounds so wrong.

"pleasure. Mom I have to go out tonight Adam asked me out on a date." The young blonde Scarlet says. Mel see's adult Jett clench his fists under the table and Mel remember what Jett went to prison for. She holds the hand closest to her and he relaxes slightly.

"Well, we need to go," Jett states and stands up to hug his mother. Whispering his goodbye in her ear. "look after yourself."

Scarlet  
So Paige was beautiful. She should have known. She was paler than Scarlet expected. Kat and Tamara had this lovely Olive skintone which must have been a recessive gene because from photos of Henry Snr he wasn't a tanned guy either.

"Wow. I've been watching over you since you were a toddler. It's strange to see you all grown up." She comments.

"Yeah well, I've got no memory of you so," Scarlet responds awkwardly.

"No, you wouldn't. Most of the time charges aren't supposed to know about their Whitelighters. In your case, we needed attention away from you and I'm a charmed one. The magical community knows my name and face I had to watch from afar. To start with I didn't. Your Mom and I were friends. I took the kids to play dates at your house. When you were five you came to the manor and played with Wyatt. He was adorable and said he was going to marry you one day. Then one day Skylar brought her boyfriend. He knew who I was and I recognised him from years ago. When Chris came back to stop Wyatt from turning evil. He was a suspect. Anyway, I threw a chair at him and orbed you and your mother out. Explained who I was and who he was and told her to run. I cloaked her from him, as long as I'm alive she won't be found."

"except she was. Maybe not by him but I need to know if it was. Can you show me what he looks like or how to find him?" She does as Scarlet asks drawing a rough sketch of the warlock. The two then go back upstairs to Wyatt and Piper. Jett was back as well though Melinda was nowhere to be seen.

"Melinda went to get Chris who is Wyatts anchor for lack of a better word," Jett explains and Scarlet nods. They then hear the door open and the pitter patter of little children running up the stairs.

5 girls and a boy come up. Melinda with a young Chris followed closely behind. Scarlet's eyes went straight to the youngest. A little girl of only six. "Peyton..."

"Wyatt said you're his girlfriend. But I think you're much too pretty." Parker states and Scarlet grins. Precious baby Lesbian. 

"I'm not his girlfriend. Though in the future you think I should be."

"You know us in the future?" Peyton asks she's so small.

"You and I are best friends. We go to the movies and get milkshakes and complain about Wyatt." Scarlet says she can feel herself start to cry when Wyatt grabs her shoulder comfortingly. She never thought she'd be thankful for Wyatt's tendency to be able to tell what she's thinking but she was.

"You're my friend? But you're so cool." Peyton was amazed and Scarlet grins.

"So are you. She leans down and hugs the little girl. Little Peyton she was warm and happy and Scarlet could feel her heartbeat. Why couldn't she stay this way?

"Hey, I know this is weird but I kinda feel guilty that we got to see our younger selves but the others didn't can we video a message for them?" Jett asks smiling at me. He knew about Peyton but only by reputation. This wasn't for the older versions to see themselves. This was for the girls to see Peyton. Mel understood as well and turned to Jett she was trying so hard not to cry but he made her shed a tear.

"That's a fantastic idea," Wyatt says and Piper looks confused but she understood something else was going on. Something bad.

"Well getting your home will take a while so it shouldn't be a problem. Kids why don't you go downstairs." Piper says and the kids take a video camera and run downstairs.

"Let's go home," Wyatt says wiping a single tear that fell from my eye. Piper was quiet and Chris was confused.

"Chris. We need you to help Wyatt stay in control. Can you do that?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be safer to just write a spell?"

"Spells to go forward in time are tricky. We could make things worse. His power of projection should be able to take them all back because it brought them here." Piper explains.

"Time travel is complicated." Jett comments.

After setting up a comfortable area young Wyatt comes back upstairs and hands Scarlet a USB stick.

"I look forward to meeting you. Please don't date Chris." He comments not meeting her eyes and walks back downstairs. Scarlet and Jett laugh manically as adult Wyatt blushes.

"Focus Wyatt." A 14-year-old Chris scolds. Just like the normal Chris. Older Chris. Time travel is complicated. "Okay, I need you to think about home. Your time, they said goodbye to their mother, your purpose of being here is complete. You can go home now. Think about your time. Me, Melinda picture this morning. Where you were. What you did." Chris says and Wyatt closes his eyes. Holding Scarlet and Melinda's hands. Jett was holding Scarlet and Melinda's hand so they were in a circle. They all close their eyes and feel a rush of magic, then rain. They were in the cemetery again and it was raining. Scarlet grins and Melinda orbs straight home with Jett but Scarlet and Wyatt stay behind and run under cover.

"Why didn't you stop the rain?" He asks. she was soaking wet makeup washed off her face but she was grinning.

"I didn't want to. I love the rain." She answers then steps closer to him.

"Thank you, Wyatt." She kisses him lightly on the lips. It was a peck, nothing intense or sexual it was a thank you but it meant more to him than any kiss they'd ever shared. Maybe she was finally coming around.


	31. Welcome back to the world

Phoebe  
It's been two months since Phoebe had been back. Two months since Lilith had been vanquished and it was time for her to go back to the real world. To work. A month after she came back she went into the Mirror. P.J, Parker and Pandora came with her.

Phoebe was nervous. She didn't have any powers, she hadn't seen the outside world in over a year and honestly, she wasn't sure she was ready. Walking into the bay Mirror with her daughters by her side made it a little easier. The entire newsroom erupted in cheers and Elise came and hugged her.

"We're so glad your home." The older woman sobbed. She took turns hugging each of the girls, as well as the rest of the newsroom, gave Phoebe gifts.

"Who's this?" She asks seeing Pandora.

"Well, Elise you remember Cole? This is mine and Cole's daughter, Pandora Turner."

"Hi."

"I don't remember you being Pregnant?"

"I wasn't Cole froze some sperm and I used some eggs. The hospital lost the embryo and I thought she was lost but a doctor saved the baby gave birth to and raised her." Phoebe answers with the Lie Scarlet thought of. The witch was a fantastic liar and she made logical explanations for everything.

"My adoptive mother died Last year and I went looking for my biological parents," Pandora adds looking believably sad.

"She looks like him." Elise comments.

"Yeah, she does."

Now though she was going back to work. Elise had her writing a story about her experience and recovering from trauma. It was difficult but if it helped someone else then she would do it. One thing that she didn't expect was Elise organising a Black tie event for her welcome back party. Then again she should have. Elise would use this as PR and Phoebe's column would skyrocket. It was on Friday the 5th of February. Wyatt turned 24 on the 2nd so they needed to organise everything so she didn't upstage his birthday. It was the 29th of January today the Friday before. P.J turned 20 tomorrow wow. Her eldest... no firstborn? Was 20. Another year and she can drink. And Wyatt. He would have to celebrate his birthday without his parents. once it was time to go home she went to the loft to find it empty except for Coop. He's not usually at home. His work sends him across the world so they barely see each other.

"Hey." He says and kisses her lovingly. "How was work?"

"it feels good to get back to my life. What are you up to?"

"I've got a charge in the City so I can actually work from home."

"What's the story?" She asks.

"Scarlet, and Wyatt technically but it's Scarlet I need to work on."

"Wait for what?"

"their soulmates. I've been their Cupid for hundreds of years. Except when they're evil. I need to convince Scarlet to open her heart. Maybe not to Wyatt at first but in general. She's got an impressive block."

"Do you know why?"

"Not yet, I'll figure it out though. I need to. She's losing control of her magic because she's suppressing her emotions."

"Where are the girls?"

"Pan and P.J are at the manor. They found Jack and are trying to reason with him."

"I should go help." She sighs but Coop drops the paper he was looking at and grabs her hand.

"they can handle it, you should spend some time with your husband." He suggests and kisses her. It's good to be back.

Chris

Wyatt, Scarlet, Melinda and Jett were all missing. Tamara was Scrying but nothing came up. P.J was beaming around to places they might be and Kat was trying and failing to keep Chris calm. That was until Jett and Melinda orbed in.

"we just time travelled!" Jett says excitedly.

"Seriously? We were panicking!" Chris says annoyed.

"Blame Wyatt not being in control of his projection. He sent us back to 2019." Melinda complains.

"I'll go get P.J. next time wait until their missing for 24 hours before you panic," Tamara states then orbs away.

"I couldn't sense them," Chris says and hugs his sister.

"We're okay." Chris has been in overprotective mode since he remembered the dark timeline, Melinda didn't exist. none of them it was just him and Wyatt who was evil. So he had to protect them all. 

"Where are Wyatt and Scarlet?" Kat asks. 

"Still at the cemetery, long story," Jett answers as the two in question orb in soaking wet. they were laughing and Scarlet closed her eyes and the water was lifted from the two witches. 

"where do I put it?" she asks showing off. Chris opens the window telekinetically and she sends the water out. "Oh, I have a gift from 2019, Jett's idea technically." Scarlet runs downstairs. 

"you should get everyone," Wyatt tells Kat and P.J five minutes, four cousins and an aunt and uncle later everyone was sat around a TV confused as to what was going on. a video stars with the camera being covered by a person. 

"P.J you're in the way." male voice comments and the figure moves out of the way to see nine Halliwells. 

"Hi future us!" a young twin says whether it was Kat or Tamara was unclear. 

"Have Donald Trump and Kim Jong Un destroyed the world yet?" P.J starts

"Did Supernatural get cancelled ever?" Parker jokes.

"does Wyatt ever ask out Karri?" Melinda asks only to get pushed by the 17 version of her brother.

"Do I end up as pretty as P.J?" The six-year-old Peyton asks. And P.J the adult one starts to cry.

"You know this is a one-way conversation right?" A ten-year-old Henry states.

"Fine hi Me. Don't live in your brother's shadow." Mel says and Wyatt hugs her.

"Impossible Mel." Wyatt hugs her.

"We love you!" Peyton says

"I hope we all end up as pretty as Chris Wyatt and Mel did." Kat jokes.

"Henry's the only one at risk. Halliwells are blessed with magic and good looks." Tamara adds and Henry punches her in the arm. "Ow! I'm telling mom you hit me!"

"You were teasing him about being adopted, Tammy." Kat reminds her and Tammy pokes out her tongue making Henry chase after her. "Tamara! Henry!" Kat chases after them.

"I wanna play tag!" Peyton says.

"No You're too little Peyton," Parker says and Peyton crosses her arms and starts to throw a tantrum which included flying objects.

"Stop crying it's true!" P.J adds and picks up the six-year-old taking her out of frame.

"I guess that's us. Bye future us!" Wyatt laughs and Mel goes to turn off the camera.

Parker, P.J and their parents hug in the corner tears falling down their faces. Scarlet was crying as well and Wyatt put his arm around kissing her forehead. Pandora was looking at the image and walks away. 

Pandora. 

flaming to the one place she ever felt safe she broke down in tears on Malcolm's couch. he wasn't here, he took Jack home after making sure he wouldn't try to kill Pandora again. she didn't even know why it hurt so much to watch the video but it did. She was alone, always on her own. The only person she ever had was Malcolm.

12 years ago

Mother told Pandora to go with Edgar to her lessons but she had a better idea. When they were out of the castle Pandora snuck away and ran as fast as she could. She hid in a cave, inside the cave was a house. She knew this must be a portal to the real world does she tried the door. It wasn't locked which Pandora thought was stupid but she was thankful because Edgar realised she was gone and had come looking for her. She closed the door and peered through the Window.

"What are you doing here kid?" a voice asked behind her. She spun around quickly and threw him against a wall keeping him there until she was sure he didn't want to kill her. He was pretty light bluey-grey eyes, dark hair kinda spiky uppy.

"A witch then, powerful for your age. I don't want to hurt you little one." he laughs. It was a nice laugh, different from her mothers or teachers. He wasn't laughing at someone getting hurt or someone in pain. He was laughing at himself. It made Pandora want to smile but she had to look intimidating. Kind hard when she's an eleven-year-old girl who's never spoken to a cute boy.

"I'm not little, I'm 11. And you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. I'm the sources heir." Sure the source had been dead for 11 years but his name still held power.

"really, then you should let me down so I can show my respect. Your Highness." The man said speaking to me differently. It wasn't harsh or critical but he wasn't speaking down to me because I'm a child. He was teasing playfully.

"what are you?" she asks suspiciously. Trying to judge whether or not she could take him if she let him down.

"Vampire, I'm Malcolm." he smiles and he seemed nice. So she let him down. "you got a name, or do you prefer your highness."

"I'm P, I'm Dora." she lies, mother always said to never tell anyone her real name.

"Dora the Explorer are you? Well nice to meet you, Dora. Who are you hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm ditching my babysitter. He's out there."

"that's Edgar. He's Lilith's assistant." Malcolm comments looking out the window. "So you're Lilith's daughter. I didn't think the rumours were true."

"he's coming this way." she panics ignoring him when Edgar breaks down the door.

"Pandora! How dare you sneak away. You could have been killed and Lilith would have my head. Really, Malcolm, the elders accept Kidnapping do they?"

"she came in on her own and then pinned me against a wall, I was more worried about my life." he defends himself with a laugh in his voice.

"go away, Edgar." Pandora orders trying to sound less like a spoilt child and more like a powerful witch.

"I don't take orders from you little girl! Wait till your mother hears about this, you'll be locked in the dungeons for a week." Edgar threatens and Pandora shrinks into her body. Malcolm noticed her change and steps in between her and Edgar.

"Which is nowhere near as bad as the punishment you'll receive. Letting a ten-year-old girl get away from you, she could have been kidnapped or worse all because you weren't watching her. How would Lilith react to that?" Malcolm asks and Pandora grins shyly.

"I, you, okay miss we'll pretend this didn't happen let's go to your lessons now." the demon panics and tries to smile kindly but he was so disgusting he came off as creepy.

"Go on Dora, I'll see you later okay?" Malcolm smiles at her and she looks confused but she listens. That night after the most boring of lessons Pandora received a letter from Malcolm with instructions then she was summoned to the throne room where Malcolm was bowing to her Mother.

"Malcolm." she smiles.

"Pandora, how do you know this vampire," Lilith asks. Pandora's never lied to her before but the thought excited her.

"he saved me, mother. Some warlocks took me away from Edgar and I think they wanted to kill me but Malcolm saved me and brought me to his house where Edgar found me." she lies and Malcolm smiles kindly at her.

"Well, I do believe I owe you thanks, Malcolm."

"yes well, I didn't do it out of the goodness of my undead heart. I wanted to make a deal." he smiles and Lilith cocks an eyebrow.

"what could you possibly offer me?"

"can we speak in private your highness?" he grins and Lilith sends everyone away, Pandora included. Twenty minutes later she is called back in.

"Pandora, Malcolm is to be your new teacher and bodyguard," she says before leaving to do whatever it is she does. Pandora wasn't sure what was happening but she was glad.

"Hey kid, I hope you don't mind. I figured if you're gonna explore the underworld you might as well do it safely."

"so you're gonna hang out with me?" she asks. She'd never had a friend before.

"If that's okay. What were you going to do once you got away from Edgar anyway?"

"I was looking for information. You're old, aren't you? Did you ever meet a demon named Balthazar?"

"once or twice. Why are you interested. He's been dead since before you were born."

"he's my father. I'm Pandora Turner. Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner were my biological parents."

present day   
Wiping away tears Pandora stood up and flamed home. She fell asleep and dreamt of Cole Turner.

Parker  
The problem with being out with everyone but her mother is finding a guy to be her date to the coming home party. Everyone she knew she liked girls so she needed to find someone willing to pretend. In the end, there was only one guy she could think of who would agree to it. Malcolm. 

Making her way to his house she freaks out. Malcolm was Pandora's friend and he liked P.J but Parker. He didn't have to say yes. They barely spoke to each other. She knocked on the door and waited. He came out in a blue sweater with scruff. He hadn't shaved in a while and he obviously hadn't left the house in a while. Yet he was still stunning. Dumbass vampire.

"Parker. What are you doing here? Is Pandora okay?"

"everyone's fine. I just. I needed a favour." she sighs. He lets her in and she see's the normally perfect bachelor pad was a mess. Papers and files everywhere. There was even an empty blood bag on the table. He notices as well and vamp speeds to throw it out.

"I uh. Wasn't expecting company," he says.

"Are you doing okay?" she asks. Malcolm had never been this unhinged. Not that she'd known him long but you know. She got the gist of his personality.

"I've been looking into Blaze and Waldor and Cole. At least with Lilith, we knew what was happening and that she actually had Phoebe. But all we've got is a few food deliveries and a higher than normal death rate for security guards with Waldor. And we've got nothing on Blaze. I don't even know where he is."

"you look like you could use a break. What are you doing Friday night?" parker asks and he laughs.

"this."

"I need a date for my mom's coming home party and she doesn't know about me. So I was hoping you would go with me. P.J and Pandora are gonna be there all you really need to do is a dance with me a few times. I'm just not ready to tell her." She stammers and Malcolm smiles reassuringly.

"Of course. Anything you need. You don't need to use P.J and Dora as incentives you know. I would have said yes anyway." he says and it takes Parker by surprise.

"why? I mean. You're Dora's friend, and you like P.J why would you be nice to me?"

"because. I like you Parker and if you'll let me I'd like to be your friend." she didn't know how to process that Henry was her only friend. Parker wasn't great at getting people to like her.

"I'll see you Friday, it's black tie so clean up." awkwardly Parker beams home and helps Dora find a dress.

Wyatt

Getting Scarlet to agree to be his date was going to be difficult. On the one hand, he needed a date, she did too even if she didn't know it. Since Wyatt was 16 every time there was an event that Wyatt was able to bring a date too he had to bring a date. Or else Phoebe would find him one. Chris found it so funny until he turned sixteen and Phoebe did it to him. Since then they would do everything in their power to have a date for any and every event. Weddings, anniversaries, monument birthdays. Chris had Bianca. Wyatt had only Scarlet. He could ask one of his friends from school but he didn't want to. He wanted to be the man on Scarlet's arm.

It was the Wednesday night before and Wyatt still hadn't figured out how to ask her. Then she came into his room with no warning while he was lying in bed. It would have been fine but Wyatt sleeps naked because the heating system down here only had two settings. Off and freezing or on and volcano. He quickly covered himself with a blanket turning bright red. She smirked but said nothing.

"You're wearing black and white. No colour tie because my dress is black and white. Also, make sure the pants have pockets because I hate carrying a bag or clutch." she states looking through his wardrobe.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asks. It was the middle of the night. He knew she wouldn't realise because she doesn't go to bed until 3 in the morning but still.

"The party for Phoebe. I'm making you carry my shit cause you're my date."

"Wait I am?" he asks straightening.

"Duh. I heard the horror stories from Mel and P.J, Okay this should be fine. See you in the morning Wyatt." she says and walks out stopping before she leaves. "Want to see a trick?" she grins evilly and Wyatt feels his blood rush south. No way! He grabs more blanket to cover his crotch. 

"Really?" he asks as she leaves laughing like a maniac. "that's creepy!" he says and groans. This girl will be the death of him.

Pandora

This was weird but Malcolm needed Jack to remember he was in love with her and bind his powers. So here she was asking him on a date. She knocked on the door of the house he was sleeping in.

"Pandora," he says confused as to why she was outside his house at midnight. It took a bottle of liquid courage to come down here. Hence the late time.

"How would you like to go to a party with me on Friday?" she asked really quickly.

"what?"

"you need to remember me so you can bind your powers. Malcolm thinks if you're my date it might stir up some repressed feelings."

"a party?"

"black tie event actually. I can get you a suit."

"okay. Sounds like fun."

Tamara.

Fuck. She needs a date. A message on her phone alerts her to someone she didn't think of.

Ash: what are you doing?  
Tim Tam: are you free Friday night?  
Ash: Yeah. Why?  
Tim Tam: my aunt is having this party. A black-tie event. If I don't bring a date I get sold to the highest bidder. Want to go to a fancy dress party with me? I promise a heartfelt blowjob afterwards.  
Ash: well how can I deny that? 


	32. Dark Times

Wyatt

Seeing himself on a billboard was weird, seeing himself on a billboard acting like big brother. That was terrifying.

"What the hell?" Scarlet asks dumbfounded by the sight of in front of her. Then there was a scream not far off and she ran. Of course, she does.

"One day I'll stop running after you." He sighs before chasing the brunette down the street. A girl was being attacked by demons, four of them. Scarlet pulled out a lighter and sent a row of flame at the attacking demon. Not wanting to draw attention to them Wyatt orbed the girl and Scarlet behind him and sends out a wave vanquishing all the demons.

"you didn't leave any for me." Scarlet pouts. Wyatt turns to the two girls and the innocent see him screams and runs. "You're an evil overlord here remember."

"Where is here?" He asks. Scarlet goes to the nearest trashcan and pulls out a newspaper. "Gross."

"Hello lived on the street for a year. Saturday the 26th of February 2027. We haven't moved in time. Did you do this."

"No. I don't think so. Someone highjacked my orbs." Wyatt defends himself. Accidentally send them back in time once and everything is suddenly his fault?

"you've been evil before right? In another timeline. Is this it?" Scarlet suggests and Wyatt looks around again. It's as good an explanation as any.

"I don't know. But there is one way to find out. We just need to find Chris."

Melinda

Everyone had things to do. Places to go. Except her. P.J had a date with Carter. Pandora still hadn't come back from wherever she was with Jack. Parker had to go to school. Wyatt and Scarlet were gods know where trying to get Scarlet some control. Chris had to go to the restaurant, Henry, Kat and Tamara were following up on a lead so they went together because they were the only nonoccupied power of three so Melinda had to stay home and babysit the warlock. The one person Melinda forgot to account for was Jett who came upstairs and stared down Blaze while walking to her like he was afraid the warlock was going to launch.

"He can't get out," Mel says.

"so why do you have to stay here."

"From the inside, you can't get out but he could affect outside forces and escape."

"Sounds boring. What are you doing now?" Jett asks.

"Can't you go annoy your sister?" Melinda lashes out.

"I don't know where she is. Sorry to bother you." He shrinks back and goes to leave.

"Jett wait. I'm sorry. It's just. I'm a little stressed. The sisters have lives, the twins and Henry take over the demon attacks because they have the time. Wyatt has his charges and Scarlet, Chris has The restaurant and Bianca. Me I have books and math. I'm blaming Scarlet. Do accounting, she said. You're great at that stuff oh and business management so you can take over the family business. But you know what it's boring and easy and now I get stuck with babysitting the bad guys." She rants and Jett smiles.

"you're a math geek? That explains so much." Blaze comments. Both of the good guys tell him to shut up.

"This may not be any better but I have a meeting with my parole officer and I was hoping you'd hang out with me after. I've kinda been stuck here since I got out of prison. We can call Pandora to babysit Blaze." Jett suggests and Melinda bites her lip in thought.

"Sure. I actually need to stock up on candles and some potion ingredients."

"We could also do something fun. Like, see a movie."

"Give me half an hour to call Dora and get ready," Mel promises and picks up her phone.

Wyatt

Finding Chris was easier said than done. He's cloaking himself so Wyatt can't sense him. After searching for three hours Scarlet gets sick of it.

"This obviously isn't getting us anywhere.  
To help us find the way to go   
send us both to Wyatts Bro." Scarlet says before Wyatt can stop her and they both appear in an abandoned house.

"Did you just think of that?

"Actually I've been working on it for the last five minutes."

"Nice. I guess we'll check this place." They walk around to find Chris and Bianca making out in bed.

"Huh. I guess they're like that in every timeline" Scarlet comments and Chris sends them flying out of shock.

"Stop! We're not here to kill or torture you I would like to offer a three-way though because damn. Chris is the hotter brother in any timeline" Scarlet comments as she stands up.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Chris asks pushing both Wyatt and Scarlet up against the wall.

"Chris it's me, Wyatt. I'm from another timeline."

"One where he's not evil. Actually, he's as square as they come."

"Not helping Scarlet." Wyatt groans.

"Okay how about this. Dark Wyatt has black orbs. Wyatt orb."

"I can't."

"why not?"

"because I can't. My powers aren't working."

"Mine did."

"This timelines version of you must not have them. Magic rules."

"Lame. Fine, I have a better idea. For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed from now until it's now again after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house will hear the truth from others mouths. Now ask us and we can't lie."

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asks not to test the spell just out of confusion.

"My name is Scarlet Rivers Solace. I'm a witch and this is Wyatt. We're on a different timeline where you go back in time to before you were born to save Wyatt from turning evil. Don't ask any more questions about that otherwise we'll have to tell you and we could ruin everything." Scarlet answers.

"how do we know the spell actually worked," Bianca asks not trusting them.

"Try to lie. What kind of underwear are you wearing?"

"I'm not. Okay, the spells legit." Bianca answers looking uncomfortable.

"So you're my brother?"

"Yes. And we need your help."

Parker

Sneaking back into her own dorm room was not what Parker was expecting to do that morning but it wasn't the strangest thing she's had to do.

"I know you're out there Parker," Kaylee says on the other side of the door. Sighing Parker opens the door to see Kaylee staring at potions, an Athame and her cliff notes version of the book of shadows. "I've decided you're either crazy or in a cult." 

"You went through my stuff?" Parker avoids her accusation and runs to her bed.

"it was like this when I got back from class. What is all this?"

"Someone was in our room? Is anything missing?" Taking a quick inventory Parker finds the only thing missing was a photo of her P.J and Peyton from ten years ago.

"You're ignoring me."

"It's not something you need to know about."

"So cult then?"

"No. You really want to know?"

"I really do." She crosses her arms and stares at Parker. That glare was scarier than any demon.

"fine but if you freak out just know I can make you forget," she says before coming clean "I'm a witch. A real one, I fight demons and warlocks and protect innocents."

"so crazy?" She laughs. Parker takes a deep breath and beams across the room. Kaylee stops laughing and turns around so she's facing Parker again. "Maybe I'm the one that's crazy."

Scarlet

"So you got stuck here but you don't know how?" Bianca asks.

"Someone must have scattered my orbs." Wyatt agrees.

"Why would they send you here?" Chris asks.

"Well, when we get back we'll find whoever they are and beat them until they tell us. But for now, we need a way home." Scarlet responds. "So we need to get the book of shadows right? We'll sneak into the manor, Wyatt can get the book and the spell to get home."

"except. The book isn't at the manor. Wyatt keeps it at his mansion." Bianca ruins Scarlet's plan.

"I have a mansion?" Wyatt grins.

"Well, that makes things difficult. Who goes to the boss's house?" Scarlet ignores the blonde puppy-dog of a person. They all do and continue making a plan.

"no one. Except him, his personal guard, his ex-girlfriend used to but then she died."

"So dark Wyatt is single? Well, then we can get in easy peasy. Time for me to go seduce a Halliwell." Scarlet states but Wyatt crosses his arms.

"It won't work."

"Sure it will. We both know I'm his type." Wyatt blushes at that but stays serious.

"No actually. He's me, evil or not it doesn't change that I'm Demi." Wyatt states and Scarlet let's out a sigh of annoyance.

"Fuck." Chris sighs.

"That explains so much," Scarlet adds.

"What's that?" Bianca asks.

"it's a type of Asexuality. People who are Demisexual aren't sexually attracted to people unless they have a strong emotional bond with them." Scarlet explains.

"So unless you can figure out what made me fall in love with you and repeat it in these circumstances there's no way you can seduce the dark version of me."

"Maybe I can," Scarlet suggests. "It might even be easier since evil you probably won't be as square and will appreciate my many problematic qualities."

"but it'll only take a few months. We don't have that kind of time Scarlet." Wyatt tries to complain. "Besides I don't have an issue with any of your 'problematic Qualities' it's your emotional issues that get on my nerves."

"Same difference. do you have a better idea?"

"I could go in? Make me look like evil me."

"You don't have any powers, besides you would suck at being evil. If they caught you-you could die. Or worse Dark Wyatt would turn you evil. Two supreme evil leaders for the price of one." Scarlet shoots him down.

Jett

She was beautiful, Smart, strong and could barely stand him. So basically Melinda Halliwell was exactly Jett's type. There was a star wars rerun playing and Melinda was absorbed in the force bond romance between Kylo Ren and Rey.

"Kylo was always my favourite Character," Jett whispers once the Reylo scene was over. She was obsessed with them.

"Same, Adam Driver was like weird hot." She comments.

"My first girlfriend only went out with me because my dark mysterious angsty persona and weird but not unattractive face reminded her of Kylo Ren."

"That's so weird." She laughs.

"Yeah well, we were 15." He responds smiling at her.

"Well, she wasn't wrong. It's even more so now. The tortured soul thing comes across strong."

"Only because you haven't experienced my SpongeBob obsession yet." She laughed out loud then and got shushed by the rest of the theatre. They watched the rest of the movie silently before heading back to the manor and the Warlock.

"It was good to get away from the craziness." Mel smiled.

"Anytime you need to I'm probably free. Apparently, no one wants to hire an ex-con who didn't finish high school. Don't let them stick the crappy jobs on you. There's 9 of you, 11 including Bianca and my sister. You should be allowed to have fun too." He responds and she grins. They walk to the attic where Pandora and Jack were making out, Blaze was unconscious on the floor.

"Seriously?" Melinda sighs and the two break apart. Jack doing more of the separating. Pandora didn't care that she was topless. Jett looks away which only amuses the two witches.

"He's so sweet." Pandora laughs.

"Another point to nurture in the nature verse nurture argument," Blaze says. Holding his head and standing up. "Did you really knock me out so you could hook up. You really are Lilith's daughter."

"Say that again I dare you." Dora threatens the Warlock.

"What will you do Princess. I have your aunt and the means to save your other one. I may be the one locked up but in the long term I have the high ground."

Scarlet

Because having Chris orb, or Bianca Shimmer Scarlet in and out of the lion's den was too dangerous Wyatt decided now was the time to teach the actual control of her wind ability. More specifically the teleportation via tornado.

"I can't do it." She states.

"You've done it before. You just need to tap into that feeling." Wyatt states.

"I can't."

"Why not?" It was a question, she had to tell him the truth. She had no choice. The spell made the words spill out of her mouth before she could even think.

"Because the feeling was my urge to escape. And I'm doing everything I cannot run away every time you start talking about how you feel." It was like a stab in the gut for both of them.

"I don't mean it the way you're taking it, Wyatt."

"What other meaning is there?"

"I can name the people I have loved on one hand. My mother, Jett, Adam and Peyton. Three died the other went to prison for five years. Adam was a monster. My love is poison, and I know how sensitive to the darkness you are Wyatt. When I left it wasn't just because I was scared, I started to feel something for you, and I can't. It's not fair to you. I came back because I thought your family would be good for Jett. He needs more than I can give him." She just keeps talking and talking and talking and Scarlet wants nothing more than to run away when the wind picks up. But they're indoors.

Once the wind clears she was alone and in her mother's old apartment. And she wasn't alone. Wyatt was there but not her Wyatt. She hides around the corner and watches Dark Wyatt pick something off the burnt ground.

"Who's there?" He asks. "If you don't show yourself it will be worse for you." Slowly Scarlet comes out from her hiding spot. And for a split second Dark Wyatt looks the same as her Wyatt.

"who are you?"

"Scar sir. I used to live here."

"What are you?"

"Witch."

"Allegiance?"

"Depends what you're offering." She lies. It was refreshing to lie, it was a skill she always had, though she had to be careful not to say anything as a question. He smiles.

"do you know who I am?"

"You're Wyatt Halliwell, I've heard a lot about you though no one mentioned how gorgeous you are." She responds checking out the dark version. He was still Wyatt, he seemingly had the same proportions but this version was more willing to advertise, tight fit clothes showing off large but not grotesque muscles, nice butt, a handsome face that she was so used to seeing with a kind goofy smile attached. Instead, there was an amused smirk and something else she couldn't read.

"Scar, you don't seem to have any Scars doesn't seem to fit." dark Wyatt comments.

"Maybe they're under my clothes. It's short for Scarlet, found it a bit girly," she asks nervously trying to think how she could play this. What the hell. Go big or go home. "Now, do you want to discuss nicknames or do you want to go somewhere more private and comfortable to discuss my new job?"

"what job?"

"the one you're going to give me." She states going forward and starts unbuttoning his shirt. He watches his expression not giving away any of his thoughts. That is until he decided she was going too slowly and her shirt rips open with a flick of his hand. He grabs her hand orbing them to a giant bedroom with a desk covered in books including the Warren book of shadows. She knows where it is, now she just needs to distract him long enough to get time alone with the book.

"Is this good enough for you Scarlet?" he asks grinning. She nods and he grabs her by the ass picking her up, she wraps her legs around his waist intertwined her fingers in his long hair. Wow, that's actually really nice maybe she can get her Wyatt to grow out his hair. She mentally scolds herself for referring to him as her Wyatt. He isn't hers, she's done everything she could possibly do to make sure of that. Trying to ignore her inner monologue she goes back to the task at hand which of course is seducing Wyatt or some version of him. Why does she always end up with him?

She pushes him down on to the bed and he grins at her urge to dominate. Being in charge all the time he's more than willing to let someone else take control. Funny how that is. From the few moments with good Wyatt she's had she knows he's rough and likes to be dominant which is ironic really. The good guy version is more aggressive than the evil killer. I guess everyone wants what they don't have.

She straddles his lap and kisses him with her hands still pulling on his hair while he has his around her waist. He kisses down her neck and buries his face in between her breasts. He moves his hands to take off her skirt and throws it away then bites and sucks on her breast. She lets out a moan and writhes on top of him moving her hands across his abs. Fuck he's hot. She starts tracing along his scars and he freezes up but doesn't stop her.

"How did you get them?" she asks quietly tracing a large one on his left peck right over his heart.

"People have been trying to kill me since I was a baby. That was one of many failed attempts," he answers staring at her tracing his scar with her finger. He was thinking about how that's exactly what his Scarlet did but how could this shapeshifter know that? She kisses the scar and he starts freaking out. The look, the perfect copy of her actions even the way she walked. No shapeshifter was that good. He was willing to live in the lie for a while but the lines were beginning to blur.

"Who are you?" he asks staring at her. Those blue eyes. The same mischief and pain under them as the girl he loved.

"I'm Scarlet Rivers. I'm a witch. And right now I don't feel like talking." she answers and starts unbuckling his belt. He stops her telekinetically and glares.

"Scarlet Rivers died in my arms two years ago. Who are you?" fuck she was busted. There was a chance she wasn't making it out of this alive so she might as well tell the truth. He may be evil but that look in his eye shows that he was in love with his version of her.

"My name is Scarlet Rivers I'm a Solace witch. A year ago my whitelighter found me hungover in an abandoned house. He gave me a place to stay and a reason to exist. His name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell." she answers and he sends her flying against the wall.

"What are you talking about? I'm no ones whitelighter."

"not in this version of reality. But where there's magic the world can be rewritten." she coughs out and he lets her go. 

"What was rewritten?" he asks.

"I can't tell you. Because if I do you'll stop it and I'll die in your arms just like you remember," she answers.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" he asks and she smiles that evil smile he knows and loves. He feels his blood flow downward and his half erection was now full and quite uncomfortable. She used to do this all the time. When she was bored and he was busy she would play with him giving him boners in the middle of meetings randomly setting his clothes on fire careful never to touch him with the flame but always scaring the crap out of him. sometimes she would mind control one of his lackeys to do the chicken dance in the middle of a meeting. Stupid childish pranks but she loved them so much he would never tell her to stop.

"God I've missed you." he moans and strides over to where she was and kisses her like she was water and he was dying of thirst. There were still questions he should be asking. Why was she here? What did she want? But right now he just wanted her.

...

Dark Wyatt was asleep, slowly creeping out of the bed Scarlet walks over to the bed begging the Halliwells to let her touch it. She slowly touched the cover and to her surprise, it didn't move. She then frantically looked through the book but there was too much. She almost gives up when the pages start flying. And stop at the exact spell she needs.

To go to another time.

"thanks, Halliwells." Scarlet whispers tearing out the page before teleporting back to her Wyatt.

Wyatt

She's been gone for hours. He couldn't sense her without his powers but Chris says he can't find her at all.

A gust of wind behind him lets him know she's back and he runs over to hug her. She was okay she wasn't hurt. She had a bruise on her neck but he was uncomfortably aware that that was a hickey. Did dark Wyatt find her?

"I'm okay Wyatt. Dark you is surprisingly gentle. Though it helps that he's in love with me." she jokes and pulls away from his hug. So dark Wyatt can have sex with her but the real Wyatt can't hug her? Her fear of affection is fucked. "did you know I'm dead in this reality? Apparently, I was evil Wyatts Queen until the elders had me killed." she says and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"The spell that will get us home?" Wyatt asks.

"That's it." Scarlet agrees.

"I'm confused what happened?" Chris asked.

"I found Dark Wyatt when I ran away. He thought I was a shapeshifter pretending to be his lost love and wanted to pretend he didn't lose her. I got to his place, got the spell and now we're going home."Scarlet says and hugs this version of Chris and Bianca. "I'll see you guys soon though only Chris will remember," she says.

"I look forward to knowing this version of your brother," Chris says hugging Wyatt. Wyatt and Scarlet hold hands and she recites the spell.

"Take us back from whence we came   
To time and place that is the same  
Let past magic write time again  
And let us leave this evil plain" they chant and appear in the Halliwell manor with Coop.

"In the dark future when you met Scarlet you were still good. Leo was her whitelighter." The Cupid said before they could ask. It was him why would a cupid, oh this isn't good.

"How do you know that? What happened to me?" Scarlet asks confused as hell.

"you turned her evil when you went dark. You killed her mom, but convinced her it was an accident. She was already in love with you so she believed you and went dark. I know this because the elders sensed you going dark. I sent Scarlet in hopes she would send you back down the right path. Instead, you turned her and you became the King and Queen of hell and the world."

"Why would sending me to bring him back to good?" Scarlet asks.

"Because the two of you are soulmates. In every timeline, every past life your souls meet and fall in love. You need each other." Coop states.

"Haha funny. I'm hungry and tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." Scarlet responds and leaves as quickly as possible. A part of Wyatt laughs at how predictable she is but most of him is wrapped in what uncle Coop was saying

"Soulmates?"

I've been helping you find each other for years. Usually, she fights her feelings. But it's more dangerous now, in the other timeline she rejects you the same way she does now and you kill her mother, she gets her powers but doesn't fully learn to control them, she didn't know that you killed Skylar, her emotions are out of control and so are her powers. because of it, she accidentally kills Jett sealing her to the side of evil. You help her control her powers and she falls in love with you." He explains.

"why did you send us?"

"Because she's losing it. If she doesn't accept her feelings and learn to control her emotions rather than repress them then someone's going to get hurt."


	33. Taming of the shrewd

Parker

They were sitting in silence. Neither knew what to say, there was nothing to say. After about ten minutes of silence, Kaylee stood up and walked over to the magic equipment on Parker's bed. She picked up an Athame with a triquetra carved into it.

"That's your secret?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Tell me everything. I want to understand. Start with this" she asks pointing to the Triquetra. "What's this? I mean I've studied Wicca theory, it's a Celtic triangle and there are so many different meanings. What does it actually mean?" Kaylee asks.

"it's my family crest, technically it means all of what the books say. But to my family, it means the power of three."

"So the Magic rule of three is real? Everything you send out in the world you get back times three?"

"not really. We go by the law of Personal Gain. If we use our powers to further our own selfish wants it will backfire. The power of three is what we call the ultimate power of our family. The Charmed Ones." Parker answers. "So are you okay with this or are you trying to get information so you can expose me?"

"Seriously? You have freaking magic, I want in." She says grinning.

"Really?"

"Tell me everything."

So the explanation began. Surprisingly Kaylee stayed quiet even if Parker went off on a tangent, she stayed speaking until there was nothing else to say and then she waited. Three seconds passed and Kaylee stands up.

"so do you wanna go get dinner?"

Chris

Getting home from work after the dinner rush meant he was tired. It also meant when Scarlet came out of the house crying he didn't realise the smartest thing to do would be to let her go. He tried to talk to her only to be shut down rather violently as the wind picked up and a tornado threw him into the wall of the Garage/ Melinda's room. The tornado took Scarlet with it as it disappeared and Chris groans as he gets to his feet. There are the bruises he had just healed from coming back. Walking into the Attic he saw basically everyone was up there looking very serious.

"What did I miss?"

"Us making a deal with the devil." Tamara groans as Kat takes away a crystal letting the warlock free. He stretches and cracks several joints dramatically.

"Thanks, gorgeous. It was awfully cramped in there."

"Shut up." Everyone tells him.

"so what he said was legit?" Chris asks.

"Afraid so."

"Great so we're all one big happy family." Blaze comments and Chris's breath hitches.

flash back 

"I guess we're all one big happy family again." He says to Leo after the sisters leave, happy that they can be free to feel their own feelings without Phoebe sensing it.

"You're not family," Leo responds. He doesn't know how wrong he is and he never will. So even though it feels like a knife in the heart Chris keeps his face blank and watches as his father walks away. A view he was more than accustomed to.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Dad." Chris whispers and orbs away.

present day   
"Chris are you okay?" Wyatt asks. Without thinking, Chris flinches away from his brother an image of the dark version torturing innocents playing in his head. Chris feels his heartbeat racing and his breaths getting shallower. Chris orbs to his bedroom but he still can't breathe. Someone orbs in behind him.

"Chris. Hey, Chris, it's Jett. I need you to focus on my voice. Okay. Just try to answer me. Can you do that?" Jett says slowly moving towards Chris. He nods.

"Okay, what's your favourite food to cook?" He asks.

"what?"

"Just answer. What's your favourite?"

" Double chocolate decadence cake. Though it's more baking than cooking."

"why is it your favourite?"

"Because It was the first thing I ever made by myself."

"Tell me about it. Why did you make it by yourself?"

"It was moms birthday. We made her breakfast in bed and I found one of her cookbooks. It was her favourite cake so when Melinda and Wyatt went out with mom for lunch I said I wasn't feeling well and dad watched as I made her a birthday cake. She was so happy when she came home. It was all decorated." Chris tells Jett and by the time he finished, he wasn't so panicked. His heart rate was back to normal and his breathing had evened out.

"How did you do that?" Melinda asks.

"distraction. When someone's having a panic attack they're usually thinking about trying to calm down which panics them even more."

"Why was he having a panic attack? Chris never panics. He's like always calm." Melinda responds.

"I don't know. Are you okay now?" Jett asks Chris who slowly walks toward them.

"I think so. I've never done that before."

"I'd say the first one is the worst but I'd be lying. They suck."

"you have panic attacks?" Chris asks.

"Intense Anxiety and PTSD. The fun of growing up in a broken home. Also, Prison didn't help, though free therapy."

"But Chris is fine, he doesn't have anxiety." Mel states.

"But the dark future version of me does. And I have all of his memories." Chris states. "I'm having trouble differentiating between them. They're both in my head all the time."

"We'll help you," Jett promises.

Wyatt

She was in a burned down building. Wyatt was outside not sure he should go in. Scarlet was in there because she needed time to think and Wyatt had just decided to give her time when an energy ball flew through the window. He ran in then and threw one of the six demons across the room. Scarlet was fighting three at once her temper obviously rising. Calling for Scarlet Wyatt focuses his anger at the fact that he was in love with slept with someone else, that the fate of his parents was dependent on trusting a warlock, that scarlet wouldn't listen and fought him at every chance. He focused it all into his hands and a wave of magic flew out and vanquished all the demons with Scarlet safely behind him.

"I had it handled." Scarlet states annoyed.

"You what? Scarlet was six against one."

"I don't need you."

"I guess the truth spell doesn't cross timelines. Can you please not run away. We're both reasonable adults can we talk about this." Wyatt practically begs.

"you want to talk? Fine. First I'm not a reasonable adult and neither are you. You're a conflicted, manipulative child who's lost without his parents and one bad decision away from going off the deep end and I'm a violent unadjusted idiot who could kill everyone I care about because I got angry. Second, I refuse to believe that my entire romantic future is not my choice. And Third I never even said I liked you and you think we're destined. Fuck that and fuck y..." She was going to keep going but Wyatt could only think of one way to shut her up and counteract at least her last point. He kissed her pulling her closer with his arms wrapped around her lower back. And she lets him. In fact, she kisses him with just as much desperation and affection as he does her. Her arms wrap around his neck and her hands pull on his hair. She jumps up wrapping her legs around him. He readjusts his arms to support her before moving to a wall so he can use his hands for other things. He pulls away and kisses her neck, gently pushing her legs back to the ground. She'll need to be standing for what he has in mind.

"Wyatt." She moans when he moves from her neck further down and starts to undo her top before he gets an almost evil idea and stops kissing her mouth again tracing his fingers down her stomach to her jeans buckle.

"Admit you love me." He whispers and grins. She realises what he said and pushes him away.

"Fuck you." She finishes her previous statement and goes to leave. He takes her hand and pulls her back kissing her again.

"Admit it and I'll give you everything you could ever want. You'd never want for anything again." He says again struggling to stay in control. This wasn't normally him but a part of him that he tries to keep hidden takes control.

"I knew you should never have watched Gossip Girl." She says joking but not amused.

"you already had meaningless sex. I want your heart, Scarlet. That's all I want." He says his hands on her cheeks looking into her ridiculously beautiful blue eyes.

"I can't do that." She tells him and pulls away. She went to leave before turning back to him. "I didn't sleep with him. We made out a little bit, but we couldn't. I wasn't his Scarlet, and he wasn't my Wyatt." Adds before leaving in a flurry. Wyatt grins Scarlet, ridiculous, contradictory, gorgeous, brilliant Scarlet. As soon as she's gone he jumps up in happiness. She won't admit it yet but she does love him and he's willing to wait for her.

Tamara

Asher, no Blaze was explaining the deal. Chris and Melinda left with Jett when Chris started panicking. Wyatt explained he had to go to Scarlet because she was freaking out Parker had to go back to school. So the rest of them were left to deal with Blaze. He wanted us to get rid of Waldor the lord of the Darklighters and immunity from us. If they do they'll get Piper and Leo away from Waldor and He'll give them Paige and Henry.

"Why do you want Waldor dead? And why can't you just do it yourself?" Henry asks

"A few million years ago my father had three children. His firstborn daughter was the apple of his eye but she couldn't follow in his footsteps so he had two sons. Twin sons. I was the younger of the two. Waldor is my older brother, Lilith was our elder sister. our father was locked away from this universe hundreds of years ago. Both of my siblings believed they deserved to have control of the underworld. But now I want it."

"And you expect us to help you take over? What's to stop us from vanquishing you and your brother like we did Lilith." Tamara states.

"because we all have the same weakness. We can only be killed by our own blood. You got lucky with Lilith. Do you have the blood of Waldor?"

"I'm Lilith's Blood. I could kill you both." Dora states.

"not so fast Princess. You may be my niece but the blood is too thin. You had barely enough to kill Lilith."

"Why do you keep calling her Princess?" P.J asks.

"You don't know? Have you not noticed the attacks on your family by upper-level demons is lessening. It's mostly lower level, Warlocks and Darklighters now."

"So?" Kat asks.

"The upper-level demons need Pandora alive. With Lilith gone she's the rightful Queen of The Demons." At that point, Scarlet appears in a tornado followed quickly by some bounty hunters and Wyatt.

"ugh. Why can't they give up?" She groans drowning the last bounty hunter in its own blood. "Hey, guys. What did I miss?"

"Why are you covered in hickeys?" Henry asks.

"Evil Wyatt. We went to the dark timeline. Did he not tell you? I see Blaze is out of the cage. He gives us something useful?"

"A deal. I'll give you some time to think it over." He states and Blinks away.


	34. The truth will set you free

Chris

Thanking someone wasn't something Chris was good at. He was weird and antisocial and awkward. Wyatt was always the people person, he was a great whitelighter, a good friend. Chris was his younger brother. Never as wise. Never as reassuring. Sure he was good with girls but in high school, it came so easily. One well placed compliment, and a few smiles and girls would fall all over him. But that was this version of time. The one where he knew what he was going to look like since he was 5. The one where he had a cupid as an uncle. But the other timelines version of Chris's memories is too strong. Pain, betrayal, hatred and so much fear. Fear of everything. So thank you wasn't easy for him. Instead, he cooked. One double chocolate decadence cake. When Scarlet came downstairs the morning after Blaze left something was different about her.

"Where did you and Wyatt go yesterday?" He asks putting the cake in the oven.

"Dark timeline. You were there," she answers and the memory goes through his head.

"right, sorry lot of memories up here. it's given me a new perspective on the whole nature verse nurture argument though."

"really how so?" she asks sitting on the bench.

"well, I have two sets of memories. both are me, same blood same parents no real difference in nature. but one is a neurotic, paranoid, loner with anxiety, the other a confident, charming, ladies man."

"and I thought I had an ego," she comments and Chris grins.

"I'm just saying I have both these personalities but they're both natural to me. the only difference is one is because of serious psychological trauma. "

"didn't you seduce a Valkyrie to convince her to hold your father captive?"

"I forgot I did that, I guess I was always smooth." he jokes and Scarlet throws an apple from the fruit bowl at him. he catches it grinning.

"do you think the nature verse nurture argument is the same with Warlocks?" she asks playing with her peeling at her cracking makeup.

"you mean Jett? Wyatt filled me in."

"I know that we need him to vanquish Blaze after we stop Waldor it's just. he's been through so much and he's just a kid. I just want him to stay that way for as long as possible."

"I know you still see him as that 15-year-old kid, but he went to prison Scarlet, he killed someone then he lost his mother. he's not a kid anymore. he hasn't been for a long time. we'll do everything we can so we don't need to resort to that but you still need to tell him the truth. this is his heritage." Scarlet hops down from the bench and hugs the tall witch.

"Thanks, Chris. are you okay? I know you're passing it off as no big deal but having two different lives in your head has got to be hard. is there like a magical therapist you can talk to or something?"

"not really, though that is what Parkers studying to be. I'll be fine. I'm working on it. What about you? You've been having some control issues and do you know what sent you to me, I mean the dark timeline?" 

"Coop. apparently, your idiot brother is my 'Soulmate' and the control issue is because of emotional repression."

"that actually makes a lot of sense."

"hey you're meant to be on my side!" she complains hitting him lightly on the arm.

"on what planet? he's my brother and my best friend. and I just realised how sad it is that the only friends I have are related to me or dating someone who is."

"Jett and I aren't dating anyone related to you. though I think Jett is crushing on Mel."

"how do you figure?"

"he's just hovering around her and making googly eyes. you damn Halliwells, why you gotta be so damn pretty."

"magic." he grins. this was good. the Rivers siblings were exactly what his family needed with everything that's going on. they were aggressive and violent and messy. but they were family.

"whatever, Mel is sending me to the underworld to see what Blaze wants," she states and tornadoes out blowing papers everywhere.

P.J

she was late, Carter was gonna be pissed. she beams to the women's bathroom in his dorm and runs to his dorm room. A light brown haired boy opens the door.

"you must be the elusive P.J. I'm Lucas, Carter isn't home yet, you can wait in here though," he says in a cute British accent.

"Hi." She smiles awkwardly and moves to Carter's side of the room. She'd heard of Lucas. Carter told her all about him.

Lucas Darley was weird. He went out every afternoon and didn't come back until the morning. He moved from England to start at Stanford last year but no one seemed to know him. Except for Carter. The two of them got along well enough. They were friends but not super close.

"So, P.J. what's that stand for?" He asks jumping on his bed, he seemed to be inspecting her.

"Prudence Johanna." She responds looking at his side of the room. There were a few books, a desk and a big calendar above his bed. The 20th of February was highlighted but nothing was written on it.

"I like astrology, full moon." He notices me looking.

"Oh." The door opens then and Carter walks in. Grinning at P.J upon seeing her. Carter kisses her full on the mouth in front of Lucas, not caring he was there. P.J did though she pulls away and gestures to Lucas.

"Hey, Luke. I see you met my girl."

"I did. It was a pleasure P.J but I'll be leaving now." After he leaves Carter puts on a movie on his computer and the couple watch and kiss, but P.J couldn't stop thinking about Lucas.

"where does he go?"

"Why Luke? I don't know. I think he has a girlfriend or something."

"But why does he live here if he's over there every night?"

"Why are you so interested?" Carter asks angrily.

"I'm not, he just seemed off too me."

"why don't you mind your own business." He lashes out and stands up.

"Carter, I'm sorry, your right. Come on let's finish the movie."

Pandora

Getting a call from Malcolm to see him first thing in the morning was both exciting and terrifying. Mal was looking into Cole Turner and how to save him. What if he figured it out? What if Dora got to save her father.

"Mal? Where are you?" Dora calls out and see's a tired Malcolm asleep on the couch. She smiles, he had been helping her nonstop for over a week, with Cole, Jack and helping with Blaze and Waldor. He deserved to sleep so she looked at his notes.

In the book that told us how to kill Lilith, there was a spell used to bring back a parent from another dimension. Could help Cole?

The spell would bring back Lilith as well + is black magic. Find another way.

Seems to be the only option. Ask Scarlet to show her book of shadows, in 1932 a Solace witch changed his DNA so he was no longer magical. A spell in B.O.S?

Why does the spell exist? Major plan? It sounds familiar, look into it. Ask Parker & Henry if they have any idea's.

There were three missed calls to Scarlet on Malcolm's phone. Pandora takes out hers and tries Scarlet. No answer. Next best thing.

"Wyatt!" She calls and the half whitelighter orbs in.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Scarlet?"

"in the underworld with Mel, Tammy and Bianca. They have a meeting with Blaze.

"When she gets back can you tell her I need her and her book of Shadows. It's urgent."

"What's happening?"

"nothing bad I promise, please?" He nods and orbs away again and Pandora looks around Malcolm's Apartment. Smiling at the vampire she starts cleaning up.

Melinda

Blaze loved the sound of his own voice. That had to be the case. He just kept talking and talking. 

"As fascinating as your family Drama is we don't actually give a shit so if you could get to the point." Scarlet states and Blaze laughs.

"you're just like your mother. The point as I was getting to is Waldor was always the coldest of my siblings. Wally didn't care much for any of us, our father included. He knew that any children he had could kill him so when he accidentally had a daughter she hid for 20 years or so. Eventually, Wally found her and Killed her. But two months ago someone came back, with her powers and more importantly DNA. It might not be her, but whoever it is could still kill Wally, giving you a chance to free Piper and Leo."

"And you'll give us Paige and Henry?"

"That's the deal. As long as I have complete immunity from all of you."

"We couldn't kill you if we wanted to," Scarlet responds.

"Okay, I'll send over all the information I have on the women whereabouts and Waldors weaknesses. It was good seeing you all but If I could have a moment alone with Scarlet."

"No way," Melinda states staring down the warlock.

"It's fine Mel. He won't hurt me. Jett would kill him if he could even finish the job and I don't do it first. I'm an ultimate power, that has to break a few rules." Tammy, Bianca and Mel orb away leaving Scarlet alone with Blaze. "You're not telling him. Jett has been through enough he doesn't need this."

"That's not your decision but it's not what I wanted to talk to you about. After you told me about your mother I did some digging. I didn't kill Skylar and as far as I can tell nothing from the underworld did either."

"So you think it was random?"

"Absolutely not. Did you know that your mother died the exact minute the halliwells unlocked their destinies? If I'm right someone on your side is responsible."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. You know I'm not." He responds coming closer to her. Before she could process what he was doing Blaze was kissing her. A second later he was on the ground unable to get up because of shackles made of rock.

"Amazing. You didn't even do it on purpose. You have next to no control. I can teach you."

"what the fuck was that?"

"I can sense a person's magical ability when I touch them."

"So you kissed me?"

"Seemed like the most fun way to do it. Do you mind?" He asks gesturing to the stone. Scarlet glares and tornadoes away they need to find out the name for that.

To Remove Magic in the Blood

Use only in case of emergency, will forever take the magic out of your direct bloodline from here on except for a child already born. Does not affect siblings.

This magic gift I have been granted  
A trait of mine that makes me hunted  
To save my family a terrible fate  
The Magic in my blood will evaporate.

"I'm sorry Dora." Malcolm apologises.

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She responds sitting on his couch. Scarlet tries to think of another way.

"Test tube babies."

"sorry what?"

"All we need is to change your DNA. Science figured that out years ago."

"From fetuses Scarlet. It's never been tested on a grown woman because it's too dangerous."

"But we have a literal Angel that can heal magically, two geniuses that must know the theory in detail and a witch who can manipulate blood. If anyone can figure this out it's us. If the Seer and Lilith can manipulate your DNA then we can manipulate it back." Scarlet rants weirdly enthusiastic.

"Scarlet. You're a genius!" Malcolm shouts kissing Scarlet on the cheek.

"I know, but why?"

"we've been trying to undo what Lilith did. But Lilith was fixing what The Seer broke in the first place. I need to look into the seers magic." With that, he goes to studying one of the many books he has.

"So, what's going on with you and Jack?" Scarlet asks not wanting much to do with the homework. The two witches walk out to go get lunch leaving Malcolm to his studying.

Melinda

She didn't trust him but they made a deal and she was an honest person. But Jett didn't make any sort of deal. Was it wrong to tell him? Maybe but her family's life was in the hands of a warlock.

"You wanted to see me?" Jett asks walking into her bedroom.

"I have some information. About you that Scarlet doesn't want you to know." He looks confused but closes the door and comes in sitting on her bed.

"So tell me."

"I'm only doing this because it's the logical thing to do. Every part of my emotional brain is saying this is a bad idea. You have to promise you won't freak out or tell your sister I told you."

"I promise. Mel, what is it?"

"Blaze is your father."


	35. But first it will piss you off

Jett

"Blaze is your father" blank. Jett's mind was blank upon hearing those words. He'd never really wanted to meet his father, from everything he'd heard Ashton was a bad person. A liar and manipulator but he was actually evil? An immortal Warlock. "Are you okay?"

"I understand why Scarlet didn't want to tell me." He responds. "But why did you?"

"Blaze has offered a deal. If we kill Waldor for him he'll give us my parents back. But I don't trust him. I think he was lying. The only way to kill Blaze if it's done by his own blood, you."

"you want me to kill him!"

"Not unless there's no other choice. We'll do everything you just have to finish it. You don't have to get your evil powers back you just need to..."

"Actually kill my biological father?"

"I'm sorry. I'll find another way I don't know why I told you. I just, bad things happen when you make deals with bad guys." Jett didn't expect her to start crying. Melinda was strong and smart. So when she started crying for a second he didn't know what to do. So He hugged her. He let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm just so tired. This wasn't supposed to be my life. I was supposed to go to college and move out at 22. I was going to live a normal life, I never wanted this." She confessed crying into Jett's chest.

"Just a little longer. You'll get your family back and you can still live your life."

"No, I can't. Wyatt unlocked our destinies. That means I'll never be normal. The charmed ones come first." They sat in silence after that both having too much to think about. Eventually, they fell asleep Melinda with her head on Jett's chest a patch of his t-shirt wet from her tears.

Parker

A weekend of no lies with Kaylee was good. It was weird to talk about magic with someone who didn't have it but she liked it. Of course, they didn't spend the whole weekend talking. She liked the other parts too. But she could only avoid her family for so long and apparently, her family was coming to her. A knock on the door came and Malcolm was waiting outside with Pandora.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We need your help with something. Can we talk?" Dora asks looking at Kaylee.

"she knows Dora. It's okay." Parker states inviting the two of them in. "Kaylee you remember my sister Pandora, and this is her best friend Malcolm. He's a vampire."

"Cool. How does the whole blood thing work? Can you drink it from stored blood or does it have to be from the vein?"

"You told your roommate?" Dora scolds.

"I didn't mean to. Someone came in and moved my magic stuff. Still trying to figure out who though."

"What? You know what, we'll figure that out later. What do you know about DNA manipulation, the science of it?"

"Very little."

"I know it. I'm taking an experimental medicine theory course online." Kaylee states.

"Seriously?" Malcolm laughs. "How old are you?"

"18, how old are you?"

"over 500."

"Cool. So whats the deal? Why do you need science if you have magic?"

"Because there's only so much the human body can take and I have a crazy ridiculous idea that has an 87% chance of killing me. I'm hoping to lower it to at least 50/50." Pandora answers honestly and shows Parker and Kaylee the notes.

The blonde teenager gets out a notepad and starts working. It was strange to watch, you could see the cogs working in her head. Occasionally she would ask questions. 'How long will it take to get the father out of the other dimension,' 'is it possible to readily be able to make a blood transfusion within minutes of the rescue. She even got a sample of Pandora's blood. They didn't ask why the 17-year-old had a syringe in her school stuff but she felt the need to clarify she was a medical science student.

"Give me a month to work the equation and create a plan. I'll have Parker call you if I need any more information."

"Wow, that is hot." Parker comments and Malcolm howls with laughter.

"Wait are you two?" Dora asks

"As of your mom's party." Kaylee answers smiling.

"Are you gonna tell mom?"

"Soon. I just want something private for a bit. You haven't witnessed it yet but mom can't just let people do their own thing when it comes to dating. There's a reason she married a cupid." After thanking Kaylee Malcolm convinced Dora to leave the new couple alone.

They flamed back to Malcolm where they found the place trashed. A dark-haired woman came forward and knocked Malcolm and Pandora unconscious.

Henry

Tamara was so dead. She decided to sign Henry up for Tinder so he could get over Ben.

H.Mitchell3

18, high school student,   
gay and looking for a rebound   
Buff history buff  
6 Reasons to swipe right listed above

He knew it was Tammy because she took the photo last month when he came back from his morning run. Henry was going to delete it. The photo and the profile. He really was but then he saw a hot guy Tamara had swiped right on and thought why the fuck not.

DarlingL.Darley  
21, college student,   
originally from London  
Looking for a way to kill the time.   
Guys, Girls whatever.

DarlingL.Darley: hey.   
H.Mitchell3: hi. Sorry, my sister made this for me.   
DarlingL.Darley: ha my roommate made mine. I'm Luke.   
H.Mitchell3: Henry.   
DarlingL.Darley: pleasure. Your profile said you were "a buff history buff" any chance you tutor. I'm kinda flunking American history.   
H.Mitchell3: seriously? Looking for a tutor on a dating site?   
DarlingL.Darley: if you wanna fuck I'm cool with that too but I don't wanna get deported cause I only know four presidents.   
H.Mitchell3: which 4?  
DarlingL.Darley: Obama, Michelle Obama, Trump, and Bush?  
H.Mitchell3: so the last four. Okay. I'll help you. San Francisco public library 3 pm tomorrow.

Maybe Henry won't kill Tamara. Yet. He was still deleting that photo though.

Scarlet

she was ready for the day to end. Scarlet wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week but that wasn't an option. Coop the Cupid was waiting for her in her bedroom of all places.

"Hi, Scarlet." She jumped and so did the flowers on her bedside table. The glass shattered against the wall.

"Fuck! Coop you scared me." She states.

"You're losing control." He states.

"I can use my powers whenever I want to. " she doesn't lie exactly.

"But they also appear when you don't want them too."

"Okay, thanks for stating the obvious, please leave now." She ignores him.

"I can't. The Elders are worried about you. I've been instructed not to stop until I've helped you. They've pulled me off all my other charges. You've got me all to yourself."

"Lucky me. Look I don't need your help. I get it. Powers are tied to emotions I need to control my emotions. I'm working on it."

"You can't control your heart, Scarlet. You need to learn to understand it." He waves his hand as his ring begins to glow and they weren't in her room anymore.

"Seriously? You couldn't let me take a nap first?" She looked around and saw she was running to her brother's school, she was late to pick him up, again. Adam was walking past and he sticks his leg out tripping Scarlet over, huh. she never knew he tripped her. Scarlet's bag spills over the pavement, contents going everywhere

"I'm so sorry, that was my bad..." she loses her train of thought upon looking up to see Adam, she is obviously attracted to him and embarrassed "sorry, really." Scarlet wants to punch her younger self in the face. or scream at her to run the other way, but she doesn't 

Adam bends down to help her pick up her things, he's smiling amused by her embarrassment. "It's okay, I'm Adam."

"Scarlet, that's me." She was so shy, and awkward. The school bell rings and young Scarlet remembers she's late to pick up Jett. She grabs her things and stands up. "I'm late, I have to go get my brother, bye!" When the young version of Scarlet runs into the school Coop turns to her. 

"that was nice. Why are you so scared of it?" Coop asks. She tries to tell him but can't get the words out. Coop takes her hand and the ring glows.

It was three years later and Scarlet was in her mom's apartment dancing with some of her girlfriends. She was hosting a party. Mom was out of town visiting her sick sister. Adam walked into the room staggering obviously. He storms over to Scarlet grabs her arm and drags her into a bedroom slamming the door. the room we happened to be in, hiding behind a couch. 

"You look wrecked, let’s go get you some coffee." young Scarlet attempts to placate him, she is obviously uncomfortable trying to get them back into the crowd. Adam’s hands tighten around the young Scarlet's wrist and Current Scarlet cringes as her heart rate picks up, she can't be here, not again. "please, I need to get out of her." she begs Coop, tears in her eyes. 

"I know about Caleb!" Adam shouts. Adams' voice is slurred, Scarlet looks confused, then scared. Caleb was the guy she had kissed a week earlier, it wasn't the right thing to do but her and Adam had been growing apart for months and this wasn't the first time he'd gotten angry with her, while drunk, it wasn't the first time he'd gotten violent. 

"I can explain, it was a mistake. Let me make it up to you." she moves closer, trying to distract him with sex. 

"Shut up! I’m sick of your lies. You don’t love me!" Scarlets face contorted in pain due to her wrist. 

"I do I promise! You’re drunk, we’ll talk about this later." Scarlet free’s her arm and tries to leave. When Adam tries to grab it again Scarlet punches him in the nose. There’s a moment of silence before Adam grabbed her arm again with one hand and backhands her with the other. "Adam, I’m sorry please, let go. Please. I didn’t mean to!" Scarlet cries still pulling away from him using all of her weight when Adam let’s go making her fall backwards. She tries to catch herself with her arm. A loud snap is heard and she cries out loudly in pain holding one arm close to her. The other has a red handprint around the wrist.

The door to the room opens and Jett see’s Scarlet on the ground and Adam standing and guesses very quickly what happened. He then lunges at Adam, throwing a punch. Young Scarlet is trying and failing to stand up. One arm is broken the other wrist is sprained so she's stuck on the ground. The camera cuts back to Jett and Adam, they were on the floor, Jett on top of Adam his hands bloody as he repeatedly punches the blonde in the face. 

"Jett! Stop! Jett, they’ll think it was you!" Scarlet screams from the corner of the room, she couldn't get off the ground without her arms, she ends up pushing herself against the wall and dragging herself up. 

Scarlet runs to her brother and with her sprained wrist grabs Jett's shoulder visibly pained by the action. Jett has a knee-jerk reaction and turns to Scarlet throwing a punch before realising who it is. He looks horrified with himself. Jett runs to the corner of the room as the sirens get closer. Scarlet goes after him and puts her good arm around her brother. But they couldn't hear Adam breathing.

"Adam?" She cries out and Jett checks his pulse.

"Someone call 911" Jett yells running out into the party covered in Adams blood.

He was dead.

"Can we go home now?" Scarlet asks.

"It can't all be bad." Coop says desperately and the ring sends them to a black-tie event. Scarlet was in a waitress suit serving drinks. A redhead girl walks over to Scarlet and hands her an empty champagne glass. At the bottom of the glass was a phone number.

"who's that?"

"Ruth. She was the first person I was with after Adam."

"What happened to her?"

"Her family found out. They didn't want her to be like me. Old fashioned I guess. she just left. Didn't say goodbye. I never heard from her again."

"Those were your only two loves?"

"I wouldn't call Ruth a love. We were only dating a few months and it didn't get very far. It's not a big deal."

"It is to you. Even if you don't want to admit it. And I'm going to make you."

"Coop we have more important things to deal with."

"actually we don't. If you can't control your power you're a danger to everyone. You don't have control because you're suppressing your emotions. I teach you to accept your feelings so you can control your powers. Then you can go back to the other things."

"I really don't like you."

"You never do."

Wyatt

Scarlet was with Coop so Wyatt had some time to himself. of course, he's spent the last year spending most of his time worrying about Scarlet so he was confused as to what to do. of course, he has plenty to do but his mind goes back to Scarlet.

"dude you're obsessed," Chris states as he reads through the book of shadows. Wyatt was working on potions.

"I'm not obsessed. I'm confused. she acts like she hates me, then she jumps me, then we're talking like we're best friends, this whole soulmate thing is just confusing me."

"wish I could help dude but my relationship is pretty simple," Chris responds just as Melinda walks in.

"she only started going out with you because she was ordered to kill you." Mel points out the flaw in his statement.

"that's not the point." Mel and Wyatt roll their eyes. 

"what did you get from Blaze?" Wyatt changes the topic not wanting Mel and Chris to gang up on him. 

"tragic backstory mostly, daddy didn't love him, was the least favourite of his siblings. So basically Chris." The middle child throws a pillow at her at the comment. "The three of them were each the first of their kind. Demon, Warlock, Darklighter. Their father who is Satan by the way, because he exists now had the three of them hoping to have a successor because the elders were close to finding a way to destroy him. surprise the only way to kill him was through his own family. The three of them agreed to kill their father and take control of sections of the underworld. they appointed the source as their prime minister or something. the point was they all have the same weakness. as they killed their father just before he died he cursed them that if they ever had children they would be able to kill them. Pandora killed Lilith, and to stop the others we need to find their children."

"we have Jett," Wyatt says and Mel nods.

"except Blaze offered a deal. he'll give us the location of Waldor's child, uncle Henry and Aunt Paige if we kill Waldor and promise not to go after him."

"he'd kill his brother?" Wyatt asks.

"To be king of the underworld? Absolutely. You almost killed me a few times when I got between you and power." Chris states. They were all uncomfortable then.

"So we don't kill him and we get our family back. Sounds good to me. I'd rather not fight an ancient evil if I don't have to." Wyatt avoids the awkwardness.

"except I think he was hiding something. An ulterior motive."

"Probably. But we'll deal with that when it happens." Wyatt states but is promptly interrupted by a panicked Malcolm running into the attic.

"Pandora's been kidnapped"

**Author's Note:**

> I think i fucked up the timeline but go with it. Fixing a few time travel plot holes.


End file.
